Back to The Real Uchiha Clan
by AN Narra
Summary: Klan Uchiha tidak benar-benar hanya menyisakan Sasuke Uchiha seorang saja setelah perang Shinobi. Ia akhirnya menemukan fakta ada clan Uchiha lain dari sang bocah yang berbeda dimensi. Sasuke tiba di Konoha bertemu dengan Sasuke kakak dari bocah yang dibawanya.Sasuke x Sakura, ' Another Sasuke' X Sakura. Warning: OOC, ada OC bikinan author.Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author.

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha POV

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memiliki perbedaan yang aneh dibanding manusia normal lainnya. Yang ku ketahui aku sejak lahir memang seperti ini, dilahirkan dengan wajah rupawan ( menurut orang-orang ), keluarga yang harmonis, otak yang encer, harta yang cukup. Namun hanya ada satu yang membuat diriku merasa berbeda dan aneh yaitu warna bola mataku yang tidak umum yaitu semerah darah dengan tiga tomoe di dalamnya. Kalau hanya merah biasa mungkin aku masih bisa menolerir tapi kenapa harus ada tiga tomoe di dalamnya. Pernah aku sekali bertanya pada Tou-san kenapa warna mataku berbeda dengan orang umumnya dan jawaban ayahku adalah karena menurut mitos mata yang diketahui memiliki julukkan "Sharingan" itu merupakan salah satu keunikan dari klan ini. Tapi sialnya kenapa harus aku saja yang terlahir dengan mata ini dalam kalangan Uchiha, adikku saja bisa mendapat mata berwarna biru yang notabene dari ibu ku, tapi kenapa aku tidak ? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas aku sudah memiliki mata ini sejak lahir dan terpaksa aku harus menerima kenyataan memiliki mata merah sering membuatku dinilai seram. Sampai-sampai teman-temanku memberi julukan 'Iblis bertampang Rupawan', meski bercanda aku sering kesal juga karena menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan. Akan tetapi kadang aku bisa memaklumi ejekan mereka, jangankan orang lain, aku saja jika bercermin dan melihat lekat-lekat diriku aku bisa bergidik ngeri sendiri.

End POV

"Onii-chan! Bangun!"

"Brug!"

Seseorang telah menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang masih nyenyak tidur dan sukses membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Mata merah Sasuke mulai terbuka dan mencoba melihat siapa yang menimpa tubuhnya. Dilihatnya bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun dengan mata biru safir bulat menatapnya dengan wajah kesal. Bocah itu mempunyai wajah yang mirip dirinya dengan pipi kekanakan, rambut hitamnya juga sedikit jabrik, namun yang paling mencolok darinya tentu mata blue safirnya yang besar.

"Ugh Miro, sakit ! Minggir dari tubuh Onii-chan !" pinta Sasuke dengan agak keras sambil memandang kesal adiknya karena sudah berapa kali dia dibangungan dengan cara seperti ini. Siapa coba yang tidak kaget jika kau sedang tidur ditimpa tubuh seorang bocah 8 tahun.

"Ups maaf !" Miro memberikan cengiran lebarnya dengan mata polos berkaca-kaca. Benar-benar imut. Miro lalu berdiri dengan cepat namun karena posisi Miro diatas tubuh Sasuke, tentunya kaki Miro tidak sengaja menginjak tubuh Sasuke.

"Aww! Miro!" teriak Sasuke keras bahkan sampai Kaa-sannya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mendengarnya. Namun bocah itu sudah lari menuruni ranjang sebelum Sasuke bereaksi.

Gara-gara aksi adik kesayangannya itu terpaksa Sasuke turun dari ranjang dengan menahan sakit. Dilihatnya jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00.

"Pantas saja Miro membangunkanku. Ternyata aku bangun kesiangan", gumam Sasuke lirih sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

20 Menit Kemudian

"Pagi Kaa-san!, pagi Tou-san!" Sapa Sasuke begitu sampai di ruang makan. Dilihatnya Tou-san nya telah menunggu sambil membaca koran, dan Kaa-san nya sedang menyiapkan bekal roti untuk Miro. Sementara Miro tentu saja sedang menunggu dengan wajah kesal karena kelaparan.

"Onii-chan lama! Aku sudah lapar nih!" Rujuk Miro sambil mengangkat kedua tangan yang masing-masing yang telah memegang garpu dan pisau.

"Itu balasan untukmu karena kau membangunkanku se enakmu Miro!" balas Sasuke dengan seringaian licik yang cukup membuat anak kecil menangis ketakutan.

"Pluk!" rupa-rupanya garpu makan Miro telah melayang ke kepala Sasuke namun sang target bisa menghindari dengan mudah.

"Jangan menyeringai seperti itu, wajah Onii-chan menakutkan tahu !" Miro menggerutu tanda tidak suka sambil menggembungkan pipinya lalu memandang ke Kaa-sannya. Pasalnya Miro sendiri takut jika Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu, menurutnya itu persis pisikopat yang suka membunuh.

Melihat Miro tidak suka justru membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mengerjai adik nya itu.

"Itu setimpal kan Miro!" Katanya dengan di buat-buat agar terdengar sedingin mungkin meski itu bukan sifatnya banget yang aslinya ramah. Ia juga pasang tampang stoic yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti tak punya emosi dan hasilnya adalah reaksi Miro yang langsung menundukkan wajah tidak mau memandang Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan ? Berhentilah menggoda adikmu," mau tak mau akhirnya Stella Uchiha turun tangan juga untuk melerai keduanya. Stella Brown atau sekarang berubah marga menjadi Stella Uchiha merupakan orang Inggris yang menikah dengan Nakashi Uchiha dan telah berpindah menjadi kewarganegaraan Jepang.

Sasuke langsung melepas topeng stoicnya dan berubah menatap lembut sang Ibu lalu menatap Miro malas.

"Sudah, ayo cepat kita sarapan sebelum terlambat !" perintah Nakashi untuk meredam keributan agar tidak terjadi keributan lebih besar lagi seperti yang biasa. Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke langsung mengambil kursi untuk sarapan pagi. Ia menikmati sarapan berupa sandwich telur dan segelas susu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Tentunya hal ini pengaruh dari Stella yang bukan asli orang jepang.

Acara sarapan pagi berlangsung dengan khidmat kali ini karena Stella mengawasi dengan ketat kelakuan Sasuke dan Miro yang bisa sewaktu-waktu seperti anjing dan kucing.

"Nah, Miro ayo kita berangkat !" Ajak Sasuke pada Miro sambil memandang adiknya lekat-lekat disertai senyum jail.

"…."

Miro tidak menjawab ajakan Sasuke namun langsung berjalan di depan Sasuke untuk mendahului. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut memandang Miro dari belakang. Ia langsung saja untuk berpamitan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san kemudian berlari menyusul Miro yang tidak terlalu jauh di depan. Sasuke kini berjalan di samping Miro yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggangnya.

"Hei , kau masih marah soal sarapanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Tidak," jawab Miro pendek tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi kau tampaknya marah padaku, Onii-chan hanya bercanda Miro" tutur Sasuke menerangkan kini ia merubah pandangannya menjadi minta maaf.

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka, aku kan takut melihatmu Onii-chan," Kata Miro dengan jujur dan polos.

Sasuke hanya tertawa rendah. "Bagaimana pun kondisiku aku tetap Onii-chan mu Miro, satu pelajaran penting. Jangan nilai buku dari covernya. Apa kau pernah mendengar tampang itu bisa menipu?" Ujar Sasuke santai sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Maksud Onii-chan adalah kita jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilan melainkan dari dalam. Iya kan?" Miro menjawab dengan teoritis kali ini ia arahkan pandangannya ke mata merah kakaknya yang terasa lembut walau terlihat menyeramkan.

"Yups, kau memang anak pintar," Puji Sasuke sambil mengacak acak rambut Miro.

Dengan aksi Sasuke tadi cukup membuat Miro malu, wajahnya sudah me merah karena di perlakukan seperti bocah TK.

"Agh, Sudah . Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku!" Miro segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan berjalan di depan Sasuke sebelum ia lebih malu lagi. Dari belakang Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat adiknya yang keras kepala seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Miro dan Sasuke harus berpisah karena Miro telah sampai di sekolahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa jika ingat kejadian tadi. Sedikit mengingat masa lalu ketika awal dia masuk sekolah baik di TK, SD, SMP, bahkan SMA , anak-anak lain selalu takut jika berteman dengannya karena menurut mereka Sasuke itu menakutkan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mengingat-ingat awal perlakuan teman-temannya terhadap dirinya yang menurut mereka horror. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya Sasuke memiliki banyak teman juga karena sifat sesungguhnya yang easy going itu telah membuat teman-temannya nyaman jika berteman dengannya.

XXXX

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju rumah sendirian karena ia telah berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang memang arah rumahnya berbeda . Beberapa saat menyusuri jalan akhirnya dia melihat Miro sedang menunggu di gerbang sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Ia baru ingat hari ini adalah hari Rabu, itu artinya Miro ada ekstra basket sehingga ia akan pulang hampir bersamaan dengan nya.

"Onii-chan!" teriak Miro sambil melambaikan tangan kanan nya sementara tangan kirinya memegang bola basket .

" Hei semangat sekali kau Miro!" sapanya ramah begitu ia di dekat Miro yang tampak antusias dan langsung berjalan di sampingnya.

"Lihat ini !"Miro menunjukkan bola basket berwarna orange dengan cengiran lebar pada kakaknya.

"Itu bola basket kan? Darimana kau dapat itu ?" Sasuke tampak penasaran dengan bola yang di bawa adiknya .

"Hadiah dari Sensei karena menjadi siswa terbaik saat uji materi !" Katanya bangga.

"Kau hebat, Uchiha Miro," senyum Sasuke berkembang karena ikut senang dengan apa yang di raih adiknya.

"He he he aku kan ingin jadi atlet basket yang hebat seperti Onii-chan," Miro langsung memamerkan kemampuan driblenya sambil berjalan lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Namun, rupa-rupanya Sasuke tak tinggal diam saja di tinggal seperti itu, dengan mudah ia mencuri bola basket yang sedang di dreable Miro.

"Onii-chan curang!" pekik Miro sambil mengejar Sasuke yang masih mendreable bola.

"Ayo, kalau bisa kau rebut ini Miro-chan!" Ejek Sasuke sambil memamerkan kemampuan dreable yang baik.

"Awas, kau Onii-chan!" rutuk Miro masih berusaha merebut bola meskipun perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kentara Miro tetap tidak menyerah namun justru membuatnya makin semangat.

Walhasil ia dan Miro berkejar-kejaran sampai menuju komplek kawasan yang rata-rata di huni Uchiha. Kali ini bola sedang di pegang Miro , sedangkan Sasuke dengan jailnya berusaha mencuri bola itu lagi dari Miro namun Miro tak mau menyerah. Karena sama-sama tak mau mengalah akibatnya bola tersebut malah menggelinding ke lahan yang disakralkan klan Uchiha. Lahan itu sebenarnya lahan biasa dengan tugu berwarna perak dengan lambang klan Uchiha. Bola itu menggelinding di dekat tugu, Miro dengan kesal lalu ber lari menuju bolanya di ikuti pula dengan Sasuke. Miro sedikt terhenyak ketika memandang tugu

"Onii-chan, dari dulu aku penasaran sebenarnya ini tugu apa ya ?" tanya Miro pada kakaknya.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu itu tugu apa, seingatnya tugu itu juga sudah ada sejak kecil. Kalau kata ayahnya itu tugu peringatan awal kedatangan Uchiha ke di mensi ini. Lebih jelasnya ia juga tidak tahu. Sasuke sejenak terdiam.

"Kau mau jawaban teori atau mitos ?" Ia bertanya begitu karena sangat tahu betul tentang Miro yang kecil-kecil begini sangat kritis.

Miro berpikir sejenak. " Menurut sejarah klan ini tugu dianggap tempat awal klan Uchiha di bentuk, kalau mitos pernah di ceritakan tapi aku tinggal pergi karena tidak tertarik. Kalau begitu ceritakan mitosnya !" pinta Miro yang kali ini penasaran.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak lalu memandang adiknya.

"Menurut mitos, klan Uchiha bukanlah berasal dari di mensi ini melainkan dari sebuah dimensi yang di penuhi peperangan Shinobi. Di dunia Shinobi itu Klan Uchiha adalah klan kuat yang memiliki kekuatan besar yang gemar melakukan pertempuran. Namun, menurut kisah ada sepasang suami istri Uchiha yang lelah dengan yang namanya peperangan. Mereka mengembangkan jurus untuk berpindah dimensi. Mereka membawa seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk berpindah dimensi lalu mereka tiba di dimensi yang kita tempati sekarang. Awal kedatangan mereka adalah di tugu ini. Mereka sekeluarga sepakat untuk menyegel seluruh kekuatan mereka dan anak keturunan mereka agar tidak menggunakan kekuatan di dimensi ini sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan peperangan. Meskipun keluarga itu telah menyegel kekuatan mereka, tetapi ketrampilan ninja klan kita menurut cerita telah menginspirasi pemerintahan di masa itu untuk mengadopsi ketrampilan ninja. Mitos lainnya adalah tanda lahir di punggung sebagai segel kekuatan yang pasti dimiliki oleh keturunan Uchiha." Tutur Sasuke layaknya pendongeng.

Selesai mendengar cerita itu, Miro langsung reflek membuka sebagian bajunya untuk melihat tanda lahir kecil berupa tiga tomoe dengan lingkaran aneh yang ada di punggung kanannya.

" Jadi setiap darah Uchiha mempunyai tanda ini ?" tanya Miro penuh keheranan sambil memandang kakaknya.

"Iya, Onii-chan, Tou-san, Jii-san, dan yang lain juga punya," Sasuke menjawab dengan mantab. Miro langsung tersentak terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan, segel kakak bocor!" Teriak Miro sambil nunjuk Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Bodoh, itu hanya mitos yang belum tentu kebenarannya Miro. Jika iya, pastinya selama 400 tahun klan Uchiha berdiri seharusnya juga ada bukti otentiknya. Lagi pula aku juga tidak punya kekuatan aneh-aneh, ini murni mutasi genetik yang kebetulan sama." Ujar Sasuke geram karena tidak terima keanehannya di kaitkan dengan mitos gaje.

"Iya -iya tapi jangan marah-marah begitu ! Aku kan hanya berspekulasi Onii-chan."Kata Miro dengan cemberut.

"Kamu juga mikirnya aneh-aneh saja. Apapapun keadaan manusia yang lahir ke dunia itu adalah sebuah takdir, sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan mitos." Sasuke berusaha bersikap dewasa kali ini agar tidak memicu keributan lagi dengan Miro.

"Tapi Onii-chan, tanda lahir klan Uchiha itu kenapa bisa menurun ?" tanya Miro penuh selidik kali ini untuk meminta keterangan lebih logis.

" Itu namanya factor hereditas. Untuk lebih lanjutnya itu akan kau pelajari saat SMA nanti. Onii-chan beri contoh saja, di belahan bumi lain juga ada sebuah suku yang memiliki keunikan dimana setiap anggota suku tersebut pasti memiliki jumlah jari dua belas, atau kasus suku di Afrika yang seluruh keturunanannya memiliki gen pendek. Itu hanya beberapa contoh kasus keunikan dan pastinya keunikan itu juga bisa terjadi pada klan kita. Untuk kasus tanda lahir klan Uchiha sekarang bisa secara logis kan terjadi." Sasuke kali ini menerangkan layaknya seorang guru agar Miro lebih jelas memahami.

"Aku faham, ibaratkan saja seperti teori Genetika Mendel iya kan? Persilangan antara kacang erchis bulat dengan kacang erchis keriput. Fenotipe erchis bulat dominan akan menutupi Fenotipe erchis keriput. Ibaratnya seperti klan Uchiha yang memiliki gen yang dominan sehingga kita bisa memiliki tanda ini." Kali ini Miro memberikan asumsinya, namun mendengar hal itu tampaknya membuat Sasuke memijit kening.

" Aduh Miro, tanaman tidak bisa disamakan dengan manusia. Onii-chan cukup terkejut kau bisa mengibaratkan seperti itu tapi kau sepertinya kau masih banyak perlu belajar. Kalau kau mau tanya lagi Onii-chan juga sama tidak tahunya. Onii-chan bukan ahli genetika, setahuku itu sudah takdir. Titik." Sasuke terpaksa harus menutup topik pembicaraan ini karena ia sudah tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Terkadang ia juga jengkel terhadap rasa ingin tahu Miro yang ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri tidak bisa menjawab.

"Hmmm ?"

Miro mengumam tidak jelas pada kakaknya, ia sedang berusaha mencari jawaban logis kali ini. Berbeda dengan Miro , Sasuke justru mendadak muncul perasaan aneh di sekitar mereka. Ia reflek memalingkan wajahnya ke tugu di belakang mereka.

Dengan mata merahnya ia menatap intens tugu itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan bangunan itu namun entah kenapa Sasuke mendadak merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Ia seperti melihat cahaya kecil yang berpusat di tengahnya.

"Miro! Lihat itu!" Sasuke reflek menepuk punggung adiknya yang asik memutar bola dengan tangannya lalu tangannya menunjuk kearah cahaya putih yang dilihatnya makin membesar.

"Lihat apa Onii-chan?" tanya Miro bingung, raut ekspresinya berubah penasaran.

"Cahaya itu makin membesar!" Ujar Sasuke gugup. Dalam pandangan matanya ada cahaya yang makin lama makin membesar yang datang kearah mereka. Setelah cahaya itu cukup besar akhirnya Miro baru menyadari datangnya cahaya yang ternyata membawa efek menyerap.

"Lari!" Ujar Sasuke reflek tapi ternyata ia dan Miro telat berlari efeknya dia dan Miro terseret masuk ke dalam pusaran lubang.

Dalam pusaran yang entah apa itu, Sasuke masih berusaha untuk memegang Miro namun karena kecepatan dan goncangan yang hebat , perlahan tapi pasti pegangan mereka mulai terlepas. Tubuh Miro meluncur di depan Sasuke. Sasuke panik namun ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tubuh mereka sama-sama tidak berdaya. Sasuke frustasi.

"MIRO ! " teriaknya dengan perasaan frustasi. Tanpa di sadarinya ketiga tomoe dalam matanya berputar pelan sehingga memunculkan sesuatu yang menyelimuti dirinya namun dalam kondisi itu kini pandangannya kabur, ia kehilangan kesadaran dan entah bagaimana tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari pusaran lorong meninggalkan Miro sendirian.

-Hutan Desa Lindungan Bunyi-

Di tengah-tengah hutan lindungan bunyi tampak goresan- goresan aneh di tanah seperti simbol-simbol untuk ritual. Dari simbol itu tiba-tiba muncul energi kuat berwarna putih yang mucul entah dari mana. Mulanya hanya pusaran kecil namun lama kelamaan energi itu makin menguat bahkan membuat hewan-hewan di sekitar sana menjadi kabur. Dari pusaran tersebut itu kemudian muncul anak kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Setelahnya cahaya putih yang membawa bocah tadi kemudian perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan pudarnya simbol-simbol di tanah itu.

.

.

.

"Aneh!" gumam seseorang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pancaran energi tadi. Ia dengan segera meninggalkan aktifitas makannya begitu ia merasakan getaran energi kuat yang muncul tidak jauh dimana ia berada. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia langsung melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk menuju pusat energi. Mata onixnya telah ia rubah menjadi sepasang mata merah dengan tiga tomoe di dalamnya untuk berjaga-jaga tanda ia waspada. Ia terus meluncur dari pohon ke pohon hingga makin mendekati sumber energi yang ia rasakan mulai menurun. Dihadapannya kini adalah tanah yang cukup lapang di tengah hutan. Dia memandang intens objek yang ada di tengahnya, seorang anak kecil kira-kira usianya 8 tahun berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan aksen ekor bebek itu dengan sekali lompatan kini telah berdiri dihadapan bocah cilik berpakaian aneh.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu lalu memeriksa keadaan bocah asing yang tampaknya baik-baik saja. Tanpa banyak komentar Sasuke langsung menggendong bocah asing itu menuju tempat istirahat ia tadi.

Ia sedikit terkejut bocah itu memiliki paras sedikit mirip dirinya. Namun perhatiannya sedikit teralih ketika ia merasa ada orang lain di sana. Namun, setelah dilihat lagi tak ada siapapun. Rupa-rupanya orang asing itu cepat menyadari kecurigaan Sasuke dengan segera ia melenyapkan cakranya.

"Rupanya aku kalah cepat," ujar seseorang yang masih berkamuflase dengan lingkungan sekitar.

.

.

Komplek Uchiha

"Ugh, dimana ini?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya tergeletak di sebuah pekarangan rumah dengan model gaya jepang kuno. Pekarangan rumah itu tampak sepi dan tidak terawat pertanda sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Ia mencoba bangkit, dengan tertatih dan hati-hati ia berusaha menyusuri pekarangan yang tampak sepi.

"_Aneh, ini seperti komplek mati,"_ batin Sasuke sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Sret! Sret! Sret!" bunyi kelebatan mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke untuk berpaling melihat sumber suara. Ia terkejut di belakangnya kini telah berdiri tiga orang bertopeng kucing dengan jubbah cokelat menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main. "Ak- aku."

Bersambung

Terimakasih telah membaca, jika berkenan silahkan berikan kritik, saran, masukan, opini, untuk perbaikan. Berminat memberi Rivew?

Mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan.

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author.

Chapter 2

"Tunggu, kalau aku tidak salah kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke!" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada serius kepada kedua temannya. Ketiga orang itu sangat yakin dia adalah seorang Uchiha karena terlihat jelas pemuda dihadapannya mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

Sasuke tersentak ketika salah seorang dari mereka mengetahui namanya. "Hei bagaimana kau-"

"Kami tidak menyangka kau akhirnya pulang juga ke Konoha Sasuke-san." Jawab salah satu dari mereka lagi.

"Pulang? Konoha?" Sasuke semakin bingung dengan orang asing bertopeng di depannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, sebenarnya ini dimana?" Sasuke mencoba menanyakan tentang keberadaannya sekarang.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke para anbu itu terdiam seketika,meskipun wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng Sasuke sangat yakin mereka pasti sedang terkejut. Sasuke mulai memahami situasi sekarang, kalau benar dugaanya adalah mereka pastinya mengenal orang lain yang bernama sama dengan dirinya dan mungkin cukup mirip hingga mereka salah mengenalinya.

"Ehm, jadi tuan-tuan ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha seramah mungkin agar bisa mendapat informasi yang jelas.

Para anbu semakin bingung dengan pemuda asing bermata sharingan di depan mereka.

"Non aktifkan dulu sharingan milikmu baru kami jawab siapa kami." Kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada waspada kali ini.

"Maksudmu non aktifkan apa? Aku semakin tidak mengerti maksud tuan-tuan." Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang ini.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu ! Sepertinya kami terpaksa membawamu dengan kasar." Ujar salah satu dari mereka lagi dengan nada lebih mengintimidasi karena pemuda asing bermata sharingan tidak mau diajak dengan cara baik-baik. Mereka tidak berani berspekulasi jauh untuk melepaskannya dengan resiko keamanan desa sebagai taruhan. Mereka cukup tahu kekuatan pemilik sharingan seperti apa.

"_Celaka!" _batin Sasuke. Dia memahami situasi ini, mereka berniat untuk menangkap Sasuke. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

"Tuan-tuan tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskan kalau mau," Sasuke masih berusaha menjelaskan situasi apa yang terjadi padanya. Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang ingin kabur tentu para anbu sudah semakin curiga.

"Tangkap dia!" perintah salah satu dari mereka. Reflek mendengar titah penangkapan dirinya Sasuke berbalik badan langsung berlari. Baru beberapa langkah ia berlari orang aneh bertopeng nyatanya telah menghadang laju larinya. Sasuke terbelalak bukan main, ia mencoba mencari arah lain namun tanpa ia sadari dari arah belakang orang bertopeng yang lain menghantam tengkuknya dengan telak. Cukup sekali pukulan keras tubuh Sasuke sudah jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri di hadapan anggota anbu.

"Ini aneh, terlalu mudah untuk kelas Uchiha," Kata anggota anbu yang baru saja memukul Sasuke. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk memastikan yang ia jatuhkan bukan bunshin ataupun jutsu perubahan yang lain.

"Kita jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu jauh, lagi pula kita sudah tahu yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha yang memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke desa." Ujar anggota anbu lain yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari anggota yang memeriksa Sasuke.

"Kalau dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke lalu dia siapa?" tanya salah seorang anbu sambil melepas tas punggung Sasuke yang cukup berat.

"Entahlah ,kalau begitu kau cepat beri laporan hokage, kami berdua akan mengamankan pemuda ini!" Perintah ketua kelompok yang sejak tadi tidak bergeming untuk berkomentar.

"Hai!" jawab salah satu anggota yang segera melesat pergi ke kantor hokage.

Setelah anggota yang lain pergi. Mereka berdua segera membawa Sasuke menuju markas untuk di selidiki. Sesampainya di markas mereka berdua langsung melaporkan apa yang mereka temukan pada Morino Ibiki yang memang sering bertanggung jawab pada hal-hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah, tempatkan dia dalam sel khusus. Pastikan ia tidak dapat lolos," perintah Ibiki pada anak buahnya untuk membawa Sasuke dalam sel.

"Apa kalian yakin dia seorang Uchiha ?" tanya Ibiki sedikit ragu karena yang ia ketahui Uchiha yang masih tersisa hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke setelah perang. Madara dan Obito Uchiha jelas-jelas telah dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi mata yang ia miliki tidak salah lagi itu adalah sharingan." Ujar Mizuro ketua kelompok dari anbu yang menemukan Sasuke .

"Lalu ada hal lain yang kalian temukan?" tanya Ibiki penasaran .

"Iya, kami menemukan sebuah tas, dompet dan ini." Kata Mizuro sambil menyerahkan tas dan sebuah barang elektronik kecil berbentuk persegi panjang kecil pada Ibiki.

"Apa ini ?" Ibiki sedikit heran dengan benda kecil yang baru di serahkan oleh Mizuro.

"Aku kira itu sebuah handphone, tapi sedikit berbeda dari yang ada di Konoha. Selain itu aku juga menemukan benda aneh dalam tasnya. Barang itu cukup tipis berbentuk persegi panjang hampir mirip dengan itu namun ukurannya sedikit lebih besar." Kata Mizuro dengan kalem .

"Aneh," gumam Ibiki pendek sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu ia letakkan pada dagu.

Xxx

Aroma sesuatu yang dibakar mulai menyusup di alam bawah sadar Miro. Miro berusaha membuka mata safirnya meskipun sedikit berat akibat nyeri yang ia rasakan pada tubuh kecilnya. Untuk sesaat pandangannya agak kabur ketika melihat dimana dia tersadar , dia baru menyadari ternyata dia sekarang di tengah hutan. Miro mencoba terduduk, pandangannya kemudian ia alihkan pada seorang pria berkimono putih dengan lambang kipas merah dipunggungnya.

"Tuan ini dimana ?" tanya Miro pada seseorang yang masih terduduk membelakanginya.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun," kata orang itu dengan suara baritone yang sangat terdengar dingin di telinga Miro.

"Ekh iya, Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Tuan ini dimana?" Miro baru sadar jika pastinya orang ini yang telah menolongnya.

Orang asing itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap Miro. Miro terbelalak terkejut melihat sosok dihadapannya sungguh mirip dengan Onii-channya. Seandainya mata itu berwarna merah pastilah Miro sudah memanggilnya Onii-chan.

Sosok asing itu diam memandangi Miro dengan intens . Mata hitam dengan sorot dingin yang kejam sungguh membuat Miro bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mata hitam itu memicing tajam pada Miro.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku sedang bermain bersama kakakku tapi tiba-tiba ada cahaya aneh yang menyerap kami. Tahu-tahu aku disini." Kata Miro dengan takut-takut. Sasuke memandang sejenak lalu berjalan menjauhi Miro. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjutpun Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa anak itu berkata jujur. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah apa energi tadi yang mengirim anak ini. Otak jenius Sasuke langsung bekerja cepat untuk menyimpulkan anak yang ia tolong bukan berasal dari daerah ini atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dimensi ini. Orang berpindah dimensi memang terdengar gila tapi fakta itulah yang ia temukan dari kemunculan Miro.

Sasuke berjalan dengan lambat menuju tempat ia menemukan bocah itu. Tanpa harus menengok dia sudah bisa memastikan bocah asing sedang mengekor di belakangnya. Miro yang masih dalam kebingungan mau tidak mau harus mengikuti pemuda asing yang berjalan entah kemana.

"Nii-san kita akan kemana?" Tanya Miro sambil berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah Sasuke yang terlalu cepat menurut Miro. Ia bahkan harus bersusah payah untuk melewati akar-akar pohon yang melintang di tengah jalan.

"Nii-san?" Tanya Miro lagi dengan agak jengkel karena pemuda itu sangat mengacuhkannya. Jangankan peduli tentang susahnya Miro mengikuti dirinya, menjawab saja tidak.

"Dinginya overdosis," desis Miro rendah hingga Sasuke tidak mendengar.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda di depan Miro menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah tanah lapang . Sasuke berdiri tegak dihadapan Miro.

"Aku menemukanmu disini, Miro!" Ujar Sasuke dengan langsung memanggil nama bocah asing itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tentu Miro bingung bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tahu namanya padahal mereka belum saling berkenalan.

"Tasmu, buku itu bertuliskan namamu!" Kata Sasuke pendek.

"Kau!" Miro menyorot tajam mata hitam Sasuke.

Setelah tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, Miro memilih untuk berkeliling sejenak di tempat asing dimana ia ditemukan. Perhatiannya sedikit teralih ketika ia melihat benda bulat berwarna orange yang sangat ia tahu.

"Bolaku!" kata Miro gembira. Sasuke sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miro yang terlihat gembira menemukan bola berwarna Orange. Merasa tidak ada petunjuk yang jelas Sasuke kemudian berjalan untuk pulang meninggalkan tanah lapang itu.

"Nii-san , jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Miro sambil berlari mencapai Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming tapi dia berjalan lebih pelan lagi agar bocah itu bisa mengikutinya.

"Oh ya perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Miro, Nii-san bisa memanggilku Miro," Walaupun pemuda itu telah mengetahui namanya tapi Miro merasa perlu memperkenalkan diri secara formal.

"Hn?"

Miro dongkol ketika perkenalannya hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Miro berusaha sabar.

"Siapa nama Nii-san?" tanya Miro sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke pendek dan datar.

"Marga kakak juga Uchiha ya, tidak kusangka kita juga mempunyai marga yang sama. Nama kakakku juga Sasuke ." Celoteh Miro untuk mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya hening. Namun tampaknya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan omongan Miro.

Sepanjang perjalanan Miro berusaha mengajak bicara Sasuke tapi hasilnya tentu Miro seperti berbicara pada tembok pasalnya Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas atau paling banyak tiga kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke Nii-san?" Miro masih berusaha mengajak bicara Sasuke.

"Hn?" Miro sudah menduga gumaman tidak jelas itulah yang akan muncul.

"Sasuke Nii-san is ….. boy because he never answer my questions with right." Kata Miro lantang seperti yang ia lakukan di sekolah ketika gurunya menyuruh Miro membaca tulisan di papan tulis.

Sasuke hanya memandang heran apa yang dikatakan Miro. Sementara itu Miro justru semakin asik mengolok-olok Sasuke dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Sasuke is …."

"Sasuke is…."

Begitulah cara Miro mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke. Coba saja Sasuke tahu maksud Miro pastinya Miro sudah dicincang habis Sasuke dari tadi.

"Hentikan kicauanmu bocah," desis Sasuke dingin.

"OK..Ok.. Mr. Cold! " Ujar Miro malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Berhentilah menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kumegerti," Kali ini Sasuke sedikit terpancing dengan kelakuan Miro.

Miro tersenyum mengejek. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidak peduli terhadap yang kulakukan." Kata Miro menanggapi Sasuke sambil memainkan bola basketnya.

"_Sial aku terpancing emosi, rupanya bocah ini sengaja menjebakku," _Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Harus Sasuke akui bocah ini cukup pintar memainkan kata-kata.

**Markas Penyelidikan Konoha di waktu yang Sama**

"Sudah aku bilang sejak awal namaku memang Sasuke Uchiha, Nona!" Kata Sasuke keras sambil meronta tidak jelas dari baju yang mengikat dirinya. Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika dirinya bangun seluruh tubuhnya di bungkus dengan baju tahananan yang membongkotnya seperti ikan. Tidak berhenti disitu bahkan sejak kesadaran Sasuke pulih ia belum bisa melihat sama sekali kerena matanya telah ditutup erat-erat.

"Jujurlah atau kau akan keadaan seperti itu lebih lama orang asing!" Suara wanita itu cukup terdengar galak ditelinga Sasuke. Sudah berulang kali Tsunade menanyakan hal yang sama pada pemuda asing itu tapi dia selalu menjawab hal yang sama.

"Aku capek nona, perlu dijelaskan berapa kali sih. Kalau kalian tidak percaya silahkan hubungi keluarga Uchiha Nakashi, nama Ibuku Stella Uchiha. Alamat Rumahku Komplek Uchiha, Jalan Sakura II nomor 5. Kurang percaya lagi silahkan datangi catatan sipil Negara Jepang. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Hardik Sasuke dengan keras dengan meronta, tapi sayang ikatan itu terlalu kuat sehingga ia masih dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Nona, identitas yang kami temukan sama dengan yang ia katakan." Kata Ibiki menambahkan. Sepertinya Ibiki mulai kasihan pada pemuda yang sedang di interogasi, entah mengapa suara pemuda itu terdengar jujur.

"Tuh kan! Aku tidak bohong. Sekarang cepat lepaskan ikatan ini. Sakit tau!" Pinta Sasuke dengan nada memelas.

Tsunade tampak menimbang sesaat.

"Lepaskan penutup matanya!" Tsunade belum berani melepaskan seluruh ikatan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa mengabaikan informasi tentang pemuda bermata Sharingan di depannya ini.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata merahnya untuk menyesuaikan kondisi matanya yang baru saja tertutup. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar , ia saat ini sedang terduduk di tengah ruangan dengan beberapa orang yang tampak sangar. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang memandangnya tajam.

"Tidak salah lagi mata itu adalah Sharingan," gumam wanita itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, untuk memahami situasi. Dugaanya adalah orang-orang asing ini mempermasalahkan bola mata yang ia miliki.

"Mata ini asli sejak lahir jika kalian ingin tahu. Jika kalian masih protes lagi aku sudah angkat tangan." Kata Sasuke sengak layaknya remaja keras kepala umumnya.

"Sekarang aku pasrah aja, kalian mau apakan aku terserah. Aku tidak peduli lagi! Kalau aku akan mati disini aku sudah terima. PUAS!" Umpat Sasuke sebagai tanda ia telah kehabisan akal untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

Semua yang ada disitu mendadak diam mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan kebetulan juga mempunyai wajah mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal.

"Ibiki ! Panggil Yamanaka Inoichi!" perintah Tsunade cepat. Ibiki tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung pergi dari hadapan Tsunade untuk memanggil Ibiki.

"Jadi aku akan diapakan lagi nih?" Hela Sasuke pasrah sambil merunduk. Ia semakin bingung dengan situasi yang tejadi padanya. Mulai dari terhisap dalam cahaya aneh, terdampar ditempat asing, ditahan kawanan aneh dan tidak jelas. _"Masa iya aku pindah dimensi_?" Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Tsunade memandang intens wajah pemuda yang terlihat kuyu.

"Bersabarlah, kami akan melepaskanmu bila kami sudah yakin kau tidak membahayakan kami." Kata Tsunade dengan tenang. Perkataan Tsunade tadi sedikit memberi harapan pada Sasuke.

"Nona bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Sasuke formal dan sopan.

"Tsunade, itu namaku. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sasuke?" Tsunade sedikit mengernyitkan dahi ketika Sasuke bisa bertanya sesopan ini.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, tolong beri penjelasan alasan kalian menganggap saya sebagai pribadi yang membahayakan. Saya sungguh bingung kenapa saya ditahan disini sedangkan saya tidak membuat kekacauan maupun bertindak kriminal diwilayah anda. Saya juga bukan teroris, saya hanya warga sipil yang tidak sengaja tersesat." Kata Sasuke dengan serius dan sedikit mendogakkan wajahnya pada Tsunade yang masih memampang sikap wasdapa pada dirinya.

"Itu karena kau orang asing. Kami baru saja dilandang perang dan belum benar-benar pulih dari sisa perang. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan sembarangan orang masuk ke wilayah kami terlebih lagi pada orang yang memiliki penampilan mencurigakan." Meski Tsunade menjawab dengan sopan jawaban Sasuke namun itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya lantas mempercayai Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas sambil menggerakkan sebagian tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Ia sedikit kesakitan karena posisi tangannya dalam posisi menyilang di depan tubuhnya lalu ditarik kebelakang untuk di ikat kebelakang. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau kesakitan?" Tsunade merasa Iba melihat Sasuke mulai meringis kesakitan. Entah mengapa ia mulai iba dengan pemuda ini.

"Ya iyalah, hanya orang gila yang merasa nyaman terikat seperti ini. Orang tuaku aja tidak pernah mengikatku seperti ini." Katanya sambil mendelik tidak percaya pada Tsunade. Ia kini sedikit mempertanyakan kewarasan Tsunade tentang dirinya yang tidak kesakitan jika diikat.

Tsunade tertawa rendah. Ia mulai sedikit menikmati berbincang dengan Sasuke yang statusnya sebagai tahanan mereka. Menurutnya pemuda ini cukup aneh, ia heran dengan Sasuke yang bisa bersikap formal dan bercanda disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke cemberut ditertawai Tsunade.

"Hoi Nona dari pada tertawa mending bukain dong ikatannya ,sakit nih!" Pinta Sasuke tanpa sungkan seolah berbicara pada temannya. Ia sedikit menggeliat untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Nanti saja, kita buktikan dulu kau tidak membahayakan bagi kami. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Tsunade lembut sambil mengitari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang bingung.

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu bocah!" Ujar Tsunade tiba-tiba pada Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade membuat Sasuke serasa disambar petir disiang bolong.

"WHAT do you say miss?" Respon Sasuke lebay. Sasuke bergidik ngeri, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan ditaksir tante-tante. Tsunade tidak mengerti kata-kata Sasuke namun ia cukup tahu Sasuke sepertinya salah taksir.

"No-na jangan katakan,"Sasuke tergagap takut.

"CTAAAK!"

"WADAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Teriak Sasuke keras ketika sebuah jitakan sangar mendarat pada kepalanya. Itu adalah jitakan tersakit yang pernah ia rasakan, bahkan saat kepalanya terbentur bola basket tidak sesakit ini. Ingin sekali ia memeganggi kepalanya namun harus tertahan oleh baju tahanan yang mengikatnya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu nak!" Kata Tsunade gahar sambil memelototi Sasuke.

"Dasar tante-tante genit! Sakit tau!" Rutuk Sasuke masih meringis kesakitan.

Kedua sudut dahi Tsunade terangkat mendengar panggilan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. "Apa katamu bocah-"

Kemarahan Tsunade harus terhenti ketika Morino Ibiki sudah datang bersama Yamanaka Inoichi. Ia baru menyadari jika mereka berdua sedang jadi totontonan anak buahnya termasuk Ibiki dan Inoichi. Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sang Hokage bisa bertengkar akrab pada pemuda yang menjadi tahanannya. Kalau bertengkar dengan Naruto itu biasa tapi melihat Tsunade bertengkar dengan yang lain adalah hal diluar kebiasaan.

"Nona Tsunade!" Panggil ibiki pada sang Hokage.

Tsunade menoleh pada siapa yang datang. Ibiki dan Inoichi langsung memberi hormat padanya.

"Inoichi kau sudah tahu kan untuk apa kau aku panggil?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tegas menunjukkan wibawanya kembali sebagai seorang Hokage. Sasuke memandang bingung sambil mencoba berpikir apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Izinkan saya melakukannya," Kata Inoichi menyetujui. Inoichi lalu berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang heran kelakuan pria yang diketahui bernama Inoichi. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di kepala Sasuke kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tetap diam dan tenang tidak berusaha melawan Inoichi.

Inoichi akan menggunakan jurus membaca pikiran pada Sasuke. Dengan begini dia dapat melihat seluruh isi fikiran Sasuke. Detik itu juga pandangan Sasuke tampak kosong, mata merahnya membulat dan terfokus pada mata Inoichi. Inoichi dengan jurusnya mulai membaca seluruh fikiran Sasuke yang benar-benar diluar dugaan menurutnya. Seluruh informasi telah tersalin dalam otak Inoichi.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu tubuh Sasuke merasa lelah begitu Inoichi melepaskan jurusnya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan kepalanya tiba-tiba pening, pandangannya mengabur lalu berubah gelap. Tubuh Sasuke yang terikat hampir saja terjatuh kelantai kalau saja Inoichi tidak bergerak cepat menahan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menerima jurus ini," Lapor Inoichi sebelum sang Hokage bertanya lebih jauh padanya.

"Apa laporanmu Inoichi?" tanya Tsunade menuntut penjelasan Inoichi.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Tapi bolehkah saya minta satu hal dulu. Jika berkenan perkenankanlah pemuda itu dilepas ikatannya kurasa ia perlu perawatan lebih lanjut." Pinta Inoichi dengan nada yang mengasihi sang pemuda malang korban salah tangkap.

"Baik! Ibiki lepaskan dia dan tolong panggil Sakura kehadapanku." Perintah Tsunade cepat yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Ibiki.

"Kita keruanganku Inoichi!" Ujar Tsunade sambil berbalik berjalan menuju kantornya.

XXX

Tsunade terduduk pusing dimeja kerjanya. Dimeja itu terdapat beberapa tumpukkan lembar laporan yang harus ia periksa namun bukan itu yang membuatnya pusing. Ia memijit keningnya dengan cukup keras untuk berusaha mempercayai laporan terakurat dari Yamanaka Inoichi. Dari yang dibaca Inoichi, Tsunade mendapat laporan yang berisi tentang fakta-fakta yang sulit dipercaya oleh akal sehat dari seorang Sasuke yang ia interogasi. Ia mendapat beberapa poin penting.

- Sasuke bukan dari dimensi yang sama dengan yang mereka tinggali.

- Biodata yang Sasuke utarakan sama dengan yang Inoichi utarakan.

- Ia terdampar disini bersama sang adik yang bernama Uchiha Miro.

- Tentang Sharingan yang ia miliki memang sudah ia miliki sejak lahir, yang sedikit mengganjal Tsunade adalah tentang mitos yang berkembang dalam kalangan Uchiha di dunia Sasuke yang mengatakan leluhur mereka berasal dari dimensi lain.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan besar, memangnya ada klan Uchiha yang berpindah dimensi. Pertanyaan itulah yang masih ia fikirkan. Tapi dibalik rasa pusingnya itu dia sedikit menemukan kelegaan ketika mendengar fakta Sasuke yang mereka tahan hanya warga sipil biasa.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf pada bocah itu,"gumam Tsunade sambil membaca hasil laporan Inoichi lebih lanjut.

Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar bunyi pintu diketuk. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Masuk!" perintah Tsunade. Suzune masuk bersama Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, ada apa memanggil saya?" Sakura memandang Tsunade dengan mata iris viridian yang siaga tanda ia telah siap menerima misi apapun.

Hokage cantik itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sakura Haruno! Aku punya misi untukmu merawat pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Tsunade dengan serius.

Bersambung

*Celingak-celinguk*. Hai semuanya? Wiew…saya tidak menyangka ada yang memperhatikan fic gaje saya lagi. Yaps balas-balas dulu

eL-yuMiichann : Terimakasih udah baca dan Riview.

Luchia Hiruma : He he maaf-maaf. Saya perbaiki lagi setelah ini. Typo memang jadi masalah utama saya. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih.

mako-chan : Terimakasih atas kesediaannya memberi riview.

Cherry : Terimasih telah membaca dan memberi riview.

WisnuDamayanti: Sedikit terjawab dichapter ini, Sasuke Nii-chan punya gak ya? Tanya Sasuke Nii-chan langsung aja deh pasti dijawab hi hi hi. Tunggu aja deh… Terimakasih sudah baca n riview.

About Chapter 2

Dalam cerita ini saya menuliskan handphone sudah ada di Konoha karena saya punya asumsi di Konoha barang-barang elektronik layaknya TV, Computer, handphone, radio, kulkas sudah ada disana dan menjadi barang yang lazim ditemui. Namun saya asumsikan disini benda elektronik layaknya Handphone belum umum menjadi alat komunikasi utama disana. Sepertinya itu saja catatan pentingnya. Terimakasih saya ucapkan pada reader yang mau membaca dan memberi riview. Mohon maaf jika ada kata yang tidak berkenan.

Aneh ?

Gaje?

OOC?

Silahkan beri kritik, saran, komentar dan opini yang membangun untuk menjadi masukan saya agar bisa menulis lebih benar lagi.

Berminat memberi Riview ?

Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author.

Chapter 3

Hari mulai menjelang malam, suasana hutan pada malam hari menjadi pengalaman baru bagi Miro. Suara-suara hewan aneh yang membuatnya takut ia coba abaikan meskipun rasa khawatir menyelimuti dirinya. Bocah delapan tahun itu sekarang terduduk di dekat api unggun yang telah dibuat ulang oleh Sasuke. Meskipun ia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang dinginya minta ampun namun Miro terpaksa tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sasuke karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hutan ini.

Mata blue safirnya saat ini sedang asik melihat pemuda asing bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang membakar beberapa ubi. Miro memperhatikan baik-baik pemuda yang memiliki paras sangat mirip Onii-channya. Seandainya saja pemuda itu sedikit lebih tinggi lagi dan memiliki mata merah pastinya Miro sudah mengira dia saudara kembar identik atau klon dari Onii-channya.

"Berhentilah menatapku!" Suara dingin milik bungsu Uchiha menghardik Miro. Sasuke menyadari sejak tadi ia telah menjadi sumber tatapan bocah bermata blue safir. Dia bukannya takut dengan tatapan itu namun dia risih jika ditatap Miro terlebih lagi tatapannya mirip dengan Naruto. Mata blue safir mereka entah mengapa punya magnet tersendiri untuk melemahkan sikapnya.

"Huh, dasar galak! Wajah sih mirip tapi kelakuan bagaikan bumi dan langit!" Umpat Miro sambil membuang muka pada sosok stoic yang baru saja ditatapnya.

Pemuda Uchiha tidak menanggapi komentar tidak penting itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitas berpikirnya lagi untuk mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Keheningan diantara mereka terjadi cukup lama sampai Sasuke angkat bicara.

" Miro," Panggil Sasuke datar pada bocah yang tampak melamun memandangi api unggun.

"Hn?" Miro meniru aksen Sasuke dengan ekspresi bosan. Ia bahkan tidak berpaling ketika dipanggil namanya.

Iris black onixnya memandang tajam tidak terima, baru kali ada orang yang berani mengacuhkan panggilannya terlebih lagi dilakukan seorang bocah ingusan. Tidak mau terpancing emosi lagi ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Miro.

"Kurasa kau harus segera mencari kakakmu dan cari jalan keluar untuk kembali," Kata Sasuke datar tanpa melihat Miro. Ia lebih memilih bersedekap sambil duduk santai menikmati radiasi panas yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kakakku dan aku tidak tahu cara kembali."

Suara Miro yang tadinya terdengar manja mendadak lebih terdengar dewasa ditelinga Sasuke. Ia sedikit melirik ekspresi bocah 8 tahun yang berubah serius. Mata blue safirnya yang kekanakan berubah menjadi tatapan kedewasaan yang menunjukkan keseriusan berpikir.

"Onii-chan menghilang didalam lorong misterius itu. Ada kemungkinan Onii-chan berada di tempat lain." Kata Miro memberi spekulasi pada Sasuke. Dia segera mengambil tas miliknya dan mengambil handphone yang memang selalu ia bawa dalam tas. Meskipun ia tahu handphone itu tidak bisa digunakan di dimensi ini namun ia ingin memberi tahu Sasuke sesuatu.

Miro mengutak atik benda asing itu di depan Sasuke.

"Itu handphone milikmu?" Dia tahu benda itu adalah sebuah handphone namun itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang pernah ia temui.

"Rupanya Nii-san tahu juga barang ini, kukira aku terlempar kedunia primitive!" Ujarnya mengejek sambil mencari –cari data yang diinginkannya. Dia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu karena melihat tampilan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang jadul dan ia tidak melihat satupun barang elektronik yang dibawa sang pemuda raven.

Sang pemuda stoick tak bergeming. Dia lebih suka membuka topic lain daripada menanggapi Miro yang ujung-ujungnya dia akan terpeleset dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Cukup sekali saja dan tidak ada untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lihat ini!" Miro mengulurkan handphone miliknya dengan tampilan wajah Onii-channya. Sasuke sangat terkejut ternyata jalan pikiran Miro hampir sama cepatnya dengan jalan pikirannya. Baru saja ia ingin meminta ciri-ciri kakak Miro namun si bocah telah dapat menentukan sendiri langkah apa yang ia ambil walau tentunya butuh bantuan.

Sasuke memandang foto pemuda dengan paras yang amat ia kenal. Pemuda raven dengan mata sharingan sedang menggendong Miro dipunggungnya dengan tertawa lebar.

"Itu Onii-chanku namanya Sasuke Uchiha yang jelas itu bukan dirimu." Timpal Miro sebelum Sasuke sempat berkomentar satu patahpun. Sasuke menggeram rendah karena ia merasa seperti dipermainkan bocah bernama Miro Uchiha. Bocah itu cukup menyebalkan, ia menjadi orang pertama yang tidak memberinya waktu untuk berkomentar. Miro seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, dan bocah itu mendahuluinya lagi.

"Sharingan," bisiknya pelan sambil menatap mata merah yang amat ia kenal. Wajah itu bagai duplikat dirinya yang tercetak sempurna dalam foto.

Miro tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Istilah sharingan yang Nii-san sebut sama dengan istilah yang ada dalam clan kami." Ini mungkin terdengar gila tapi dia seperti menemukan kesamaan antara sharingan yang dikatakan Sasuke dan Onii-channya.

"Sharingan adalah mata turun temurun milik clan Uchiha. Tidak ada yang mendapat mata ini kecuali dia keturunan langsung dari Uchiha." Tutur Sasuke pada bocah yang ia akui cukup pintar dimatanya. Sekarang ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Miro.

"Sharingan dan Uchiha, dua kata yang sama-sama tidak dipisahkan baik di clanku dan clan Nii-san. Tapi apa mungkin kita satu keturunan?" Miro sedikit berhati-hati ketika mengatakan frasa "kita" karena ia cukup tahu Sasuke di depannya bukanlah orang yang mudah menerima spekulasi tanpa dasar.

"Itu tidak mungkin clan Uchiha yang tersisa hanyalah aku seorang kecuali jika-," Sasuke menahan kata-katanya untuk dilanjutkan Miro yang terlihat sedikit menemukan benang merah.

"Jika ada yang melakukan perpindahan dimensi. Ini mungkin terlihat seperti cerita fiksi tapi jika dikaitkan dengan mitos clanku ini terdengar lebih masuk akal tapi secara ilmiah itu tidak mungkin!" Mata blue safir kekanakannya membulat lebar ketika ambil kesimpulan dari pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak masuk akal lantas kenapa kau disini, hah."

Tanpa disadari oleh si bocah, sebuah senyum tipis baru saja tersungging dari wajah Uchiha. Entah mengapa ia berharap fakta yang di argumenkan oleh Miro benar adanya.

"Uchiha, sharingan dan mitos?" Bocah 8 tahun itu masih mencoba mengait-kaitkan fakta yang tidak masuk akal. Wajah polos kekanakannya terlihat mengeras pertanda sel-sel otak cerdasnya bekerja. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan Miro untuk berpikir sendiri, jelas jika ingin menemukan benang merah ini kuncinnya adalah informasi-informasi tentang klan Uchiha dari tempat Miro berasal

"Ini sulit ditelaah dengan jenis ilmu pengetahuan manapun !" Geramnya rendah. Tangan kecilnya mengacak-acak rambut bebeknya pertanda ia menemui kebuntuan.

"Bodoh! Sampai kapanpun kau menelaah dengan pengetahuanmu kurasa kau tidak akan menemukan apapun." Cibir Sasuke pada bocah yang terlihat frustasi. Dia akhirnya sedikit menikmati rasa putus asa yang ditampilkan oleh Miro.

"Dugaanku pastilah ada jutsu yang memanggil kalian atau salah satu dari kalian mengaktifkan jutsu pindah dimensi. Dalam klan kalian adakah pengguna Sharingan selain kakakmu?" Langkah terbaik yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah memperoleh informasi sedetail-detailnya. Ini masalah serius dan ia tidak ingin basa-basi lagi.

Miro terdiam untuk mengolah kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Ia sedikit menggaris bawahi tentang pengguna sharingan. Setahunya sharingan hanya dimiliki kakaknya dan dalam sejarah klan tidak ada yang pernah mempunyai kecuali kakaknya. Mereka memang mengenal istilah sharingan tetapi hanya sebatas cerita turun temurun. Jika Sasuke di depan menanyakan tentang pengguna sharingan ia bisa menarik kesimpulan sharingan pastilah objek dalam klan Uchiha yang bisa digunakan. Tapi permasalahannya adalah kenapa kakaknya bisa memiliki sharingan sejak lahir. Untuk sekarang ia belum tahu jawabannya karena keterbatasan pengetahuannya tentang jutsu. Berpikir tentang pengguna objek ia sedikit terhenyak mengingat tentang tanda lahir yang pasti dimiliki semua keturunan garis utama Uchiha. Apa itu segel dari leluhur mereka? Ia tidak akan tahu jika tidak bertanya.

Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban dari bocah yang duduk dihadapannya. Mata onixnya yang tajam memandangi bocah yang mengaku Uchiha dengan serius.

"Tidak, Onii-chanku terlahir dengan mata sharingan. Nii-san bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pinta Miro dengan sopan.

Sasuke mengangguk pendek. "Apa?"

Miro tersenyum, ia lalu membuka kemeja putih sekolahnya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memandang heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Miro. Ditengah dinginnya udara malam ia berusaha menahan hawa dingin hutan yang mulai merasuk kulitnya. Ia lalu mendekat pada Sasuke lalu berbalik untuk menunjukkan tanda lahir di punggung kanannya. Sebuah tanda lahir kecil berupa tiga tomoe dengan lingkaran aneh terlihat jelas dimata Sasuke.

"Benarkah ini sebuah segel?"

Pemuda beriris onix membelalak tak percaya melihat sebuah segel tertanam permanen ditubuh sang bocah. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Miro.

"Tahan sebentar !" Perintah Sasuke padanya untuk menahan hawa dingin malam. Tangan pucat sang raven menyusuri punggung Uchiha Miro dengan seksama. Tanpa sepengetahuan Miro ia telah mengaktifkan sharinganya untuk melihat struktur segel yang dimiliki Miro. Dalam tubuh Miro, Sasuke bisa melihat ada sumber cakra yang memang terkunci rapat dalam tubuh sang bocah. Ia baru pertama kali melihat macam segel yang bisa mengunci cakra turun temurun.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya sejenak untuk menonaktifkan mode sharinganya.

"Kurasa kau harus menceritakan seluruh klanmu Miro!" Dia menepuk pelan punggung Miro layaknya seorang kakak yang meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah." Kata Miro seraya memakai kembali bajunya.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Malam beranjak semakin larut, angin malam yang dingin mulai menyusup ke tulang seorang gadis dengan surai soft pink. Gadis dengan iris viridian itu mendekapkan kedua tangan ke tubuhnya untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Tak kusangka malam ini begitu dingin," gumamnya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan pada jendela kamar. Mata indahnya sejenak menatap bulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang malam itu.

"SREK!"

Sakura lalu menutup gorden ruangan begitu ia telah puas menikmati keindahan malam. Pandangannya kemudian ia alihkan pada sosok pemuda dengan paras yang sangat familiar namun tidak ia kenal yang sedang terbaring di ruang perawatan. Dia tidak memungkiri rasa rindunya pada Sasukelah yang membuat dia masih bertahan di ruang perawatan seorang pemuda asing. Setidaknya memandang paras pemuda itu sedikit bisa mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke merawatmu sekarang ini, aku seperti dipermainkan takdir. Kau begitu mirip dengan pemuda yang sangat kucintai bahkan namanya pun sama." Sakura terkikik kecil dari tempat duduknya disamping ranjang Sasuke. Sejak menerima misi merawat pemuda yang berbeda dimensi Sakura terus saja berprolog ria ketika merawat Sasuke. Ia sendiri sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya percaya jika ada manusia yang bisa berpindah dimensi namun setelah dijelaskan oleh sang Hokage, Sakura bisa mulai percaya meski masih ada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Kuharap sih kau tidak sedingin Sasuke yang kukenal. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu siuman." Suara halus Sakura membentuk simfoni indah namun sayangnya pemuda yang menjadi curhatannya terus saja tertidur nyenyak. Sakura sangat tahu kondisi pemuda ini sangatlah lemah akibat tenaganya harus terkuras habis saat menerima jurus milik ayah Ino, ia sudah menanganinya dan membuat perkiraan pemuda ini akan sadar paling cepat besok pagi.

Setelah siuman sebenarnya Sakura masih akan punya misi tambahan bersama Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi Sensei yaitu membantu pemuda ini menemukan adiknya yang terpisah. Sakura tidak perlu menanyakan alasan sang Godaime Hokage memberikan misi ini pada mereka yang jelas mereka akan setidaknya senang bisa sedikit mengingat Sasuke yang sudah memutuskan tidak kembali ke desa dengan status ninja pengelana alias bebas. Meskipun 'Sasuke mereka' tidak akan tergantikan tapi setidaknya mereka punya teman baru.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, jangan terkejut jika bertemu teman-temanku ya," Senyum Sakura merekah seperti anak kecil sambil menopangkan kedua dagunya di tepi ranjang rumah sakit. Andai saja Sasuke sadar pastilah ia bisa blushing hebat melihat paras dan senyum manis Sakura yang menawan. Malangnya gadis secantik itu harus diacuhkan oleh sosok lain dengan nama yang sama.

Sakura tidak bosan-bosannya memandangi sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Jika diperhatikan lagi ia sedikit menemukan perbedaan, meskipun sama-sama memiliki garis wajah hampir tidak ada bedanya entah mengapa Sakura bisa sedikit menemukan kontur wajah kekanakan dalam pemuda ini.

"Hi hi hi, jika dipandangi lebih detail lagi kau imut juga." Sakura lagi-lagi berprolok ria.

"Cepat sadar Sasuke!" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

Malam hampir berganti fajar ditandai dengan semburat merah mulai mucul dari ufuk timur. Namun dipagi sebuta itu sudah ada sosok yang sudah terjaga atau lebih tepatnya masih terjaga sejak tadi malam. Sosok raven itu tersandar di batang kayu dengan tubuh bagian atas tanpa pakaian dan di pahanya ada sesosok bocah yang tertidur pulas diselimuti baju sang pemuda.

Setelah terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup panjang tadi malam Sasuke terpaksa memaklumi kondisi Miro yang masih anak-anak sehingga ia membiarkannya tidur begitu terlihat lelah. Sebagai gantinya Sasuke akan meminjam Handphone Miro sebagai media analisanya lebih lanjut. Ia sempat jengkel ketika Miro yang notabene anak laki-laki takut tidur berjauhan dengan Sasuke.

Dia cukup heran melihat bocah delapan tahun itu tidur dengan begitu pulasnya secara cepat. Ia sedikit menggeser posisi tidur sang bocah agar membuat kepala Miro bisa mendapat bantalan dari pahanya.

Dia lagi-lagi sedikit tersenyum kecil memandang wajah bocah yang sedang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Tadi malam setelah mendapat persetujan Miro, Sasuke diperbolehkan melihat semua data yang ada di handphone sang bocah. Yang paling menarik perhatian-perhatian tentu saja ratusan foto yang terabadikan di dalamnya. Foto yang rata-rata diambil dalam posisi konyol yang diperagakan Miro dan Sasu benar-benar membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Aniki apa ini yang dinamakan perasaan seorang kakak?" Dia menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit pagi yang melukiskan ribuan bintang yang berkerlap kelip indah. Kenapa hatinya melembut? Ada apa dengan sang raven? Jawabanya ada pada pertemuannya dengan Miro dan masa lalu kedua klan Uchiha yang terpisah.

Mengingat sedikit pertemuannya dengan para edotensei para Hokage sebelum perang dunia Shinobi ia membuka memorinya baik-baik. Uchiha memang klan yang menghargai kasih sayang hal itu terbukti dengan seluruh foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Miro. Sasuke bisa memahami alasan kenapa beberapa leluhurnya memutuskan berpindah dimensi, menyegel kekuatan mereka dan memilih hidup damai tanpa kekuatan. Dia bisa menarik kesimpulan mereka tidak ingin menjadi klan Uchiha yang bisa buas sewaktu-waktu karena kekuatan kasih sayang mereka miliki terlalu kuat. Mereka ingin menjadi klan yang bisa hidup damai tanpa kebencian akibat kehilangan kasih sayang.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Mereka berhasil menyegel Sharingan," gumamnya. Mereka klan yang berhasil menyegel chakra special yang akan menyebar dalam otak jika kebenciaan datang pada mereka. Selama 400 tahun bahkan sebelum Madara ada ternyata leluhur mereka sudah ada yang berpikiran maju untuk membentuk masa depan mereka sendiri dimana mereka tidak harus terbelenggu dengan kebencian yang kuat.

"Kau beruntung Miro!" Sasuke membelai pelan rambut hitam milik Miro.

Dari seluruh cerita Miro ada dua masalah yang menganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke kakak Miro memiliki sharingan sejak lahir dan bagaimana mereka bisa disini? D

.

.

.

Suara burung-burung kecil berkicau merdu dari pohon-pohon sekitar rumah sakit Konoha. Sang mentari telah muncul dari ufuk timur pertanda malam telah usai. Secara naluriah seorang pemuda yang tadinya terbaring dan tertidur dengan damai mulai merasakan kesadarannya akan kembali kedua nyata. Ia sedikit menggerakkan ujung jarinnya yang dia sadari sudah terbebas dari ikatan. Iris merahnya sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap untuk melihat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Kamar itu seperti kamar perawatan yang ada di rumah sakit untuk pasien VVIP. Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan seorang gadis berambut soft pink.

"Eh, siapa ini ?" Gadis berambut soft pink sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke. Gadis berparas manis itu tertidur sambil terduduk di sebelah ranjang perawatannya. Dengan hati-hati dia turun dari ranjang agar tidak membangunkan sang gadis misterius. Paras tampannya menunjukkan rasa penasaran. _"Ini manusia bukan ya?"_ batin Sasuke mempertanyakan karena gadis itu terlalu cantik untuk seorang manusia terlebih lagi rambut shoft pink alaminya sangat membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Sasuke masih menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan heran dari samping. Ia lalu jongkok untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi paras sang gadis. Jarinya ia majukan untuk menonyol gadis misterius yang masih tertidur.

"Nyut!" Sasuke berhasil menonyol pipi lembut sang gadis. Reflek iris viridian terbuka.

"DUAGH!"

Detik itu juga Sasuke langsung terlempar ke pojok ruangan dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Baka! Dasar tidak sopan!" Bentak Sakura berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan. Paras yang tadinya manis dimata Sasuke langsung berubah 180 derajat begitu melihat mengerikannya gadis ini.

"Ma- maaf kelancanganku Nona." Kata Sasuke terbata-bata. Jujur dia jadi tidak enak hati pada gadis bersurai pink.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Huh kali ini kau kumaafkan Sasuke, jika kau mengulanginya lagi kupastikan tulang lehermu akan patah!" Ancam Sakura dengan galak sambil menudingkan jarinya pada Sasuke.

"Iy-iya." Katanya pendek sambil menelan ludah tanda terancam. _"Tampang hellokitty, hati preman!"_ Batin Sasuke ngeri.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang masih tersudut dipojok ruang perawatan dengan wajah ketakutan.

" Hmmm?" Senyum Sakura mengembang bagaikan bunga mawar yang mampu memikat siapa saja. Sasuke bingung.

Sakura mendesah panjang dihadapan Sasuke."Ternyata kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kukenal."

"Eh? Begitu?"

Sakura menonyol pipi Sasuke.

BLUSH! Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam menerima perlakuan gadis asing yang aneh.

"Ne, maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak sengaja memukulmu. Perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno, medic nin." Kata Sakura dengan tulus seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Dia membalas senyuman manis Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Haruno-san." Jawabnya seraya menerima uluran tangan Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau Uchiha Sasuke yang berasal dari dimensi lain kan? Temanku juga ada yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan dia sangat."

"Iya-iya, sangat mirip. Hanya karena mempunyai nama sama dan paras hampir sama bukan berarti kami individu yang sama, Haruno-san." Ini dia masalah utamanya di tempat ini sejak pertama kali datang, ia selalu disamakan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal.

"Aku Sasuke individu yang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kalian kenal."Tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Iris viridian dan iris sharingan saling berpandangan intens. Dalam tatapannya Sakura bisa merasakan kehangat aneh yang bisa terpancar dari mata merah Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau mau mengenalku bukan karena aku mirip temanmu Haruno-san." Perkataan Sasuke sukses menancap dalam relung Sakura.

Gadis beriris viridian itu menunduk sedih. Benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda asing didepannya ini, dia bukan Sasuke yang Sakura cintai. Nyata-nyatannya akhirnya dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk mencari pelarian. Pelarian cinta, mana ada orang yang mau disamakan dengan orang lain, tentunya setiap orang ingin dikenal sebagai dirinya sendiri bukan sebagai duplikat orang lain.

"Baka!" Lirih Sakura menyangkal rasa bersalahnya. Cairan hangat dari mata Sakura tidak tertahan lagi untuk keluar. Sakura terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. Ia malu akan kebodohannya. Ia tidak tahan dengan perasaan sakit yang terus menyesaki dadanya karena pria yang ia cintai tidak ingin bersamanya.

"Ekh?" Sasuke jadi panik. "_Gawat sepertinya aku salah ucap!"_

Sasuke langsung duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Haruno-san, aku salah ucap ya? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung masalah pribadimu." Tanpa ragu-ragu dia meminta maaf pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Maaf aku jadi cengeng begini." Ia menyeka air matanya untuk melihat tatapan khawatir dari mata merah Sasuke.

"Maaf, Haruno-san!" Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada air mata lagi yang keluar Sakura baru menjawab. "Tidak, apa yang kau katakan itu benar." Lirihnya pelan.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?" Cetus Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Eh ?" Sudut jidat Sakura langsung terangkat tersinggung. Pria satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti perasaan cewek.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau Sasuke tidak mau ayo denganku saja. Mubazir ada cewek cantik dianggurin." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil mengelus rambut soft pink Sakura. Tanpa disadarinya sang gadis telah mengeluarkan aura suramnya pertanda akan terjadi bencana bagi sang another Uchiha. Kilatan mata viridian yang tadinya sendu telah berubah menjadi tatapan kemarahan.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Sakura menggeram sebal. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah gemetar untuk menahan kemarahan yang diakibatkan oleh ucapan frontal Uchiha.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA! SHANAROOOOOO!"

"DHUAR!"

Tempat tidur perawatan Sasuke langsung hancur dengan sekali pukulan dari tangan kiri Sakura.

"Menyebalkan, kau itu apa tidak bisa jaga perasaan perempuan hah?" Amuk Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Jadi itu benar?" Pertanyaan bodohnya sukses menaikkan tensi Sakura.

"HYAAAAA!"

"HYAAAAA AMPUN!" Pinta maaf Sasuke reflek. Tentu dia masih sangat ingat ancaman dari sang gadis untuk tidak segan-segan mematahkan lehernya dan kenyataannya Sakura memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sepertinya Sasuke disini harus belajar mengunci mulutnya kalau tidak ingin tinggal nama.

Sakura berdiri menatap Sasuke yang masih ketakutan. Ia mendengus pendek, tanpa permisi dia langsung meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sasuke dengan menjeblakan pintu teramat keras meninggalkan penghuni kamar yang hampir kena serangan jantung.

"Huh, someone help me please!" Teriak gaje dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang utama ninja medis. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak henti-hentinya memasang wajah angker sambil sesekali mengumpat kasar.

"Tidak berprasaan!"

"Tidak sopan!"

"Kuarang ajar!"

"Tidak tahu terimakasih!"

"Yang ini lebih pantas dipanggil Teme daripada Sasuke!"

Itulah potongan-potongan umpatan Sakura sepanjang perjalanan. Ia begitu jengkel pada pemuda yang amat tidak bisa menjaga perasaan wanita yang sialnya ia teramat mirip dengan Sasukenya.  
"Argh! Sial!" Sakura mengumpat pendek sampai seseorang menanggapi umpatannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sakura.

"Dasar Teme!" Balasnya tanpa menoleh pada siapa yang bertanya.

"Teme?"

Telah berdiri dibelakang Sakura seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang rekan satu tim Sakura. Mata blue safirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya di depan gadis berambut soft pink.

Bersambung

hanaretara : La la la la. Dicapter ini terjawab. Terimakasih

Guest : He he he, sepertinya susah kakak. Yang penting update ya? Boleh? Boleh? Bolehkan? Terimakasih.

sunny : Uaaaa terimakasih banyak *nyengir gaje*

Guest : Saya lanjutin kok! Tenang! Walau updatenya err lelet! *Digebuk massa*. Terimakasih

poetri-chan : Terimakasih udah suka. ^_^

Andromeda no Rei : Miro tetep merasa kok. Meskipun mirip tapi tetap ada perbedaannya. Kalau nurut teori sih gak ada individu yang sama kan.*Plak* Ngomong-ngomong AU , Canon itu apa ya? Maklum AN anak baru.

Luchia Hiruma : He he he maaf gak bisa cepet ya? Sekarang udah Update! Terimakasih.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kritik,saran, pendapat untuk bisa saya perbaiki. Terimakasih.

Riview?


	4. Chapter 4

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author.

Chapter 4

**Kediaman Uchiha Nakashi**

Fajar hampir menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Sinar kemerahan pagi mulai menyusupi rumah kediaman Uchiha Nakashi yang penghuninya masih tampak resah akibat kedua putra mereka menghilang misterius. Stella ibu dari Sasuke dan Miro hanya terisak sendu karena terlalu lama menangis. Kedua putra mereka belum pulang kerumah sejak kemarin siang. Ia terus memeluk erat foto kedua putranya sembari terduduk di sofa sembari terisak.

Nakashi sang kepala keluarga harus dibuat bingung atas menghilangnya kedua putra mereka. Handphone Sasuke dan Miro sama-sama tidak aktif. Ia sudah menghubungi semua teman-teman Sasuke dan Miro namun mendapat jawaban yang sama yaitu Sasuke dan Miro sudah pulang. Saksi terakhir mengatakan Miro dan Sasuke bahkan sudah pulang bersama kemarin.

"My dear, aku yakin Sasuke dan Miro tidak apa-apa!" Nakashi berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang sedari tadi menangis. Ia menggengam erat tangan istrinya seraya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Stella dengan pelan. Nakashi paham betul batin istrinya sangat sedih atas hilangnya putra mereka karena dia sendiripun sama linglungnya namun sebagai sosok kepala keluarga ia harus terlihat tegar dihadapan sang istri.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa berdiam diri, kita harus lapor polisi!" saran Stella masih terisak kecil. Mata blue safirnya sedikit membengkak karena terus menerus menangis. Nakashi sungguh tidak tega melihat kondisi istrinya seperti ini, bahkan sejak sore Stella belum mau makan. Tentu saja hal ini makin mengusik pikiran Nakashi untuk semakin cemas.

"Tapi kita belum bisa melakukannya, ini belum 2x24 jam. Polisi belum mau menangani kasus ini." Nakashi berusaha setenang mungkin dan terus berpikiran positif agar ia turut dalam kepanikan.

"Miro! Sasuke! Dimana kalian?" Stella masih terisak sedih.

.

"Kaa-san!" Miro memekik keras dalam tidurnya. Mata indah warisan ibunya harus membulat ketika tersadar. Ia bermimpi buruk, dalam mimpinya ia tersesat dan tidak dapat menemukan ibunya dimanapun. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah pertanda ia belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sinar mentari pagi langsung menerpa wajahnya melalui rerimbunan pohon hutan begitu ia sepenuhnya terjaga.

"Kau tidak apa?" Suara baritone Sasuke menyapa indera pendengaran Miro. Ia reflek bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke justru perhatian sang bocah harus teralih dengan keadaan Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada. Miro baru menyadari ia tadi berselimutkan baju Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa ! Apa yang Nii-san lakukan? Porno!" Reflek Miro menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaiamanapun juga Miro tetaplah anak kecil yang masih banyak belajar. Dia masih sangat ingat kata-kata Kaa-sannya bahwa anak kecil belum boleh liat yang tidak senonoh.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menjawab datar. Ia tahu bocah itu shock melihatnya bertelanjang dada. Tak mau banyak komentar ia langsung mengambil kimono putihnya untuk segera dipakai.

"Aku sudah pakai baju, sekarang buka matamu." Jawab Sasuke untuk memberi isyarat. Sasuke masih menunjukkan topeng stoicknya dihadapan Miro yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Te-terimakasih!" Gagapnya cepat. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemuda yang telah merelakan bajunya untuk dijadikan selimut.

"Tak apa!" Jawabnya tanpa tersenyum.

**Kedalaman hutan Lindungan Bunyi **

Disebuah tepi sungai hutan lindungan bunyi nampak seorang pria tua renta berambut putih yang sedang menyesapi dinginnya air yang mengalir tenang. Ia menyesapi air dengan rakus layaknya manusia yang dehidrasi. Wajah keriputnya terpantul jelas di kejernihan air sungai. Di sana ia bisa melihat wajah tua dengan mata penuh ambisi akan kekuasaan. Pria renta ini adalah contoh manusia yang mempunyai hasrat menguasai dunia dengan segala cara.

Ia baru saja mengorbankan setengah kapasitas cakranya untuk memenuhi hasrat dan ambisinya. Uchiha Madara musuh utama dunia shinobi ternyata belum mati setelah perang besar dunia shinobhi. Kenyataannya ia dapat meregenerasi sel-sel tubuhnya kembali untuk hidup meski ia tidak sekuat dulu.

"Khu khu khu khu!" Tawa mengerikan masih bisa keluar dari mulut rentanya. Suara mengerikan itu menggema dikedalaman hutan sehingga membuat aura disekelilingnya mendadak suram.

"Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi!" Kata Madara layaknya orang sinting yang kehabisan obat. Tangan keriputanya mengenggam erat pertanda ada hasrat ia ingin capai. Tawa Madara makin melebar ketika membayangkan ia berhasil mengambil kekuatan murni dari bocah Klan Uchiha lain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" ia menutupi wajahnya yang tertawa lepas. Meskipun saat ini ia belum bisa mengambil sumber energy itu namun keberhasilannya berhasil membawa kembali klan Uchiha yang dimitoskan pergi adalah suatu kebanggan yang tak tertandingi. Siapa yang menyangka cerita turun-temurun nenek moyangnya benar, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menggunakannya untuk menguasai dunia.

"Aku akan datang kembali, Shinobi sialan!" Katanya lantang seraya membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

Air sungai yang tadinya jernih mendadak keruh akibat pancaran energy negative Madara. Tempat ia berdiri kini akan jadi saksi bisu akan hasrat buruk seorang Madara Uchiha.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Terimakasih suster!" Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum pada suster muda yang ia ketahui bernama Harumi. Tidak lama setelah ranjangnya dihancurkan Sakura, datang seorang suster yang mengaku mendapat perintah untuk memindahkan Sasuke diruang lain.

Harumi membalas Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut seraya menyelimuti Sasuke yang masih enggan kembali berbaring. Pemuda tampan itu lebih memilih untuk terduduk.

"Permisi tuan," Kata Harumi begitu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan untuk memberi isyarat suster itu boleh pergi.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya bangun tidur tubuhku lemas begini." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia sekarang dirumah sakit. Seingatnya ia terakhir kali masih dalam kondisi terikat sampai seorang pria berambut pirang melakukan sesuatu padanya. Mata merahnya ia alihkan untuk melihat sinar mentari pagi yang terlihat indah dari jendela kamar.

"Miro, Kaa-san, Tou-san!" gumamnya pelan. Ia menyadari pastilah sang adik dalam kondisi sama seperti dirinya yang tersesat di dimensi yang dipenuhi orang-orang aneh. Setelah ia sembuh, Sasuke bertekad akan mencari adiknya setelah ini dan mencari jalan pulang entah bagaimana caranya.

"Harus, aku harus menemukan Miro!" ujarnya serius dengan penuh keyakinan.

Untuk beberapa saat ia benar-benar sendiri dalam ruang perawatan sampai seseorang membuka pintu kamar perawatannya. Sasuke memandang intens pada siapa yang datang. Seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut aneh dan seorang pemuda pirang bermata blue safir yang datang membawa nampan sarapan.

"Halo Nona Haruno-san." Kata Sasuke kaku. Entah kenapa mendadak lidahnya kaku begitu melihat gadis bertenaga preman masuk keruangannya. Memori buruk tentang betapa kuat tenaga gadis berambut soft pink masih jadi dominasi kesan utama dalam memorinya.

"Cih ! Rupanya kau masih berani menyapaku Teme!" Ucap Sakura kasar. Raut wajah itu tentunya sudah tidak manis bagi Sasuke.

Dibagian ini sekarang Naruto yang bingung. Memang dia sudah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari nenek Tsunade dan penuturan langsung Sakura. Tapi ia tidak akan mengira Sakura memanggil pemuda asing ini dengan sebutan Teme.

Sudut perempat Sasuke langsung naik begitu dipanggil dengan sebutan "Teme" oleh Sakura.

"Kalau kau masih marah soal kejadian tadi aku minta maaf, tapi kuharap kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan kasar seperti itu. Kurasa tidak ada orang tua yang rela anaknya dipanggil brengsek." Perkataan halus itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke dan sekali lagi tepat mengenai sasaran pada kepribadian Sakura. Ditelinga Sakura perkataan lembut itu terasa tajam dan sialnya apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

Kalau begini terlihat seperti Sakura yang tidak pernah dididik berkata sopan dan pemuda ini adalah figure pemuda yang bisa menahan emosi.

Wow tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut Naruto sekarang paham hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke adalah insang yang tidak akur.

"Hah, dimana-mana Uchiha itu menyebalkan!" Sakura hanya bisa menggeram kesal menanggapi perkataan Sasuke semabari menuding kesal dan menghentakan kakinya.

Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Sudah-sudah Sakura, tidak baik bertengkar dirumah sakit." Tumben sekali Naruto berada pada posisi orang yang melerai. Padahal biasanya situasi terbalik, Naruto yang berisik dan Sakura yang akan menengahi.

"Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage dattebayo!" Kata Naruto bersemangat sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke terheran ketika melihat tingkah konyol pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu Uzumaki-kun."Jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan yang diulurkan teman gadis berambut soft pink.

"Ha ha ha ya ampun tidak usah seformal itu, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja!" Naruto sedikit geli mendengar salam perkenalan Sasuke. Orang asing ini adalah manusia pertama yang memanggilnya dengan nama Uzumaki-kun. Panggilan sopan Sasuke jujur terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"Ehm baiklah Naruto, salam kenal." Ralat Sasuke sembari ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun sumpah kau itu beda sekali dengan Teme yang kukenal." Naruto tanpa canggung sudah duduk di ranjang perawatan Sasuke bahkan ia tanpa ragu merangkul pemuda asing yang baru saja diajaknya kenalan.

"Yeah aku sudah mendengarnya sampai bosan." Rutuk Sasuke pada teman barunya. Sasuke mendengus sebal karena hampir setiap orang yang ia temui hampir mengatakan hal yang sama. _"Sebenarnya Sasuke yang mereka kenal semirip apa sih dengan diriku sampai-sampai orang-orang yang ia temui heboh begitu!" _Batin Sasuke keheranan.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto kau minggir dulu. Aku akan memeriksa **S-a-s-u-k-e**!" Interupsi Sakura dengan penuh penekanan. Gadis ini jadi semakin sebal karena ia malah dikacangin Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ah iya-iya!" Naruto segera turun dari ranjang Sasuke dan membiarkan Sakura melakukan tugasnya.

Iris viridian beradu tatapan dengan iris merah sharingan. Sakura masih menatap tajam Sasuke namun sang pemuda memilih mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Naruto yang duduk manis di kursi seberang.

"Buka bajumu!" Perintah Sakura dengan nada galak. Tanpa banyak komentar Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menuruti keinginan sang gadis dari pada ia harus beradu mulut lagi.

Perhatiannya sedikit teralih ketika tangan gadis itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang merasuki tubuhnya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman bisa ia rasakan mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Sensasi itu layaknya terapi yang menyegarkan. Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi itu, Sakura sedikit menarik nafas panjang pertanda apa yang ia lakukan telah selesai.

"Naruto, pastikan dia memakan sarapannya. Aku akan membuat ramuan khusus untuk memperbaharui energinya." Kata Sakura pada Naruto. Gadis itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar ruangan.

"Terimakasih, Haruno-san!"Ucapnya sebelum Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

"Wah sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Sakura kurang baik!" Komentar Naruto begitu pintu kamar perawatan tertutup.

"Aku kira begitu, Naruto ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau mengenal Sasuke yang Sakura kenal?"

Raut wajah Naruto sedikit terkejut ditanyai seperti itu.  
"Ah tentu, si Teme ekh maksudku Sasuke itu teman kami satu tim." Cuma perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang suara pemuda bersurai pirang itu terdengar sedih. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto jelas ada ketidak beresan tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Dia pergi berkelana." Jawabnya singkat. Pemuda bermata merah sedikit mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban Naruto yang mengambang.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan secara detail? Aku dari kemarin penasaran banyak yang bilang kami mirip secara wajah tapi sangat jauh berbeda sifat." Sasuke berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam lagi mengenai sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di dimensi ini.

"Eng maksudmu detailnya tentang Sasuke?" Iris safirenya sedikit menampakkan emosi keengganan didalamnya.

"Iya, aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sosok Sasuke yang kalian kenal." Jawabnya mantap. Naruto terdiam sejanak seolah hendak menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Sasuke Uchiha yang kami kenal mempunyai paras sangat mirip denganmu hanya saja matanya berwarna hitam tidak merah sharingan seperti milikmu." Terang Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu darimana kau tahu mataku ini namanya sharingan?" Kakak tunggal Miro ini sekarang jadi tambah bingung darimana orang asing ini tahu istilah sharingan. Seingatnya ia tidak melihat orang ini diruang interogasi.

"Disini siapa yang tidak tahu mata itu, sharingan itu erat kaitannya dengan Uchiha. Sharingan juga bisa dikatakan salah satu kekuatan special yang dimiliki klan Uchiha. Dengan mata itu keturunan Uchiha bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus ninja yang hebat. Sasuke juga bisa mengaktifkan sharingan layaknya mata milikmu sekarang ini." Tutur Naruto dengan jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong beneran kamu sejak lahir matamu sudah seperti itu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san memang sejak lahir memang begini. Foto-foto waktu bayi milikku juga menunjukkan mata ini." Tangan kanan Sasuke menuding bola matanya untuk lebih menguatkan argument.

"Oh baiklah, tapi apa kamu gak pernah merasakan sensasi aneh dengan mata itu seperti gerakan yang terekam jelas dimata atau kemampuan menyalin sekali pandang." Sepertinya rasa ingin tahu Naruto terhadap Sasuke lebih besar sehingga ia yang justru banyak bertanya sekarang.

Tangan kanan Sasuke ia topangkan kedagu tanda berpikir. "Hmmmmmmm, sepertinya tidak pernah. Aku yakin pandangan mataku normal layaknya manusia lainnya." Ia bisa menyimpulkan begitu karena merasa kehidupannya dengan mata ini berjalan normal saja. Dia juga tidak ingat ada kejadian aneh-aneh menimpa dirinya.

"Hei kau bisa tidak mengantarku ke salah satu kenalan Uchiha yang kau kenal. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Pinta Sasuke pada Naruto. Harapannya jika ia mengenal Sasuke tentu ia juga mengenal keluarganya. Kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan klan Uchiha di dunia ini setidaknya ia bisa bertanya tentang sejarah klan mereka untuk dianalisis.

Naruto terdiam sedih. "Maaf, tapi semua klan Uchiha disini sudah meninggal hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang sekarang berkelana entah kemana." Mendengar penuturan Naruto ia merasa turut prihatin dengan kondisi klan Uchiha.

"Pastinya Sasuke sangat sedih hanya dia yang tersisa, kalau boleh tahu bagaimana bisa klan Uchiha hanya menyisakan Sasuke?"

Naruto sedikit menimang untuk menyampaikan informasi ini. Ia bingung harus berkata versi sejujurnya atau versi yang diketahui public. Bercerita sebenarnya hanya akan membuka aib di Konoha sedangkan bercerita versi public itu bukan ide yang bagus mengingat masalah Uchiha kakak beradik itu sangat komplek.

"Kau tidak perlu bercerita jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa." Ujar Sasuke memecah lamunan Naruto. Pemuda raven itu memang punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi tapi ia masih punya cukup pengendalian diri untuk informasi yang istilahnya "top secret". Jika pemuda bersurai pirang ini tidak bisa menceritakan pastilah dia sudah punya alasan khusus yang mungkin ini adalah rahasia yang harus dijaga.

"Sasuke?" Ia tertegun dengan perkataan bijak pemuda yang satu ini.

Pemuda bermata sharingan itu menyengir lebar. "Tidak apa-apa aku paham!"

"Dhug!" Naruto malah menjitak pelan kepala pemuda yang juga memiliki aksen ekor bebek dikepalanya.

"Aish! Sakit! Kenapa memukulku?" Tuntut Sasuke tidak terima pada Naruto.

Tawa Naruto justru meledak. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, sumpah aku gak biasa lihat Sasuke senyum. A-aneh!" Bukannnya minta maaf justru pirang satu ini malah semakin menertawakan Sasuke. Baginya melihat Sasuke tersenyum lebar adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa langka.

"Sudah kubilang jangan samakan aku dengan dia!" Sebuah bantal sudah melayang tepat diwajah Naruto. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang sudah kesal. Untung aja hanya bantal kalau ada bola basket pastinya kepala Naruto bisa puyeng mengingat Sasuke satu ini salah satu atlet basket andalan SMAnya.

.

Suasana pasar yang terletak di desa lindungan bunyi sangat membuat Miro terbelalak. Sedari tadi mata blue safirnya tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat aktivitas penduduk desa yang jarang ia temui. Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari hutan setelah bocah berusia delapan tahun itu menolak mentah-mentah sarapan pagi yang disediakan Sasuke. Menyebalkan memang namun Sasuke masih menyimpan rasa peduli pada bocah satu ini.

"Kau mau apa?" Tawar Sasuke pada Miro yang berjalan disampingnya. Tangan kananya terpaksa menggandeng bocah delapan tahun ini agar tidak tertinggal di kerumunan pasar.

"Disini ada sandwich?" tanya Miro polos. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam pada Miro seolah mengatakan jangan minta yang aneh-aneh.

"EKh baiklah, bubur saja!" jawab Miro mengkeret. Tanpa pikir panjang ia reflek menunjuk kedai bubur yang ada disamping kanannya. Tanpa memberi jawaban Sasuke sudah menarik tangan mungil Miro untuk masuk ke kedai bubur yang cukup ramai.

Begitu mereka berdua masuk reflek hampir seluruh mata menatap mereka intens. Sasuke dengan tampilan khas ninja dan lambang Uchiha dipunggungnya tentu akan sangat mudah dikenali. Beberapa dari mereka nampak gugup melihat Sasuke yang notabene mantan missing nin dan salah satu ninja penyelamat dunia Shinobi hadir ditengah kedai kecil bubur seperti ini. Mereka rata-rata bingung harus berekspresi bangga atau takut mengingat Uchiha terakhir ini sudah dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin.

Tanpa ambil pusing Sasuke langsung menyeret Miro untuk duduk di meja yang masih cukup untuk dua orang. Pandangan heran kini tertuju pada Miro yang digandeng oleh Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan Miro yang memiliki paras mirip Sasuke. Jika mereka tidak ingat status Sasuke sebagai Uchiha terakhir pastinya mereka akan berkesimpulan dia adik Uchiha Sasuke.

Miro yang tidak tahu menahu memutuskan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk begitu mereka duduk di meja.

"Permisi tuan anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan nada gugup. Pelayan itu datang setelah Sasuke dan Miro duduk. Miro memandang kakak berparas cantik didepannya ini, meski ia tersenyum namun iris safirenya bisa melihat ekspresi takut yang tersembunyi.

"Dua bubur dan dua teh hangat!" jawab Sasuke pendek tanpa memberi tawaran pada Miro.

"Baiklah!" Jawab pelayan itu dengan sigap berlalu untuk memenuhi pesanan dari Sasuke. Mereka menunggu dalam keheningan sampai semangkuk bubur dan teh hangat tersaji dihadapan mereka.

.

.

"Ahhhhh, kenyangnya. Terimasih Nii-san." Ujar Miro disertai sunggingan senyum. Jujur ini adalah makanan paling normal yang Miro makan disini. Dengan ceria ia menggeser mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong itu kedepan. Pandangannya sedikit aneh ketika melihat mangkok bubur milik Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke dengan serius seraya berdiri dari kursi. Miro membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Melihat sang bocah sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya sudah membuatnya tenang.

"Apapun yang terjadi tetap dibelakangku, mengerti!" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada. Dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah meninggalkan uang dimeja serta menarik tangan kecil Miro untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Nii-san mau kemana kita?" Ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Sekarang mereka sudah dijalanan yang sepi, sekeluarnya dari kedai Miro langsung diajak berjalan dengan cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Keluar kau penguntit!" Hardik Sasuke tajam. Sejak ia memasuki desa ia sudah tahu ada sesorang yang menguntit mereka. Dari cakra yang dirasakan ia tahu ini adalah cakra yang sama yang ia rasakan dihutan.

"Khe khe khe ketahuan juga rupanya, senang bertemu kembali Sasuke!" dari balik pohon muncullah orang tua yang terlihat renta dengan rambut putih menjuntai. Meskipun terlihat lemah tapi sosok itu kini sukses membuat Sasuke membeku melihatnya. Pantas saja ia sedikit familiar dengan cakra ini.

"Kau?" Geram Sasuke marah. Uchiha Madara musuh di dunia shinobi, orang yang seharusnya sudah mati tapi ia kini berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Meskipun penampilannya berubah namun ia masih dapat mengenali baik sosok itu.

Dengan sigap ia sudah menarik katana miliknya seraya mengaktifkan Sharinggan untuk menghadapi sosok satu ini.

Madara tersenyum mengejek melihat kesigapan Sasuke. "Tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu Sasuke, aku hanya ingin mengambil bocah itu."

"BUAGH!"

Belum juga Madara selesai berbicara nyata-nyatanya Sasuke sudah terlempar akibat tendangan telak Madara. Dalam sekejap Miro sudah dalam dekapan sang musuh.

"Nii-san!" Teriak Miro reflek begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke terpelanting jauh.

Bersambung

Emiliaindri : Terimakasih ^_^

Andromeda no Rei : Terimakasih senpai. ^_^

linda yukarindha : Haduh nanti kalau saya jawab bubar dong ceritanya. He he he he kita lihat aja nanti.

Poetrie-chan : Terimakasih sudah mau riview ^_^

Terimakasih saya ucapkan pada pada readers, tentunya cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan untuk itu jika berkenan mohon berikan kritik, saran, masukan dan lain-lain untuk bisa diperbaiki.

Terimakasih


	5. Chapter 5

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author.

Chapter 5

Waktu terasa lambat bagi Miro, untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupannya ia baru saja melihat sebuah aksi kekerasan di hadapan matanya langsung. Sebuah pekikan reflek ia lontarkan begitu melihat pemuda yang menolongnya tersungkur jauh di depan sana. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, rasa sesak didadanya mulai menjalar sebagai reaksi alamiah akibat rasa takut dan khawatir yang mendadak muncul menjadi satu.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Miro sambil meronta dari dekapan seseorang yang baru saja membuat Sasuke terpelanting. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha kabur namun apa daya tenaga orang yang mendekapnya lebih kuat hingga ia tidak bisa lepas.

"Ck, anak nakal!" umpat Madara sinis menatap Miro. Dengan satu sentakan kecil pada bocah yang didekapnya tentu itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pingsan.

"MIRO!" Sentak Sasuke reflek ketika melihat bocah delapan tahun itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Madara. Melihat perlakuan itu amarah Sasuke tiba-tiba memuncak membuatnya langsung bangkit menyerang Madara dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berada disamping kanan Madara dengan Katana yang sudah siap menebas .

Alih-alih menghindar Madara hanya menyeringai licik. Meskipun tubuh tuanya terlihat rapuh tapi dia masih punya cukup cakra untuk menghadapi bocah Uchiha terakhir. Dengan mudah ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Sasuke dan melemparnya jauh kedepan. Bahkan saking kuatnya lemparan , tubuh Sasuke harus menghantam tanah dengan kasar dan membuat retak tanah beberapa centi ke dalam.

Rasa sakit dan nyeri mulai menjalar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangkit. Ia donggakkan wajahnya untuk menatap dingin Madara. "Kau, rupanya belum mati. Dasar Iblis!" kata Sasuke keras sembari menyerang sosok tua yang ada dihadapannya. Belum juga ia berhasil menyentuh Madara lagi-lagi ia harus terlempar jauh karena sebuah pukulan telak yang dilayangkan tepat saat dirinya mulai menyerang lagi.

"Kenapa Sasuke, kulihat kau sama sekali tidak memakai jurus untuk menghadapiku. Ayolah Sharingan saja tidak cukup!" Ejek Madara sembari menyampirkan tubuh kecil Miro pada pundaknya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal pada situasi ini. Menyerang musuh macam dia dengan jurus sama akan membahayakan Miro. Situasi ini menjadi simalakama bagi Sasuke, tidak ada cara lain memang untuk menghadapi Madara selain menggunakan jutsu-jutsu mematikan tapi yang dikhawatirkannya adalah nasib Miro yang ada ditangannya. Iblis sialan itu bisa saja kebal pada jutsunya namun Miro berbeda ia hanya manusia biasa, kesalahan kecil saja pada penyerangan akan membunuh Miro saat itu juga.

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, luka-luka kecil ini tidak akan menghalanginya begitu saja untuk melawan musuh yang ia pikir sudah mati setahun lalu. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke tajam sembari bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

Dengan mata black onix yang kuyu musuh bewujud kakek-kakek renta itu memberikan pandangan menghina pada Sasuke.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, tujuanku tetaplah sama. Tapi sebelum itu sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena kau mengantarkan bocah ini padaku. Sebagai hadiahnya aku akan mengizinkanmu melihat betapa akan kuatnya aku. Jangan khawatir aku pastikan untuk mengantarmu bertemu keluargamu tercinta setelah ini." Ujar Madara dengan nada halus namun terdengar mematikan bagi siapa saja yang mendengar.

"Brengsek! Jadi kau yang membuat Miro disini!" Umpat Sasuke marah. Terjawab sudah teka-teki bagaimana Miro dan kakaknya bisa di dimensi ini. Jika Madara sampai melakukan itu pastinya ia sudah mempunyai rencana buruk untuk kembali dengan memanfaatkan Klan Uchiha dari dimensi lain.

"Yah begitulah, paling tidak aku bisa mengambil bola matanya untuk menggantikan milikku. Bagaimanapun dia tetap Uchiha, aku hanya perlu menggabungkan cakra milikku dengan wadah baru yang belum tersentuh!" Kata Madara santai pada Sasuke yang masih shock mendengar rencana licik yang sangat terdengar menjijikkan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Dan,sesuai janjiku aku akan memberimu hadiah!" Tiba-tiba Madara sudah berada di depan Sasuke, tangan kirinya sudah mencekik leher adik Itachi itu dan membenturkannya pada pohon.

"Akanku permudah ini Sasuke," Tepat dihadapan Sasuke, Madara mengaktifkan tsukuyomi miliknya. Sekejap kemudian Sasuke sudah ada di dunia yang sangat familiar. Dunia itu adalah dunia genjutsu milik Madara.

Dalam dunia hitam putih itu Sasuke harus terkekang oleh oleh tangan-tangan yang muncul dari pohon. Seluruh pergerakannya terkunci, jangankan menghambur menyerang Madara, lepas dari genjutsunya saja tidak bisa.

Tidak jauh hadapannya ia melihat sosok renta sang musuh telah meletakkan Miro di tanah yang telah digambari semacam segel.

"Bedebah, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhnya!" Ancam Sasuke dengan sengit. Kemarahan sudah menguasai hatinya sepenuhnya. Nuraninya sungguh tidak rela jika Miro sampai kenapa-kenapa, entah sejak kapan ia sudah menganggap anak kecil menyebalkan itu sebagai seorang adik yang berhasil merubah jalan pikirannya.

"Tenanglah, nikmati saja pemandangan ini." Ujar Madara tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk membuat gerakan mencengkram. Efeknya tentu langsung menuju pada sosok yang tertawan.

"Argh!" Sentak Sasuke di iringi mengalirnya banyak darah yang mulai mengalir pada sudut bibirnya. Tulangnya serasa diremukkan dalam sekejap, organ-organ tubuhnya serasa ada yang menghujamnya dengan pedang. Mata sharinggannya sudah menggelap digantikan dengan mata asli black onix.

Dalam beberapa saat saja rupa pemuda tampan ini sudah tampak kacau, namun satu yang tidak berubah yaitu tatapan sengit yang masih ia layangkan pada Madara.

Senyum tipis tergambar jelas dalam indera penglihatan Sasuke. " Semoga kau senang dengan hadiahku nak!" Katanya tanpa emosi.

Dengan wajah yang diliputi kepongahan setelah menyiksa Sasuke sosok tua itu lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memulai ritual. Ia mulai membuat beberapa segel tangan, dari telapak tangannya lalu muncul cahaya ungu gelap yang berpendar. Disentuhnya kening Miro hingga sang bocah terbangun dengan mata terpejam.

Menjadi sosok yang tidak berdaya kali ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasakan putus asa. Matanya hitamnya kini memancarkan sorot keputus asaan kesedihan yang mendalam terhadap pemandangan miris yang hanya bisa di tontonnya.

"_Apa aku akan mati disini?"_

"_Apa aku memang digariskan mati seperti ini?"_

"_Maafkan aku Miro aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Naruto, Sakura, teman-teman maaf aku tidak bisa mencegah dia kembali. Sasuke maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga adikmu ." _

Dibanding rasa sakit yang ia terima saat ini justru rasa sakit dalam hatinya lebih mendominasi tubuhnya. Dadanya sesak dipenuhi perasaan sakit yang tiada tara. Rasa ini sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika melihat seluruh clannya mati dan perasaan ini sama menyesakkannya ketika mengetahui fakta kebenarang tentang Itachi.

Sekarang ia menjadi paham perasaan Naruto bagaimana rasanya gagal melindungi orang yang disayang. Rasa pedih ini memang tak tertahan.

"_Maafkan Nii-san Miro!" _Batin Sasuke merana di iringi sebulir air mata yang jatuh pada pelupuk matanya sebelum kesadarannya mulai menurun. Keadaan begitu hening untuk beberapa saat sampai tubuh kecil seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Nii-san!" Suara familiar khas anak kecil memanggilnya. Bola matanya langsung terbuka begitu melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya erat. Dihadapannya tampak seorang bocah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras mendekap tubuhnnya, ia tersentak ketika bocah itu memandangnya bukan dengan mata blue safirnya melainkan sepasang mata sharingan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya lirih.

Dengan sesenggukan kecil Miro hanya menggeleng pelan pertanda tidak tahu sembari tangan kanannya menunjuk lelaki tua aka Madara tersungkur merintih kesakitan.

Baru ia sadari langit hitam genjutsu telah kembali normal pertanda ia kembali kedunia nyata. Belenggu tubuhnya sudah hilang namun tetap saja efek sakit yang ia rasakan bukanlah ilusi mengingat ia baru saja terkena jurus tsukuyomi.

Meski kondisinya lemah tapi ia masih coba waspada ketika melihat tanda pergerakkan Madara yang entah apa sebabnya bisa tersungkur. Tubuh renta itu bangkit dengan tertatih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bocah nakal!" Teriak Madara sembari melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah seperti tulang terbungkus kulit tipis. Ia sungguh tidak menduga usahanya untuk mengambil energy keturunan Uchiha itu akan berbalik menyerangnya. Madara sama sekali tidak tahu menahu adanya segel khusus yang tertanam pada tubuh Miro yang ternyata tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai segel pengunci energy namun juga penahan khusus jika energy diambil.

"Tenanglah!" Sasuke mengusap kecil kepala Miro untuk menenangkan sang bocah. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Miro untuk menghadapi Madara yang dilihatnya sudah tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Tunggu Nii-san disini ! Orang itu sudah habis." Ujar Sasuke untuk lebih menenangkan Miro yang masih tampak terguncang. Dengan kondisi kepayahan ia mencoba berdiri untuk menyerang sosok di depan yang terlihat sudah tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Sial, kali ini kau biarkan lolos Sasuke." Gumam Madara sambil meyeringai pada pemuda yang baru saja disiksanya. Meskipun ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan, namun wajah sombongnya belum hilang juga. Tanpa ragu Sasuke segera membentuk beberapa segel untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"CHIDHORI!" Teriak Sasuke begitu kilatan petir mulai muncul dari tangan kirinya lalu berlari menuju Madara yang masih tidak bergerak. Sang musuh tersenyum kecut sembari melakukan segel sebelum Sasuke sempat menyentuhnya.

Tepat satu meter sebelum serangan Sasuke mengenainya, tubuh Madara sudah berubah menjadi ratusan gagak dan menghambur terbang.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, bersiaplah kalian!" Suara itu datang dari langit tepat saat gagak-gagak berhamburan. Bungsu Uchiha hanya bisa tertegun ketika musuh melarikan diri. Jelas ini adalah peringatan serius untuk dunia Shinobi.

Tidak mau berlama-lama memikirkan musuh yang sudah tidak bisa dikejar ia segera berbalik untuk menghampiri Miro yang masih tertunduk menangis sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Tenanglah kau sudah aman." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk bocah berumur delapan tahun yang belum mau menghentikan tangisannya.

.

Sekali lagi Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menarik ganggang pintu kamar pasien pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Di tangan kanannya ia sudah membawa botol kecil ramuan yang baru saja ia racik. Iris viridiannya memancarkan keraguan untuk memasuki ruangan .

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Dia bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal. Bersikaplah biasa!" gumamnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi di depan pintu, Sakura langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tampak mengobrol dengan akrab layaknya sahabat yang sudah lama kenal.

"Oh hai Sakura-chan!" Sapa riang Naruto begitu melihat gadis bersurai pink kembali ke sana.

"Selamat datang kembali Haruno-san." Sasuke menyapanya di iringi senyuman lembut. Detik itu juga Sakura baru menyadari ternyata mood pemuda ramah ini memang seperti Naruto. Dia pikir dia akan canggung atau apa setelah kejadian tadi. Yah kalau sudah begini akan jadi lebih mudah bagi Sakura untuk berinteraksi.

"Eng- cukup Sakura saja. Kau tidak usah formal begitu!" ujar Sakura sedikit kikuk. Lama-lama ia juga risih mendengar namanya dipanggil kelewat formal untuk ukuran pertemanan.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan!" Respon Sasuke diakhiri dengan senyuman jahil. Karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix chan maka ia memutuskan untuk ikut-ikutan memanggilnya dengan akhiran-chan. Harapannya sih dia gak ribut lagi dengan anak berambut pink ini.

Sakura berkacak pinggang melihat respon Sasuke. "Gak usah nyengir, gak pantes dengan mukamu yang dingin!" cela Sakura untuk lebih mencairkan suasana yang tidak enak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Gak pernah denger ya senyum itu ibadah, dari pada kau bertampang horror dan dilihat juga gak enak lebih baik sekarang bersikaplah manis. Aku yakin kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum." Ujar Sasuke enteng. Bener-bener deh Sasuke ini pinter banget nyampurin perkataan baik dan buruk jadi satu.

Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sekarang benar-benar seperti adukan antara gula dan garam dalam batin Sakura. "Maksudmu aku jelek begitu?" Tanya Sakura jengkel . Mulut Uchiha satu ini memang lebih manis dari Sai tapi nyebelinnya minta ampun.

"_Jiah cari mati ini Sasuke, Sakura kan sangat sensitive dengan pembicaraan seperti ini!"_ Naruto jelas sangat tahu sifat Sakura yang pemarah. Daripada terlibat, pria dengan senyum sehangat mentari ini lebih memilih diam dan menonton drama yang tersaji.

"Aku tidak bilang kau jelek. Aku kan tadi bilangnya lebih cantik jika tersenyum. Perlu dijelasin artinya?" Seandainya saja Sasuke tidak mengatakannya dengan nada cuek dan bersikap acuh pastilah Sakura sudah berblushing ria akut bisa di puji seperti itu.

"Tak bisa kah kau itu menghargaiku sedikit, dasar Sasuke si makhluk asing!" umpat Sakura dengan wajah masih blushing akibat perkataan tadi. Sungguh ia tidak pernah merasakan antara perasaan antara senang sekaligus jengkel jadi satu.

"Hentikan!" Sela pemuda ketiga diantara mereka. Naruto memutuskan turun tangan juga sebelum perdebatan akan terjadi lebih panjang lagi.

Seketika Sasuke dan Sakura termenung heran memandangi Naruto yang memasang tampang wajah menyebalkan.

"Kalian mau ribut lagi,hah?" Tanya Naruto menginterogasi. "Sakura lebih baik kau cepat berikan obat itu agar Sasuke cepat sembuh!" Perintah Naruto dengan tegas.

"Baiklah!" Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura langsung memberikan botol obat yang ia bawa. Sejenak mata mereka saling bertatapan, tapi kali bukan tatapan intens yang serius namun lebih seperti anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar.

Kejadian itu sangat diawasi ketat oleh Naruto agar kedua pemuda itu tidak ribut lagi.

"Sakura berapa lama lagi Sasuke bisa pulih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran begitu Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh isi botol itu.

Sakura memandang sejenak Sasuke untuk melihat sekali lagi keadaan sang pemuda raven. "Mungkin2-3 jam energinya akan kembali, pantas saja dia lemah saat terkena jurus paman Inoichi karena dia tidak seperti kita." Terang Sakura pada Naruto.

"Jadi aku belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit nih? Padahal aku merasa baik-baik saja." Sahut Sasuke pada keduanya.

"Kita tunggu beberapa jam lagi saja, jika kau sudah tidak merasa lemas kau boleh keluar." Ujar Sakura yang kali ini dan sangat tumben terdengar lembut di telinga Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eng… Sakura, Naruto aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian. Biaya rumah sakit siapa yang akan bayar? Kemudian nasibku setelah keluar bagaimana? Kalian tahu sendiri aku bukan penduduk dimensi ini." Tanya Sasuke pada keduanya dengan wajah canggung.

Naruto dan Sakura reflek memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalau rumah sakit gratis, kalau tempat tinggal…" Kata Sakura menggantung seraya menatap Naruto untuk minta bantuan.

"Baiklah kau bisa tinggal denganmu sementara. Tenang saja aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang mendapat izin atau tidak dari orang tuaku." Ucap Naruto cepat bahkan ia membeberkan situasinya sebelum Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Beberapa jam bersama Sasuke sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengerti watak bocah satu itu.

"Terimakasih Naruto, aku harap sore ini aku sudah bisa keluar . Aku tidak begitu suka berlama-lama di rumah sakit." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan baju khas rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. Naruto dan Sakura bisa tersenyum kecil ketika bisa melihat tampang seorang Uchiha yang merengek.

.

Senja begitu cepat datang. Saat ini Sasuke dan Miro sedang berada di sebuah penginapan kecil di pinggir Desa Bunyi. Hari ini bisa jadi hari terberat bagi Miro karena pertama kalinya ia harus bersentuhan dengan maut.

Puk!

Sambitan kecil air hangat kolam menimpa wajah Miro yang tampak murung. Ia tolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat tangan siapa yang baru saja melakukannya.

"Nii-san!" erang Miro. Dengan mata sharingan ia pelototi pemuda dengan paras mirip kakaknya. Sasuke berenang mendekat pada Miro lalu mengacak-acak rambut anak itu yang sudah basah sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak mengenal Uchiha Miro yang pendiam, kemana sifat berisikmu?" Miro langsung melongo tidak percaya ketika mendengar Sasuke bisa berkata sepanjang itu tanpa jeda. Jari-jarinya ia mulai mainkan untuk menghitung berapa kata yang Sasuke keluarkan dalam satu kalimat non formal yang pertama kali ia dengar.

"_Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh,delapan, sembilan, sepuluh?" _batin Miro bergumam.

"Kau kenapa?" Ia heran Miro malah memainkan jarinya bukannya menjawab.

"Eng tidak apa, hanya belum terbiasa saja. Apa mataku bisa kembali normal?" Meski suasana sedikit lebih cair namun Miro sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Untuk sekarang ada masalah yang sedang menganggu pikirannya yaitu perubahan mata blue safirnya menjadi sepasang sharingan dengan tiga tomoe.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Miro. Kalau dugaanya benar maka jawabannya adalah ketika cakra murni Miro dipaksa keluar oleh Madara bukannya bersinergi tapi justru berbalik menyerang setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap Sasuke. Berdasarkan cerita Miro ia bisa menarik beberapa kesimpulan. Pertama,ketika cakra di serap Madara segel memang perlahan terbuka, kedua pada saat Madara melakukan penyerapan, ada batasan tertentu dimana cakra akan berbalik menyerang sebagai pertahanan, ketiga begitu cakra dalam tubuh selesai menyerang maka segel itu akan otomatis menutup kembali untuk mengunci.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita tunggu saja sampai segel itu kembali utuh untuk mengunci seperti sediakala." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik tubuh Miro yang tergambar segel kecil di punggungnya. Meski perlahan, disana Sasuke bisa melihat adanya pergerakan dari aliran segel untuk kembali seperti semula.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepian kolam pemandian air panas. Dibiarkannya sensasi air panas menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau siapkan saja fisikmu Miro, terlebih perjalanan ke Konoha cukup jauh." Ujarnya santai sembari menutup mata untuk melepas semua beban.

Bersambung

hanazono yuri : Salam kenal juga, terimakasih. He he he di buat sebisanya ya…entah kenapa kalau bikin cerita romance macet otaknya. Terimakasih udah mampir.

Hanna Yuuki : Iya lanjut. Terimakasih ^_^

poetry-chan : He'em, ceritanya emang gak full romance. Terimakasih

dikdik717 : Terimakasih, eng? Dilahat saja nanti bagaimana.. He he he

Aden L kazt : Lanjut, terjawab di chapter ini kok. Terimakasih udah riview senpai! ^_^

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled : Jiah sama-sama masih belajar senpai. Iya ini dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah mampir ya.

Andromeda no Rei : He he he begitulah, dilanjut. Terimakasih udah mampir & memberi riview senpai!

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang mau sudah mampir, maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Untuk perbaikan saya tetap membutuhkan kritik, saran, pendapat dari senpai-senpai.

Terimakasih

Berminat memberi riview?


	6. Chapter 6

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author, Typo Bertebaran :D

Chapter 6

Kerapatan hutan telah menipis, jalanan yang tadinya hanya berupa jalan setapak kecil telah berubah menjadi jalanan yang agak lebar pertanda pusat keramaian sudah dekat.

"Nii-san aku ingin turun!" Sudah hampir dua jam terakhir ini Miro berada dalam gendongan punggung Sasuke. Berjalan dengan kaki hampir dua hari bisa dikatakan sangat membuat anak itu kelelahan.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar permintaan Miro.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau lelah?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Sejak kejadian itu Sasuke memang lebih sering memperhatikan keadaan Miro. Entah apa sebabnya pemuda dingin itu sekarang jadi begitu hangat dimata Miro.

Miro menggeleng pelan. "Aku malu jika nanti dilihat orang!" jawabnya sumpringah seraya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Iris blue safirnya membulat memancarkan pandangan kekanakan nan polos.

Miro sangat bahagia ketika matanya kembali normal dua hari lalu . Begitu bangun pagi dan mendapati matanya blue safirnya kembali sungguh membuat bocah ini bahagia. Sepanjang hari ia bercerita bagaimana bahagianya mendapati pandangannya normal tanpa efek-efek slow motion yang membuatnya pusing.

Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke tanpa ambil pusing segera menurunkan bocah itu dari punggungnya. Dengan wajah bahagia ia melompat turun dari punggung Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Nii-san!" ujarnya sembari menatap Sasuke. Kedua tangannya lalu ia silangkan ke belakang kepalanya untuk menunjukkan ia sudah baik-baik saja. Ia lalu berlari kecil mengikuti jalan.

Pemuda beraksen ekor bebek itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat tingkah Miro yang kini sudah berlari beberapa meter didepannya.

Set!

Tangan kekar Sasuke sudah meraih kerah baju Miro untuk menghentikan lari bocah delapan tahun itu. Tentu hal mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mencapainya.

"Eh?" Miro tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah disampingnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Tuturnya datar sembari menggandeng tangan Miro untuk mencegahnya berlarian tidak jelas. Adik Sasuke itu memandang sebal Sasuke sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Nii-san yang perlu digandeng!" protes Miro pada Sasuke namun tidak ditanggapi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki gerbang Desa Konoha, akan merepotkanku jika kau hilang." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang reaksi Miro. Benar saja tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka bisa melihat sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan Desa Konoha tampak dihadapan mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang. Disana mereka bertemu dengan dua penjaga. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menghadapi kedua penjaga yang sudah menampakkan wajah pucat pasi.

Miro tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke menguat. Ia memandang heran dua penjaga yang tampak gugup melihat kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat siang paman!" Sapa Miro reflek dengan nada ceria. Pemuda yang mengenggam tangannya sontak berpaling dan memberikan tatapan heran.

"APA?" balas Miro dengan nada tinggi untuk membalas tatapan heran Sasuke. "Kata Onii-chan tata krama itu harus dibudayakan."

"Sasuke-kun kami tidak percaya anda akan kembali." Ujar salah satu diantara mereka dengan nada serius.

"Ada yang perlu kusampaikan pada Hokage, ini penting. Biarkan aku masuk." Nada datar itu lagi yang Miro dengar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya mengangguk sebagai tanpa persetujuan. Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang seraya menarik Miro untuk mengikutinya namun sedikit tertahan ketika bocah itu diam tak bergerak dihadapan dua penjaga.

"Ah paman, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan kami masuk. Terimakasih paman? Eh?" tanyanya.

"Kotetsu!" Ujar Kotetsu reflek.

"Izumo!" jawabnya begitu bertemu dengan blue safire Miro.

"Ne? Uchiha Miro! Salam kenal. Terimakasih Paman Kotetsu! Paman Izumo! Daaaaah!" Lambaian tangan Miro mengakhiri acara perkenalan karena Sasuke keburu menarik tangan kecilnya.

"Uchiha Miro?" tanya Kotetsu reflek pada Izumo begitu keduanya sudah tidak tampak.

"Sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kurasa aku pernah dengar nama itu tapi dimana?" Izumo mencoba mengingat-ingat dengan menekan kepalanya.

"Astaga adik Sasuke-san!" pekik Kotetsu begitu mengingat kalau di desa ini kedatangan pemuda asing yang bernama Sasuke.

.

"Bagaimana Tante?" Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat Hokage desa yang ia panggil Tante Tsunade melahap habis kue buatannya. Namun ekspresi ceria diwajah cantik Tsunade harus berkerut lagi ketika mendengar kata itu disebut lagi.

"Sudah berapa kali jangan panggil aku TANTE!" Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga beberapa kertas berterbangan. Tsuzune menatap horror Tsunade dan Sasuke justru terkikik kecil melihat tingkah sang Godaime.

"Ha ha ha ha ya ampun, segitu marahkah Tante Tsunade kupanggil "tante" masih untung tidak kupanggil "nenek" seperti Naruto." Jawab Sasuke santai. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke memanggil Tsunade tante, yang jelas rupa Tsunade yang cantik untuk usia lima puluhan mengingatkannya dengan artis-artis cantik di tv.

"S-A-S-U-K-E!" pekik Tsunade tidak terima ditertawakan Sasuke.

"Apa? Lihat tuh laporannya berterbangan!" Sasuke masih tetap santai diteriaki Tsunade. Ia semakin terkikik melihat semakin banyak kertas laporan yang menggunung di meja Tsunade berterbangan yang artinya akan semakin menambah pekerjaan.

Tsunade baru tersadar ketika banyak kertas berserakan. Ia menatap ngeri karena hal itu menyebabkan tambahnya pekerjaan sebab ia harus menyortir ulang dan ia sangat malas .

"Sepertinya masih ada beberapa kotak untuk Naruto dan yang lain. Aku harus pergi. Itu ada satu kotak lagi jika mau! Da! Da! Da!"

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke!" Teriak Tsuzune untuk mencegah Sasuke kabur bersama beberapa kotak kuenya.

Sasuke tanpa rasa dosa sedikitpun langsung kabur dari ruang Hokage sebelum Tsunade bertambah marah.

"Anak itu?" Tsuzune masih tertegun melihat Godaime Konoha tampak marah-marah tidak jelas sebelum tersenyum sambil memeluk Ton-Ton.

"Setipe dengan Naruto! Bisa-bisanya ada Uchiha seperti itu!" Komentar Tsunade yang sibuk sendirian merapikan kertas kerjanya. Benar-benar kasihan.

"Tapi dia anak yang riang dan baik, dia sepertinya sangat berterimakasih karena Nona mau menurunkan misi untuk pencarian adiknya." Kata Tsuzune sembari membantu Tsunade.

"Yah, setidaknya benar-benar anak yang baik! Karena kau tidak membantuku mencegahnya pergi maka tidak ada potongan kue untukmu Tsuzune."

"Hieeee? Tunggu Nona, tapi Sasuke memberikannya untuk kita berdua." Jelas sekali asisten Tsunade tidak terima dengan hukuman Tsunade.

Tsunade mengeluarkan evil smirknya. "Salahmu sendiri, kue lezat ini tidak akan kubagi denganmu." Dengan sengaja Tsunade sudah menyambar kue pemberian Sasuke yang entah apa namanya dan mengiming-imingi pada Tsuzune.

Asisten berambut gelap itu tentu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya melihat kue berwarna coklat dengan taburan almond yang menggoda.

"Nona?"Pekik Tsuzune tidak terima.

Tiba-tiba muncul anbu dihadapan Tsunade. Dengan sikap hormat anbu bertopeng langsung memberikan laporan.

"Lapor Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali ke desa. Menurut penjaga gerbang ia ingin menemui anda." Ujarnya dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Detik itu juga raut wajah cantik sang Godaime berubah kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Adik Itachi?" tanya Tsunade untuk memastikan.

"Benar" jawab Anbhu dengan serius.

Tsunade tampak menimbang sesaat ."Baiklah, biarkan dia namun tetap awasi dia." Perintah sang Hokage yang langsung ditindak oleh sang anbu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa ia kembali?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menerawangkan matanya pada jendela kantornya. Ia berpikir pastilah ada alasan khusus hingga seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih memendam perasaan benci pada Konoha mau kembali kesini.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak ketika pintu ruang Hokage tepat ada dihadapannya. Sang raven lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada bocah yang tangannya ia genggam erat.

"Tunggulah,disini. Jangan kemana-mana." Pesan Sasuke pada Miro dan berbalas anggukan kecil.

Sasuke dengan mantapnya lalu masuk keruangan Hokage meninggalkan Miro sendirian. Bocah delapan tahun itu kemudian berjalan kearah jendela besar yang ada disamping kemudian ia memandang desa Konoha dengan seksama.

Pemandangan di desa itu sungguh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya.

"Kira-kira sekarang Onii-chan dimana ya?" tanyannya lirih sambil memandangi desa sembari menyandarkan kepala kecilnya. Tiba-tiba ide aneh terlintas di otaknya, ia ingin mencoba sharingan yang ia miliki. Awalnya Miro terpukul ketika diberi tahu Sasuke bahwa mata sharingan khas Uchiha miliknya akan menjadi mata lain bagi dirinya sebagai akibat energi murni yang terlepas. Meskipun tidak suka tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi memiliki sharingan rasanya keren juga karena bisa melihat image gerakan dengan jelas.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu sejenak menutup matanya. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk mengaktifkan mata sharingan.

"Sharingan" bisiknya. Benar saja, pandangan matanya telah berubah, pemandangan dihadapannya tampak lebih dekat, bahkan ia bisa melihat gerakan orang-orang dibawahnya dengan detail. Bocah itu tersenyum sembari lebih memfokuskan matanya lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu lama-kelamaan bocah itu akhirnya merasa bosan juga.

Miro memutuskan untuk duduk sembarangan di depan pintu Hokage lalu membuka tas miliknya. Disana masih ada buku serta handphone yang telah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Ngomong-ngomong kemana bola basketnya? Miro sendiri tidak tahu karena bola itu entah diapakan Sasuke bisa menghilang.

"Hah membosankan!" gumamnya sambil cemberut dengan picingan mata blue safire yang telah kembali.

Kriet

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke bersama dua orang wanita cantik. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan dada besar dan satu wanita berambut gelap yang terlihat kalem.

"Jadi anak kecil ini." Kata wanita pirang sambil memandangi intens Miro sebelum senyum manis berkembang diwajahnya.

"Ternyata kau mirip dengan si anak serampangan itu ( Sasuke kakak Miro)." Katanya sambil mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kebetulan yang pas, Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kakakmu kebetulan kami temukan dan ternyata dirimu bertemu Sasuke-kun, itu membuat kerja kami lebih mudah." Terang Tsunade pada Miro yang masih bingung.

"Maksud tante?" Tanya Miro polos.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil Tante reflek dahi Tsunade berkerut. Ternyata tidak kakak tidak adik memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama.

"Kakakmu ada di desa ini dan aku mengenalnya. Satu lagi jangan panggil aku tante!" Kata Tsunade penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Mendengar kakaknya di Konoha benar-benar membuat hatinya senang. "Benarkah, lalu apa nona tahu dimana onii-chanku dimana?" Miro sudah mengganti sebutan Tsunade dengan kata Nona.

"Tentu saja, aku seorang Hokage. Perkenalkan aku Senju Tsunade dan kau Uchiha Miro kan?" Kata Tsunade.

"Kakakmu baru saja dari sini, mungkin dia sekarang ada di tepi hutan dekat memorial stone." Jawab Tsuzune menambahkan.

Miro sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Air matanya sedikit menggenang dimatanya ketika rasa rindu pada kakaknya akan segera hilang.

"Antarkan aku kesana." Ujarnya parau sambil menunduk. Tsunade dan Tsuzune reflek tersenyum lembut, Tsunade kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Miro.

"Baiklah biar Tsuzune yang mengantarmu." Kata Tsunade sambil menepuk bahu Miro.

"Tidak, biar aku yang mengantarnya, Nona Tsuzune tidak perlu ikut." Perkataan itu muncul dari satu-satunya pria yang ada disana. Reflek semua memandang Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datarnya yang dari dahulu belum berubah dimata Tsunade.

"Mereka klan Uchiha, ingat itu." Pernyataan singkat itu sangat dimengerti Tsunade.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan mereka padamu." Wanita cantik itu mengamini permintaan sang raven.

.

.

"Wah tenyata kau jago buat kue juga ya, ceritakan dong bagaimana kau bisa merayu pemilik toko untuk bisa membuat kue disana dapat gratis pula." Naruto sangat bersemangat sekali untuk mendengar cerita pemuda berambut hitam yang kedengarannya menarik.

"Pasti kau merayunya bukan?" Tuduh Sakura seenaknya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kamu tampan kau bisa merayu seenaknya sendiri idiot." Kata Sakura marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku tampan ya, terimakasih. Tapi sayangnya pemilik tokonya laki-laki nona preman dan aku masih normal camkan itu. Asal kau tahu saja aku memberinya resep-resep kue untuk barang dagangannya sebagai gantinya." Ujar Sasuke untuk menyangkal tuduhan Sakura. Entah mengapa bila Sakura bertemu Sasuke selalu saja ada cek-cok.

"Hsshhhhh…kau makin menyebalkan Sasuke!"

"Hei kau yang seenaknya menuduhku, preman!" Sasuke menatap sengit pada Sakura dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Naruto dan Sai hanya terdiam sembari menikmati kue mereka dengan tenang. Naruto memang mengajak Sai untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Sai heran.

"Hmmm..begitulah, jika bertemu mereka seperti anak kecil meributkan hal tidak jelas." Kata Naruto cepat lalu melahap kuenya hingga habis. Ia berniat meletakkan piring itu namun tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia edarkan pandangan matanya pada Sakura dan Sai yang sudah ikut waspada. Tanpa komando mereka langsung membentuk formasi melingkar dengan Sasuke ditengah. Tangan mereka sudah memegang kunai masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung namun tampak tidak ada yang menjawab.

Wusss

Tap

Sekelebat bayangan berhenti didepan mereka, mata mereka yang tadinya waspada berubah menjadi sorot keterkejutan luar biasa ketika melihat siapa yang muncul. Tubuh Naruto dan Sakura serasa membeku ketika melihat pemuda berambut emo sahabat mereka yang selama ini mereka rindukan ada dihadapan mereka.

"Sa-su-ke." Panggil Naruto dengan kaku mata blue safirnya masih tidak percaya .

"Hn, aku pulang." Ujarnya datar, namun cukup membuat mereka yang mendengar terperangah tidak percaya. Semua sudah tahu seusai perang Sasuke memutuskan tidak akan tinggal di Konoha.

Sasuke menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan nanar yang tidak mampu ia tutupi, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada Miro untuk melihat ekpresi bocah yang ada dipunggungnya itu.

"Kau pasti ingin turun." Ujar Sasuke pada Miro seraya menurunkan bocah 8 tahun dari punggungnya. Tanpa harus diberi tahupun ia sudah tahu yang mana kakak Miro.

"Onii-chan!" Miro langsung mengambur kearah kakaknya begitu turun. Suasana mengharukan jelas menjadi kentara dirasakan ketika dengan sayangnya Sasuke kakak Miro memeluk bocah delapan tahun dengan erat.

Sasuke dengan tenang berjalan melangkah menuju mereka dengan ekspresi datar, ditatapnya punggung Miro yang terlihat bergetar begitu dipeluk kakaknya.

"Sasuke-kun,.." panggil Sakura diiringi air mata yang berlinang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, ia melihat Sakura langsung menghambur memeluknya dan Sasuke tidak menolak.

Sai dan Naruto terlihat ikut bahagia dan Sasuke memberikan pandangan sulit diartikan pada Sakura dan pria bernama Sasuke yang cukup mirip dirinya.

"Ssst….kau jika menangis tambah jelek." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut hitam Miro.

"Onii-chan, aku takut." Rengeknya kecil. Bocah itu lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukan kakaknya namun ditahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miro .

"Jangan lihat kebelakang dahulu, ada pemandangan tidak pantas." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Ehem, maaf disini ada anak kecil." Sela Sasuke untuk menginterupsi dua sejoli yang katanya hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah reflek melepas pelukannya sambil merundukkan kepala karena malu jika dilihat sedang menangis.

"Onii-chan, perkenalkan ini Sasuke-Nii yang menolongku." Ujar Miro meperkenalkan. Dua Sasuke bertemu dengan garis wajah yang hampir serupa. Jika disejejerkan ternyata Sasuke kakak Miro lebih tinggi beberapa senti dan garis wajahnya lebih kekanakan dibanding dengan Sasuke yang dingin.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke dihadapannya. "Eng..Sasuke Uchiha, aku tahu kita memiliki nama yang sama, jadi boleh kupanggil Nii-san saja?" Ujar Sasuke ramah.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Alis kakak Miro sedikit berkedut mendengar jawaban sehemat itu. "_Apanya yang mirip coba, masa aku disamakan dengan orang sedingin ini?"_ batin Sasuke mengomel.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan kalian semua nanti." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, mata hitamnya menatap intens dengan serius. Dari sikapnya yang serius membuat mereka mengerti sekarang mengapa sampai Sasuke Uchiha pulang pastilah ada alasan khusus.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Sasuke-Nii." Panggil Miro lirih. Bocah delapan tahu itu tentu mengetahui betul apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke hanya menatap sejenak mata Miro lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan berbalik.

"Ceritanya nanti, kita butuh Istirahat." Ujarnya sambil berjalan dengan perlahan. Mau tidak mau mereka semua mengikuti kemana Sasuke berjalan. Pemuda itu rupanya menuju sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, ternyata apartemen itu sudah dipersiapkan Hokage sejak Sasuke dan Miro pergi menemui kakak Miro.

Apartemen itu cukup besar untuk ditempati seorang diri. Dengan gaya minimalis yang dicat serba putih itu cukup terlihat nyaman. Pemuda raven itu duduk di sofa diikuti yang lain, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada dagunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Teme?" Naruto membuka pertanyaan. Jelas Prirang satu ini akan menjadi serius bila keadaan dirasa genting.

"Madara , kembali."Ujar Sasuke geram. Ekspresi shock jelas tepancar diwajah mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sai dengan emosi. Siapa yang tidak geram bila musuh utama dunia shinobi kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah melaporkan pada Hokage. Misi kita sekarang lindungi Miro dan Sasu-Nii dari Madara. Mereka berdua incaran utama Madara utama membangkitkan kekuatannya." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kami? memangnya kami punya kemampuan apa, hah!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah. Mengetahui mereka berdua diincar sangat membuat dirinya terkejut sekaligus tersulut emosi.

"Kemampuan apa?" Tanya Sasuke sarkatis menjawab pertanyaan kakak Miro itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Memangnya apa yang ada dimatamu, Sasu-Nii. Yeah aku tahu cakra kalian disegel, tapi tetap saja kalian dari klan Uchiha. Madara mengincar energi murni kalian." Sasuke menerangkan lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu, darimana kau mengetahui sejauh itu?" Tanya Sai menginterupsi.

"Itu karena kami pernah diserang, Miro hampir jadi korbannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuang muka tidak mau memandang Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Miro hampir…." Sasuke menggeram marah, ia semakin menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan erat.

"Ya, tapi kupastikan pria itu tidak akan berani muncul dalam waktu dekat karena tubuhnya kini mencapai titik terlemah akibat cakra Miro yang tersegel melawan ketika coba diambil oleh Madara." Mendengar hal itu tentu semua yang disana semakin tercengang.

"Miro kau ?" Sasuke memandang adiknya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Onii-chan." Miro mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap wajah kakaknya dengan warna mata yang sama dengan kakaknya. Merah darah dengan tiga tomoe.

Bersambung

Api Hitam AMATERASU : Kagak , ini ketemu kok.

Hinagiku-chan 'blacksnow : Sama, AN juga penasaran nih! ^_^

chokyu parkji : Kasih tau gak ya? *Ditabok*, ditunggu aja!^_^

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled : Oke, ^_^

AzuraCantlye : Terimakasih, saya perbaiki lagi deh. ^_^

hanazono yuri : Siap! Terimakasih ^_^

wahyucryosohc : Ya kalau ada yang salah, sampaikan aja. Nanti saya usahakan perbaiki he he he .Terimakasih

mari-chan.41 : Lanjut ^_^

dikdik717 : Iya lanjut ^_^

nadialovely: Gomen lama, tugas menumpuk ho ho ho. Terimakasih

Hiyaaaa…saya kembali…..Lompat-lompat dikasur..Maaf banget kalau up-datenya lama. Selain waktunya gak ada saya kelupaan jalan ceritaanya, jadi perlu merenung lagi untuk inspirasi gitu. Terima kasih buat yang mau menunggu dan membaca. Saya akan usahakan untuk lebih dibenahi kedepan serta berusaha menamatkan fic ini . Eng Bila ada kritik dan Saran silahkan diutarakan untuk perbaikan lebihnya mohon maaf, sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter depan…

Terimakasih.

Terimakasih


	7. Chapter 7

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author, Typo Bertebaran :D

Chapter 7

Lambaian angin menerpa lembut wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang tampak tertidur pulas di bawah pohon rindang di tepi sebuah lapangan. Bukan hanya suasana yang mendukung untuk tidur namun juga kejenuhan yang melanda dirinya. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia berada di dunia yang dianggapnya asing bersama sang adik namun dirinya tidak menemukan perkembangan pasti untuk jalan pulang. Sudah puluhan buku yang ia baca namun ia tidak mendapatkan petunjuk yang cukup kuat. Pemuda itu tidur terlalu pulas sampai-sampai beberapa kali bahunya ditepuk ia tidak kunjung bangun.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia mungkin kecapaian." Tutur pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih tampak duduk dengan tenang meski sang pemuda tertidur mengabaikan kehadirannya. Mata blue safirnya sedikit teralih pada dua sosok remaja dan satu sosok bocah yang masih giat berlatih di tengah lapangan. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan meminta bantuan untuk membangunkan ' Sasuke'.

"Tunggu aku punya ide," senyum Sakura berkembang mengerikan. Sakura memang tidak akan mungkin berbuat kasar pada 'Sasuke' mengingat pemuda Uchiha bermata sharingan masih saja tenaganya setara dengan manusia umumnya. Tsunade sang Hokage sendiri masih heran kenapa pemuda dari dimensi lain itu yang jelas-jelas sharingannya aktif tidak menunjukkan potensi layaknya Miro.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, ADIKMU TERKENA KUNAI!" teriak Sakura tepat ditelinga sang pemuda. Sungguh kasihan sekali gendang telinga 'Sasuke' karena harus menerima suara yang jelas-jelas dapat merusak telinga.

"Hiyaaaah Miro apanya yang sakit! Sini Onii-chan obati!" Seperti yang Sakura duga 'Sasuke' sangatlah protective pada Miro. Dengan pandangan yang belum seratus persen melihat dia reflek memeluk Sakura dan memegang tangannya dengan cepat lalu meraba-rabanya untuk melihat bagian mana yang terluka.

"_Loh kok halus? Sejak kapan tangan Miro jadi sebesar ini?"_ batin 'Sasuke' bergumam begitu menyadari tangan adiknya ada yang janggal. Ia melirik kebawah dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat baju bawahan yang tahu betul milik siapa itu.

Persendian lehernya terasa kaku, ia naikkan pandangannya perlahan layaknya pintu macet dan tepat seperti dugaannya mata merahnya bersiborok dengan iris viridian yang terunduk dengan wajahnya memerah.

"Eng hai kakak cantik, iya-iya ini aku bangun." Sapanya reflek sambil melepaskan pelukan serta genggaman tangannya perlahan sembari menjauh sambil berdoa semoga Tuhan bersedia mengahapuskan amarah bidadari cantik didepannya agar tidak berubah menjadi monster ganas.

"SASUKE!" geraman kasar Sakura dengan keras. Sambil melotot tajam pada sang Uchiha.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak 'Sasuke' yang teriakannya menyamai berisiknya anak perempuan sehingga cukup menarik perhatian dari Miro dan Sasuke yang ada di tengah lapangan.

Dari tengah lapangan, Miro hanya mendesah panjang mendapati kelakuan kakaknya yang jauh lebih kekanakan dibanding dirinya.

"Nii-san, bisa istirahat sebentar. Kurasa kakakku memerlukan bantuan."

Pemuda berparas mirip kakak Miro itu mengangguk pelan mengamini permintaanya. Mata black onixnya ikut memandang apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Miro yaitu sebuah keributan yang amat kekanakan yang dilakukan oleh 'Sasuke' dan Sakura.

"Onii-chan!" Panggil Miro dengan sedikit membentak begitu ia sampai di sumber keributan.

Sang kakak menoleh dengan kaku mendapat teriakan lagi.

"Kenapa Onii-chan itu selalu ribut. Tidak bisakah Onii-chan melakukan aktifitas yang sedikit berguna. Syukur-syukur kita bisa menemukan petunjuk untuk pulang Nii-chan." Kata Miro lagi dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang sudah pucat pasi dimarahi lagi.

"Oke! Oke! Calm down Miro. Kenapa sih kau jadi sering uring-uringan?" Tutur ' Sasuke' dengan sedikit bisik-bisik takut jika kelakuannya akan memancing amarah sang adik. Dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil cengar-cengir bak anak kecil ia tampakkan sebagai senjata peredam amarah.

Sekali-sekali sebenarnya Miro ingin menggeplak kepala kakaknya yang akhir-akhir ini menurut Miro makin tidak waras dan kelakuannya jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dengan sifat yang biasa Miro lihat. Apa terlalu lama kakaknya tersiksa ya?

Cukup, kali ini amarahnya sudah memuncak gara-gara sikap kakaknya.

"Itu karena Onii-chan kerjaannya **tidak jelas**! Kalau tidak menemukan petunjuk setidaknya ikut berlatih untuk melindungi diri. Kita ini di dunia ninja Onii-chan! Onii-chan sungguh memalukan." Kata-kata Miro bagai tusukan hebat yang langsung menancap ke perasaan 'Sasuke'. Adiknya malu punya kakak seperti dirinya? Sungguh langsung menjatuhkan perasaan Sasuke.

"_Miro rupanya kau….."_ Sua 'Sasuke' sambil terdingkluk lesu. Sebenarnya bukannya ia tidak mau ikut latihan melainkan dia hanya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan aktifitas fisik. Tenaganya mungkin bisa dikatakan habis untuk mengaitkan informansi dari satu buku hingga buku yang lain untuk dijadikan sebuah hipotesa.

Gurat wajah kemarahan masih saja tergambar jelas dari wajah kekanakan Miro yang memandangi tajam kakaknya.

Sementara itu ke empat orang disana hanya bisa memandang secara bergantian satu sama lain. Tidak ada dari salah satu mereka yang berusaha melerai karena secara urusan itu bukan masalah yang boleh dicampuri.

"Onii-chan sekarang mau membela diri apa lagi, hah? Ayolah Onii-chan ini masalah serius ini menyangkut nasib kita. Kalau Onii-chan tidak mau berusaha, baiklah aku akan berusaha sendiri. Sasu-Nii ayo pulang, aku capek!" kata Miro ketus sambil menggeret tangan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan tempat latihan.

Sakura sedikit melirik eksprsei dari sang kakak kandung Miro yang terlihat terganggu. Mata merah sharinganya yang biasa memancarkan kehangatan terlihat memicing memandangi sang adik pergi. Tidak ada satu komentarpun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa sebaiknya tidak kau kejar?" Gadis Haruno itu nampaknya mendadak prihatin dengan pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi. Ia juga memahami perasaan apa yang timbul jika terdempar di tempat asing yang tidak diketahui.

Ia memahami perasaan Miro yang segera ingin pulang dan ia juga tahu ' Sasuke' sudah berusaha dengan mencari informasi namun memang dewi fortuna belum menaungi mereka.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggidikan bahu seolah cuek. Namun sebenarnya jika diamati lebih baik mata merahnya sudah memancarkan kelesuan seolah telah kehilangan harapan.

Hei, bukan pertanyaan cuek ini yang ingin di dengar Sakura. Alih-alih khawatir justru pemuda malah cuek dengan berbalik arah kemuadian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat keramaian Konoha.

"Hei, apa kau tidak peduli perasaan adikmu baka!" Teriak Sakura marah-marah sambil mengikuti kemana perginya 'Sasuke'.

"Hei baka! Kau tidak dengar aku ya!" Ujar Sakura ketus begitu ia sampai disamping sang raven dari dunia lain.

"…"

Sekilas ia melirik gadis disampingnya yang terlihat merenggut kesal karena ia sama sekali mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tidak mengejar adikmu lalu bersikap cuek , apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanya." Sakura masih saja mengomeli 'Sasuke' walaupun begitu sang pemuda masih saja tidak memperhatikan omelan gadis yang mengejarnya.

"Hei baka kau mengacuhkanku!" Akhirnya ubun-ubun Sakura terbakar juga karena terus saja diabaikan. Tanpa sadar dan dengan gerakan reflek Sakura melayangkan jitakan ke kepala sang raven.

Alih-alih sebuah jitakan yang jadi harapan Sakura untuk menyadarkan kakak dari sang bocah justru Sakura dikejutkan dengan gerakan reflek tangan kiri sang pemuda yang sukses menangkap tangannya dengan erat.

"Egh, 'Sasuke'?" Tanpa ada yang menghalangi iris viridianya langsung menatap mata sharingan Sasuke yang tampak sedih. Sedikit senyum hangat ia tampilkan ketika memandang Sakura.

"Dasar wanita preman." Katanya sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura yang ia tangkap.

"Hei kau mau cari masalah denganku lagi hah." Sungut Sakura kembali terpicu gara-gara dikatai wanita preman. Ia sendiri heran kenapa pemuda ini hobi banget mencari masalah dengannya.

"Hah, kau ini berisik sekali ya Sakura-chan. Maaf tapi aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun." Diakhir katanya 'Sasuke' kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin entah kemana.

Mata Sakura mengerjab-ngerjab beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Beberapa detik setelah berlalu akhirnya ia baru sadar.

"Sejak kapan ia menguasai shunsin?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

**Perpustakaan Konoha**

Di sudut ruang tepatnya diantara rak-rak terlihat seorang pemuda sedang membolak-balik buku kuno berwarna coklat yang berdebu sambil menulisnya dalam secarik kertas. Sekilas pemuda ini terlihat sedang membuat rangkuman dari sebuah buku.

"hatcing!"

"Hugh! Sial sekali kenapa aku harus alergi debu sih!" Gerutu pemuda dengan rambut beraksen ekor bebek dengan mata merah sharingan.

Posisi duduknya yang diantara buku-buku tua yang berdebu sungguh menyiksa hidungnya yang terus saja kompromi.

Plug!

Dengan bunyi debaman kecil buku itu ia tutup dengan cepat kemudian ia kembalikan. Jika bukan karena untuk mencari informasi yang penting tentu ia tidak mau bersusah payah meringkuk di sudut perpustakaan Konoha yang berdebu.

Langkah kakinya ia jalankan menuju meja yang sepi dari pengunjung. Ia sedikit melirik kekanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dia buka lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah ia salin dengan rapi .

Ia baca baik-baik seluruh isi kertas, sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Miro." Ujarnya lirih sambil menurunkan kepalanya pada meja perpustakaan. Tanganya sedikit meremas kertas untuk menyalurkan emosinya yang tak tertahan.

"Maaf Miro aku harus melakukannya, maaf aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu pulang." Kata 'Sasuke' sambil terisak sedih. Tanpa terasa air matanya turun juga. Memori-memori indah bersama sang adik terus saja mengalir bagaikan air.

Senyumnya yang biasanya berkembang tanpa beban terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Huh, pasti Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan memarahiku…" ujar 'Sasuke' yang masih saja berprolog ria dengan sedih. Genggaman tangannya terhadap kertas-kertas itu semakin erat seiring emosinya yang terus mengalir.

**Kediaman Uchiha Nakashi**

Prang!

Pyar!

Sebuah foto yang berbingkai kaca pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

"Stella, ada apa?" Uchiha Nakashi langsung berlari dari dapur menuju kamar tempat istrinya berbaring akibat sakit yang menderanya. Ibu dengan paras cantik itu nampaknya sama shocknya ketika ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan foto Miro dan Sasuke ketika ia berusaha mengambilnya.

"Hikzh!"

"Hikzh!"

"Hikzh!"

Tangan pucat Stella langsung menutup wajahnya begitu memandangi serakan pecahan bingkai foto yang terjatuh. Sudah seminggu sejak menghilangnya Miro dan 'Sasuke', tidak adanya kabar dan petunjuk tentang keberadaan kedua putra kesayangan makin membuatnya depresi.

Tubuhnya bergetar seolah merasakan feeling yang tidak mengenakan.

"Stella, sudah ! Jangan menangis lagi."

Sebuah pelukan dari sang suami tidak juga dapat menenangkan batinnya yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit.

"Hikz…Sasuke, Miro. Mereka berdua- Hikz.." Isakan kecil itulah yang terakhir di dengar Nakashi sebelum istrinya pingsan.

"Stella!"

"Stella!"

Panggil Nakashi terhadap sang Istri. Dengan perasaan panik kemudian ia menyambar sebuah handphone yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera mendial up nomer darurat yang telah ada.

"Rumah sakit, tolong antarkan ambulan-"

Keributan di kediaman Nakashi sungguh memilukan untuk dilihat siapapun. Siapa yang tidak bersedih jika kedua anaknya menghilang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

**Deg!**

"Kaa-san?" igau 'Sasuke' disela-sela emosi yang turun. Jantungnya terasa sakit secara mendadak, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak seolah sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada Kaa-sannya.

Ia mengusap air matanya untuk menormalkan matanya. Buru-buru ia memberesi semua barang-barang yang berserakan di meja perpus.

"Kali ini tidak ada kata ragu lagi." Gumamnya sambil berlari menuju apartemen Sasuke. Ia harap ada ia langsung bertemu Sasuke agar bisa segera memberitahukan rencananya.

Blak!

Ia buka pintu secara kasar, benar saja disana sudah ada Miro, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang menunggu.

"Aha, gomen! Kupikir tidak ada orang." Kata 'Sasuke' sambil nyengir kuda pada keempat manusia disana.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto langsung bereaksi mendapati pemuda berparas mirip Sasuke itu tampak gelisah setelahnya. Meskipun dengan baik tertutupi oleh nada bicaranya namun sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong jika saat ini dia sedang gelisah.

"Boleh pinjam Sasu-Nii sebentar?" Pintanya dengan serius.

Miro dan Sakura otomatis saling lirik melihat sikap tidak biasa dari pemuda bermata sharingan itu.

"Kurasa sebelum kau bicara dengan Sasuke, sebaiknya kau jelaskan dulu sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan teknik ninja." Interogasi Sakura pada kakak Miro. Tentu gadis bersurai mereh muda itu sudah menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi pada mereka.

"Kau ini ember sekali, preman. Itu tidak penting, pokoknya aku pinjam Sasu-nii sekarang titik." Kata 'Sasuke' ngotot sambil menggeret tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari apartemen itu. Dia menyeret Sasuke ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari apartemen.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke begitu mereka sudah di tempat sepi.

"Ini tentang informasi yang kudapat. Setelah aku membaca berbagai buku kuno di perpustakaan. Perpindahan dimensi memang bisa dilakukan dengan jurus-jurus rahasia errr. .apalah namanya aku tidak tahu. Dalam kasus ini yang berpindah Aku dan Miro akibat ulah Madara. Dari beberapa buku tersirat untuk bisa kembali perlu mengalahkan pihak yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus kami yang berarti adalah Madara." Terangnya pada 'Sasuke'.

"Aku tahu, kita pasti akan mengalahkannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Itu terlalu lama, aku punya sebuah ide tapi kau harus membantuku." Ujar kakak Miro dengan serius.

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan milikku." Pintanya dengan nada mohon.

Alis Sasuke terangkat tidak mengerti. "Bukankah cakramu tersegel?"

"Memang, tapi ada kemungkinan segel yang tertanam dalam diriku ada yang tidak sempurna. Seperti kata Miro, jika aku berkonsentrasi ternyata aku bisa menerobos segel itu untuk sedikit mengeluarkan cakra. Aku tahu ini sulit, jika menurut cerita Madara saja tidak bisa membuka tapi kita tidak tahu bila tidak mencoba. Ini salah satu kesempatan lain bukan?" Ucap 'Sasuke' untuk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, lalu apa rencanamu setelah kau mendapatkan mangekyou aktif?"

"Sisanya tolong percayakan padaku. Aku mohon ya ya yay a. " Pemuda ini nampaknya masih enggan memobocorkan rencananya tapi Sasuke juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Eng satu lagi." Katanya untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke kembali.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun sampai waktunya tiba tak terkecuali Miro."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil untuk menyanggupi permintaan itu. Setelah semua urusan selesai mereka kembali dengan ber shunsin. Pemuda raven itu cukup terkejut ketika 'Sasuke' bisa mengimbanginya dengan mudah. Ternyata ucapan Sakura bukanlah hisapan jempol belaka.

Mereka masuk apartemen bersamaan tentu dengan segera 'Sasuke' kakak Miro langsung ditodong interogasi oleh Miro maupun Sakura yang sama-sama menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Onii-chan!" teriak adiknya sambil berlari menuju kakaknya. Pandangan blue safire serius sudah terpampang diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, dan sejak kapan Onii-chan bisa shunshin hah?" Tuntut Miro dengan nada ingin tahu.

'Sasuke' nyengir kuda di interogasi adiknya.

"Apa yang kami bicarakan eng apa ya? Rahasia dong!" Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Apa cepat katakan!" Rengeknya lagi.

"Ehm hanya rahasia pria dewasa kok. Sejak kapan aku bisa shunsin kapan tepatnya aku lupa, he he he."

Miro mendengus mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Ia membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Awas jika Onii-chan melakukan aneh-aneh. Jika kita pulang akan kuadukan pada Kaa-san biar Onii-chan ditinggal liburan ke Inggris." Ancamnya sambil menuding-nuding kakaknya.

'Sasuke' terlihat hanya terkekeh pelan dengan ancaman adiknya.

"Coba saja kalau masih bisa Miro." Bisiknya lirih tanpa terdengar siapapun.

**Dua Bulan Kemudian**

Di depan gerbang Desa Konoha tampak Tsunade dan beberapa bawahannya turut melepas Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Sai serta Miro dan 'Sasuke' untuk menjalankan misi mengantar pulangnya dua anak asing yang terdampar di Konoha.

Dengan rencana yang matang 'Sasuke' telah mengungkap rencananya pada Hokage. Dalam kurun waktu itu pula dia belajar menguasai mangekyou yang menurutnya jadi kunci untuk pulang.

"Jangan kangen sama aku lo, tante genit!" Kata 'Sasuke' sambil melambai dengan wajah ceria.

"Sana cepet pulang dan jangan panggil aku 'tante' Uchiha lain!" Bentak Tsunade dengan keras. Setelah sukses membentak 'Sasuke' ia alihkan pandangan matanya pada bocah yang notabene adalah adik kandungnya.

" Titip kakakmu yang bodoh ini ya Miro, ingat jangan memakai sharingan sembarangan disana mengerti." Katanya pelan sambil menepuk kepala kecil bocah itu.

"Baik!" Jawabnya sambil hormat.

"Kami berangkat Hokage-sama." Kata naruto yang kali ini jadi ketua misi ini.

Hokage cantik ini mengangguk. "Selamat jalan kalian berdua." Tambahnya lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. Beberapa menit setelah mereka pergi, tampak air mata turun dari wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis.

"Semoga ini pertanda baik." Ujarnya lalu berlalu kembali ke kantor.

Bersambung

Thank To

**AzuraCantlye,Ifaharra sasusaku ,Refunny, Uchiha Yui-chan ,Hadinamikaze, Uzumaki hyuuga, chii no pinkycherry ,Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami ,Aquamarine24 ,hanazono yuri ,Hasegawa Michiyo Gled ,tohko ohmiya , akasuna no ei-chan dan semua yang baca.**

**Chap 7**

Gomen! Up-datenya lama? Banget! Dikit pula. Oke saran-saran dari senpai sangat membantu he he he. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan disana sini. Bila ada kritik, saran dan masukan jangan segan-segan ya. Semoga menghibur

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan

Terimakasih

Riview?


	8. Chapter 8

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author, Typo Bertebaran :D

Chapter 8

Misi kali ini adalah mengantar pulang 'Sasuke' yang notebene memiliki wajah yang cukup serupa dengan Sasuke dan adiknya Miro. Mereka merupakan klan Uchiha dari dimensi lain yang nenek moyangnya dulu berasal dari dunia shinobi. Keadaan klan di dua dimensi itu sungguh berbeda , di dunia ini Klan Uchiha hanya menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke sedangkan di dunia 'Uchiha bersaudara lain' klan ini hidup bahagia dan cukup menjadi orang-orang penting disana.

Menurut 'Sasuke' mereka bisa kembali jika mereka bisa membuka portal dengan mangekyou milik orang yang berpindah tempat. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju Hutan Lindungan Bunyi dimana Madara melakukan ritual membuka portal dimensi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Suara merdu itu memecah lamunan 'Sasuke' yang sedang melamun sambil berjalan.

Dia memandangi wajah Sakura yang bisa dikatakan sangat cantik bak dewi. Iris merah sharingannya mengedip jahil untuk menggoda calon kekasih Sasuke itu.

"Tentu saja sangat senang, aku akan segera pulang. Bertemu keluargaku, teman-temanku, ho ho ho liburan lagi ke Inggris." Katanya renyah pada gadis yang berjalan disebelahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sangatlah berbanding 180 derajat dengan perasaannya yang sedih. Bukan sedih karena ia akan mati tapi ia bersedih karena ia tidak akan melihat keluarganya lagi.

"Hei…" panggil Sakura malu-malu pada pemuda cuek disebelahnya ini.

"Apa preman?" Jawabnya , tentu ia memanggilnya preman untuk menggoda Sakura. Sebuah kesenangan sendiri baginya untuk menggoda gadis cantik ini. Bukan dalam arti suka namun lebih kearah persahabatan layaknya Naruto dan Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku preman, Teme!" Umpat Sakura pada pemuda berambut hitam biru itu.

"Panggilan itu lebih cocok untuk wanita bertenaga besar sepertimu, kalau nanti jadi istrinya Uchiha kau harus bersikap lembut agar suamimu itu tidak kabur." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek pada Sakura.

Sontak wajah ayunya langsung memerah karena ucapan tidak berdosa dari 'Sasuke'. Keadaan apapun Uchiha satu ini memang hobi menggoda.

"Hei kau jangan meledekku!" Umpat Sakura dengan malu-malu. Dia memang sangat mencintai Sasuke namun pemuda itu sampai sekarang seolah menggantungya. Kalau begini dia yang malu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku tidak meledekmu, memang itu kenyataannya kau akan menikahinya. Seharusnya kau sangat senang, kulihat calon suamimu sangat posesif." Goda 'Sasuke' lagi.

Sementara itu tanpa diketahui seorang pun pria berambut hitam dark blue yang berjalan di depan mereka hatinya cukup panas melihat sedari tadi gadis bersurai pink terus saja berduaan dengan pemuda dari dimensi lain yang parasnya hampir sama. Ia cukup panas hingga kilatan mata hitamnya sudah semakin menajam.

"Hei, aku tahu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi kau tidak usah meledekku begitu." Hati wanita siapa yang tidak sakit jika diledek terus menerus soal cinta. Ia ratapi nasibnya dengan menunduk sedih.

Senyum hangat 'Sasuke' berkembang memandangi paras cantik Sakura yang ditekuk.

"Kau salah, Sasuke juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya dengan tulus dan pelan. Tangan kekarnya dengan berani ia gerakan untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Rambut merah mudahnya begitu halus di telapak tangan 'Sasuke.'

Apa yang dilakukan 'Sasuke' sangat membuat dirinya terkejut. Baik karena ucapannya maupun perlakuan yang diterima. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang membelai rambut pink, sungguh menangkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura memandangi wajah pemuda itu sambil menengadah karena secara fisik jelas ia kalah tinggi. Pemuda itu menyeringai jahil.

"Mana ada sih kalau orang gak cinta sampai menginterogasi orang lain dengan bertanya 5W + 1 H?" Tuturnya enteng sambil menatap punggung Uchiha lain yang tampak bergetar.

Wajah Sakura makin bersemu merah."Eh masa?"

"Yups, benar sekali preman cantik." Puji 'Sasuke' pada Sakura. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi mulus Sakura telah mendarat.

"Lahirkan bayi-bayi Uchiha yang sehat ya Sakura-chan." Bisik 'Sasuke' tepat saat ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sakura sebelum gadis ini meledak emosinya dan berbuah tinju gratis.

Otak gadis ini serasa macet gara-gara ulah 'Sasuke'. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar jika pipinya telah dikecup pemuda menyebalkan yang kini sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Pipinya memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"T-E-M-E awas kau!" Teriakan Sakura memecah pusat perhatian kelompok itu. Dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah bersemu merah ia meneriaki pemuda yang sudah berdiri disamping pemuda yang wajahnya mirip . Sang pelaku hanya cengar-cengir diteriaki oleh sang gadis sambil membuat tanda permintaan maaf.

" Ok, jangan bunuh aku ya Sas." Ujarnya sambil jahil pada Sasuke. Sedingin apapun manusia tidak mungkin batinnya tidak teguncang jika gadisnya disentuh lelaki lain. Dan misinya kali ini adalah menggoda Uchiha Sasuke. Semoga saja Tuhan memaafkan dosa-dosa pemuda jahil satu ini.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Sebenarnya ia sedikit jengkel juga karena Sakura dicium oleh lelaki disampingnya ini. Namun gara-gara egonya yang kelewat besar ia tidak mau terjebak lagi mengeluarkan emosinya dihadapan mereka. Sudah cukup ia terpeleset beberapa kali.

"Jangan malu-malu loh, nanti Sakura aku lamar baru tahu rasa kau." Candanya sambil menyikut sedikit pemuda bersurai raven disampingnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Ujarnya dingin. Akhirnya terpancing juga emosinya, dengan tatapan geram ia beri deathglare gratis yang bisa menciutkan nyali.

"Bercanda brother!" Sahutnya dengan nada tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sasuke, bahagiakanlah dia. Sakura wanita yang baik." Tuturnya lagi untuk memberi nasehat namun kali dengan terdengar lebih serius. Sikapnya yang dari tadi begitu riang seolah menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sedang dinanti. Benar-benar pandai acting rupanya pemuda satu ini.

"Hn." Dengus Sasuke tanpa memandang pemuda di sebelahnya karena terlalu kesal. Sebuah kemajuan bagus ternyata Uchiha Sasuke merasakan cemburu.

Perjalanan menuju Hutan lindungan bunyi cukup memakan waktu yang lama karena mereka hanya berjalan kaki secara normal. Namun, hal ini mereka tempuh demi menghabiskan waktu-waktu untuk bersama.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura, Miro, Naruto dan Sai bisa bercanda satu sama lain. Mereka terus saja berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan, anggap saja sebagai waktu perpisahan. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kedalaman hutan lindungan bunyi yang jadi tempat pertama ditemukannya Miro. Suasana disana masih saja mencekam. Pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun, suara-suaru hewan aneh masih diingat baik oleh Miro.

"Kau yakin disini Sas?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang pertama menemukan Miro yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benar, letaknya disini." Ujarnya sambil menggoresi tanah dengan Kusanaginya. Ia ingat betul bentuk simbol apa yang ada di tanah. Tanpa ragu ia membuat goresan tanah yang sama.

"Setelah ini, kita tinggal mengikuti rencana 'Sasuke'. Apa kau yakin sudah memahami cara kerjanya?" Dengan kilat hitam dimatanya ia memandangi kakak Miro yang terdiam. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika justru pandangan nanarlah yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

Dengan sikap dingin ia mulai menggandeng Miro untuk menuju pusat simbol. Ia pandangi wajah adiknya yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Tolong kalian, mundurlah." Pinta 'Sasuke' dengan halus. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman ia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengaktifkan mangekyou miliknya.

Ke empat manusia lain disana tampak menahan nafas untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. Tentu yang paling sedih disini adalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang harus berpisah dengan kakak beradik yang akhir-akhir ini sudah memberi warna lain untuk hidup mereka. Meski hanya dalam waktu yang singkat tapi mereka sudah menyayangi satu sama lain dan menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidup masing-masing.

Pola mata merah milik 'Sasuke' sudah berubah. Tanpa ragu lagi ia merapalkan beberapa segel yang telah ia pelajari secara diam-diam.

"_Lepaskan segel!"_ ujarnya lirih sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia bisa merasakan ada aliran cakra yang mulai bergerak dalam tubuhnya. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit ketika cakra miliknya akhirnya dapat ia keluarkan juga.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggigit jarinya untuk meneteskan darahnya pada tanah yang menjadi pusatnya.

"Api!"

"Angin!"

"Tanah!"

"Air!"

"Petir!"

Katanya cepat sambil membuat segel tangan untuk membuka sebuah jurus.

"Bersatulah, buka gerbang dimensi." Ujarnya lirih lagi.

Setitik darah dari 'Sasuke' tadi kemudian langsung menyebar menjadi cahaya keunguan yang berpendar sesuai pola simbol. Cahayanya begitu menyilaukan hingga mereka yang melihat harus menyipitkan mata.

Dengan pandangan sendu Naruto, Sai dan Sakura melambaikan tangan mereka untuk memberi salam terakhir pada mereka berdua. Kegeraman justru muncul dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak marah.

"Baka! Kau mau bunuh diri rupanya!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menghambur menuju keduanya yang kini ada di tengah lingkaran. Kusanagi ia gunakan untuk menembus perisai yang dibuat 'Sasuke' dalam ritual kali ini. Sial karena ia terlambat menyadari maksud 'Sasuke'. Rupanya anak itu mengambil resiko dengan membuka segel dalam dirinya dan memanfaatkan cakranya untuk membuka gerbang gaib. Yang tidak bisa diterimanya adalah kenapa ia bisa berfikiran bodoh menggunakan jurus itu, dengan darah yang mewakili cakranya yang akan ditumbalkan maka ia dapat mengirim seseorang menuju dimensi yang diinginkannya. Jutsu ini akan membuat penggunanya mati.

Bagai perisai yang sempurna perisai itu mementalkan tubuh Sasuke. Seakan sudah mengerti maksud Sasuke ketiga temannya langsung ikut membongkar.

Dari dalam 'Sasuke' tersenyum lemah pada Miro yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Gomen! Miro! Maafkan aku sampaikan salamku pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih kemudian ia membuat anak itu pingsan dengan sekali sentakan.

"Teme, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau mati. Baka!" Dengan Tinju kerasnya ia memukul perisai itu namun tidak berguna.

"Sial jurusku tidak mampu." Keluh Sai karena jurusnya juga tidak mampu menembus. Keadaan di dalam sudah semakin genting karena darah segar sudah dimuntahkan 'Sasuke' pertanda efek ritual sudah mulai bekerja.

"Kita harus menghentikannya!" Ujar Naruto yang tampak sama-sama gagal menembus perisai dengan kunainya.

Dari sisi selatan. Sasuke masih terus berusaha dengan menghantamkan chidorinya untuk menembus perisai itu.

"Percuma teman-teman, tekadku sudah bulat. Maafkan segala kesalahanku ya.." Katanya sambil tersenyum ceria yang justru makin memicu amarah teman-temannya.

"Sakura, aku tahu! Hancurkan tanah sekarang juga!" Perintah Naruto pada Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menghancurkan tanah untuk membuat retakan hebat yang tentu saja memberi efek tak terduga yaitu retaknya tanah.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, tentu saja bila simbolnya di hancurkan aliran cakranya akan putus. Inti ritual ini adalah cakra disini mengalir menuju pola simbol itu.

'Sasuke' yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu langsung terpental jauh dari sana. Tubuh Miro yang ikut terpental segera dengan mudah ditangkap Sai dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Uhuk!" cairan darah pekat keluar dari mulut 'Sasuke' yang mencoba bangkit. Sasuke dengan tenang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau , apa maksudmu itu hah?" Dengan nada tinggi Sasuke memarahi 'Sasuke' yang masih belum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tindakanmu itu akan membuat adikmu sedih. Kau pikir Miro akan bahagia pulang tanpa dirimu hah." Tuding Sasuke dengan nada geram lagi. Ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayang. Perasaan terluka, sedih, putus asa akan menghantui perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan. Ia sangat tahu rasa sakit itu dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Miro menerima perasaan sakit yang sama.

Dengan nada yang tidak kalah geram dan pandangan mata mangekyou yang menusuk ia menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Ini untuk Miro, aku ingin dia kembali, aku ingin ia bahagia. Jangan halangi aku!"

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah 'Sasuke'. Belum ia juga sepenuhnya sadar ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memaksanya untuk berdiri. Sakura sedikit tersendu ketika kakak dari sang bocah yang sedang ada dalam pangkuannya harus bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto prihatin pada Sakura. Ia paling benci pertengkaran karena hanya akan memperkeruh masalah saja. Emosinya sedikit tersulut ketika Sasuke memukul pemuda yang notabene kakak Miro. Alih-alih ingin mendatangi mereka, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Simura Sai.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri." Kata sai untuk mencegah Naruto. Bila pemuda satu ini ikut campur bukannya masalah yang akan selesai tapi justru akan menimbulkan kericuhan.

"Onii-chan." Panggil Miro lirih dari pangkuan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink kemudian dengan sigap membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa Miro, Onii-chanmu baik-baik saja." Ujar suara merdu Sakura untuk menenangkan. Ia tatap gadis beriris viridian itu dengan tenang kemudian berpaling pada dua pemuda dengan paras mirip.

Tidak jauh dari mereka Sasuke tampak masih memarahi 'Sasuke' yang masih tertunduk didepan bungsu Uchiha yang menatapnya gahar.

"Kalian memiliki apa yang tidak aku miliki selama ini. Kau memiliki segalanya, sebuah keluarga, saudara, teman yang saling menyayangi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak ikatan itu seenaknya sendiri. Kalian masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Batalkan rencanamu, kita pulang ke Konoha dan cari jalan lain." Kata Sasuke dengan bijak.

Walaupun terkesan dikatakan dengan nada dingin tapi sejujurnya ia sangat peduli pada mereka. Yah walaupun 'Sasuke' bisa dikatakan hampir seusia dirinya ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi dirinya ketika mengetahui ternyata ia masih memiliki sebuah klan walau mereka telah berbeda dimensi.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit iri pada 'Sasuke' dan Miro karena leluhur mereka meskipun sama-sama Uchiha memilih jalan yang lebih baik. Mereka rela meninggalkan kampung halaman mereka yaitu dunia ninja dan lebih memilih hidup sebagai mana manusia normal tanpa kekuatan. Mereka rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk keluar dari dunia yang menyedihkan ini. Hasilnya lihat saja, Klan Uchiha di dunia Miro bisa hidup bahagia dan itu sangat berbeda dengan nasib Klan Uchiha disini yang hanya menyisakan dirinya. Jika saja ia terlahir dari keturunan Uchiha yang telah berpindah dimensi pasti hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini. Dipandang dari sudut manapun Sasuke tetaplah masih memiliki pemikiran yang lebih bijak dibandingkan 'Sasuke' karena secara pengalaman pemuda ini jauh lebih mengerti asam-manisnya kehidupan.

"Nii-san." Panggil lirih 'Sasuke' sambil mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ayo pulang, baka ototo." Balas Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dibibirnya. Senyum menawan yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Awaas!"

Zrak!

Sebuah ledakan besar kemudian terjadi tepat disamping mereka. Untung saja Sasuke memiliki gerakan reflek yang bagus untuk menghindari serangan. Dalam sesaat semua orang sudah menampilkan mode siaganya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menutupi matanya dari debu. Mereka tahu betul cakra ini meskipun tidak sebesar yang dulu namun mereka masih ingat jelas pemilik aura setan ini.

"Waaaah pertunjukkan yang menarik, hummm tak kusangka kalian yang akan mengantarnya kesini." Kata sosok renta yang berbahaya dimata Sasuke.

"Kau tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kami Madara, kupastikan kali ini kami akan benar-benar menghabisimu." Kata-kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto sudah mengubah dirinya ke mode senin untuk melawan.

Boom

Belum apa-apa ledakan keras sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dengan katon miliknya.

'Sasuke' yang tidak tahu menahu dengan cepat menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya erat dibelakang Sakura yang menjaga mereka.

"Mangekyou sharingan." Bisik 'Sasuke' untuk mengaktifkan mangekyou miliknya sambil memeluk adiknya. Miro yang sekali lagi merasakan ketakutan turut mengaktifkan sharingan berlevel tiga miliknya.

Pertarungan terjadi dengan detensi yang tinggi.

"Rasen shuriken!" Desingan angin yang membentuk suara beresonansi tinggi dihantamkan oleh Naruto pada Madara yang dicengkram oleh Singa yang dibuat oleh Sai.

Booom. Dhuaaar!

Ledakan lagi-lagi terjadi. Pohon-pohon disekitar sudah mati gara-gara efek ledakan. Seketika hewan-hewan penghuni hutan langsung pergi menyelematkan diri mengikuti nalurinya. Pertarungan yang terjadi sungguh sengit, pukulan, tendangan, tikaman, begitu cepat saling beradu antara Madara melawan tiga orang sekaligus. 'Sasuke' dan Miro hanya bisa menatap pertarungan itu dari kejauhan karena jelas mereka berdua tidak setara levelnya dengan Sasuke dan yang lain.

"_Hebat dengan tubuh serenta itu ia masih bisa menghadapi tiga orang sekaligus." _Batin 'Sasuke' takjub.

"Sakura tolong jaga adikku!" ujar 'Sasuke' yang bersiap untuk ikut menyerang. Sakura langsung beralih memegangi Miro.

Dari arah kanan tiba-tiba datang sebuah pukulan yang membuat 'Sasuke' terlonjak, untungnya ia sempat menangkis pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Kalau tidak mungkin tubuhnya sudah terhantam dengan keras.

Iris sharingannya membulat tidak percaya ketika dihadapannya muncul manusia yang sama dengan yang dilawan oleh ketiga temannya. Keterkejutannya belum pulih ketika lagi-lagi sekeliling mereka telah terpasangi kekai ungu yang mengurung. Satu kekai berwarna ungu mengurung Madara yang lain bersama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. Dan satunya lagi dirinya bersama Madara dan Miro serta Sakura. Kekai ini sama persis yang digunakan oleh anak buah orochimaru pada penyerangan ujian chunin dulu.

"Sial Kau Madara!" Umpatan Naruto itu terdengar jelas dari telinga 'Sasuke' yang berada di sisi lain. Rupanya sejak awal mereka terperangkap.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Itu klon miliknya!"

Bugh! Duar!

Kata Sakura melayangkan pukulan mautnya yang berhasil dengan mudah dihindari oleh Madara. Dengan lompatan kecil ia telah disamping 'Sasuke."

Sakura melompat lagi untuk menyerang sosok itu. Ruang yang dibentuk dari kekai Madara tidak terlalu besar sehingga ia melawan dengan taijutsu untuk memperkecil efek serangan yang berpotensi melukai mereka.

"Miro tunggu disini." Kata 'Sasuke' sambil merapalkan segel pemanggil.

Poof!

Muncul sebuah Katana entah dari mana yang jelas Katana itu kini ada ditangan kakaknya. Miro sedikit takjub atas kemampuan kakaknya yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui.

Hyaaa!

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengayunkan katana miliknya untuk melukai Madara. Namun, lawan bukanlah musuh sembarangan dengan sekali sibak ia malah berhasil menangkap leher 'Sasuke.'

"Chidori Nagasi!"

"Rasen Shuriken!"

Dhuaaaaar. Ledakan hebat lagi-lagi terjadi didalam kekai. Sasuke sangat panik ketika melihat 'Sasuke' justru dengan mudah ditangkap.

Pooof! Tubuh Madara meledak setelah menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Sai-Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sial ternyata yang mereka lawan adalah klon. Kemungkinan besar yang ada bersama Sakura adalah sosok asli Madara.

"Urghhhhh! Le-lep-lepaskan ak-aku!" Kata 'Sasuke' tersengal karena ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Darah segar kini mulai mengucur lagi dari bibirnya

Madara tersenyum mengejek pada sosok Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan klonnya. Sejak awal tujuannya adalah dua Uchiha yang ini. Sesuai dugaannya, pemuda ini akan datang kesini dengan sendirinya. Memang tidak ada jalan lain kecuali di tempat inilah gerbang menuju dimensi mereka bisa dibuka. Tidak perlu mencari hanya tinggal menunggu ditempat yang sama.

"Ck…kau semakin mempermudah pekerjaanku." Ujar Madara dengan nada dingin. Diluar dugaannya ternyata segel yang ada di tubuh 'Sasuke' sudah terlepas. Tentu ia sangat senang karena pekerjaannya semakin mudah. Aliran cakra biru perlahan mulai berjalan keluar dari tubuh 'Sasuke' ketika tangan Madara mulai menghisap.

Sakura dan Miro tentu tidak tinggal diam melihat 'Sasuke' yang makin tidak berdaya ketika Madara mulai melakukan aksinya.

"Hentikan itu!" Teriak Sakura sambil melompat untuk memukul Madara dari samping

**Deg!**

Waktu terasa berhenti ketika iris viridian Sakura menatap mangekyou milik Madara. Seketika tubuh gadis itu jatuh tak berdaya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke dari luar yang masih terus berusaha membongkar kekai milik Madara.

"Naruto, gunakan bijuu odama!" Perintah Sasuke hampir frustasi.

"Tidak bisa, serangan itu bisa membunuh mereka semua!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Sial, kekai ini begitu kuat." Komentar Sai yang masih mencoba membongkarnya dengan peledak khusus.

Tak ayal lagi gadis berambut pink itu pasti sedang disiksa oleh Madara dalam dunia genjutsunya. Miro dengan sharingan yang aktif berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Onii-chan!" Teriak Miro sambil marah, dengan serangan seadanya ia berusaha memukul Madara yang tentu saja hasilnya sia-sia. Tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah terlempar di depan mata 'Sasuke.'

Dengan pandangan kuyu ia ratapi nasibnya yang makin lama tubuhnya makin lemas. Ia tahu cakranya hampir habis ketika tangan itu mencengkramnya erat.

"Tou-san...!"

**Deg! Deg!**

Jantungnya makin cepat berdetak.

"Kaa-san!"

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Ia merasakan Jantungnya makin perih ketika nafasnya mulai habis. Disisanya tenaganya yang hampir habis ia gerakan tangannya untung membuat segel tangan.

"Chidhori!"

Ya jurus itu, jurus milik Sasuke yang ia gunakan untuk melawan Madara meskipun tidak dapat membunuhnya namun cukup untuk membuatnya terlepas dari cengkramannya.

Jlebbb. Darah berwarna kehitaman tercripat mengenai wajah kuyunya. Tubuhnya makin hilang kendali saat tangan kanannya yang bersimbah darah berusaha ia tarik dari tubuh tua Madara. Ia tersenyum pahit ketika pandangannya semakin mengabur. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia coba meraih Miro yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

'Sasuke' tahu jika dia tidak akan selamat mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih melemah. Dia tidak ingin mati sia-sia.

"_Ya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." _

"Onii-chan!" Rintih Miro sambil menangis.

Pemuda berlumuran darah itu akhirnya berhasil memeluk adiknya.

"Onii-chan! Hikzzz..hikzzz..hikzz.."peluk Miro sambil mengelus pemuda itu. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya ini. Dia begitu takut kehilangan 'Sasuke'.

"Gomen, Miro." Rupanya dibalik pelukannya tangannya masih sempat melakukan beberapa segel.

"Buka gerbang kembali!" Ujarnya disela-sela nafas yang hampir habis. Darah semakin mengucur deras dari bibirnya akibat ia memaksakan cakranya untuk melanjutkan ritual yang tertunda. Ritual ini sedikit istimewa karena apabila tempat ritual rusak maka si pengguna masih bisa memanggil gerbang tanpa segel karena ia telah terikat dengan darah.

Dari luar dinding kemarahan Sasuke kembali tersulut ketika muncul simbol pembuka gerbang dari langit tempat Miro dan Sasuke berada. Rupanya pemuda itu masih juga berniat melanjutkan rencananya.

"Sedikit lagi." Tanpa lelah Naruto menghantamkan Rasenggan miliknya. Peluh sudah jatuh bercucuran wajah tannya.

"Oniiiiii-chan!" Teriak Miro namun hanya terdengar samar-samar oleh Sasuke.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Detak jantung 'Sasuke' makin tidak karuan dan makin membuat Miro panik karena melalui pelukan inilah dia bisa mendengar detak jangtung kakaknya.

Klang. Akhirnya perisai keunguan itu pecah namun semua sudah terlambat. Tubuh kecil Miro bersama tubuh kakak yang dipeluknya sudah memudar kemudian menghilang perlahan.

Onix hitam Sasuke membeku untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya matanya merasakan perih dan menitikkan air mata.

"Terlambat." Ujarnya lirih sambil menatap keadaan sekitar yang masih kacau, Sakura masih pingsan akibat genjutsu Madara yang menyiksanya. Dengan gelap mata ia kemudian menghabisi Madara yang sudah sekarat sejak tadi. Hari itu menjadi hari kelam bagi mereka.

**Kawasan Uchiha di Tokyo**

Sore itu hujan rintik-rintik sedang menaungi wilayah Tokyo. Cuaca memang tidak begitu cerah beberapa hari ini sehingga kawasan Uchiha biasanya cukup ramai dengan beberapa anak yang bermain ditaman. Dari sebuah lapangan dengan tugu yang menjadi pusatnya tiba muncul cahaya menyilaukan yang kemudian memunculkan dua sosok yang saling berpelukan.

"Ini." Kata Miro tertegun karena merasa familiar dengan tempat itu. Ya tugu monumental yang ada dikawasan Uchiha rumahnya. Tidak mau larut dalam kesenangan ia kemudian menatap kakaknya yang bisa dikatakan sekarat.

"Onii-chan..hikz..hikz..hikz.." Katanya sambil terisak dan membenarkan tubuh kakaknya untuk ia coba papah. Meski tubuhnya kalah kecil tapi ia yakin tenaganya yang sekarang masih mampu membawa kakaknya untuk mencari bantuan dan ia tahu tempat yang tepat.

Ia sedikit menghembuskan nafas kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan shunshin membawa kakaknya. Tentu sekarang bisa menggunakan shunshin berdasarkan kemampuan matanya yang dapat menduplikasi suatu jurus.

.

.

Suasana kesedihan dalam beberapa bulan ini sedang menjadi situasi dominan dalam kalangan klan Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak sedih sudah hampir dua bulan lebih dua anggota keluarga mereka menghilang secara misterius. Segala upaya telah dilakukan demi menemukan mereka. Tidak kecuali paman mereka yang cukup terlihat terpukul dua ponakan kesayangannya menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan dahulu. Sejak kau pulang dari rumah sakit kau belum makan." Ujar istrinya dengan lembut sembari menyodorkan kari ayam miliknya.

"Ugh.. terimakasih, tapi sepertinya aku tidak lapar." Ujar Nakato Uchiha yang merupakan kakak Nakashi ayah Miro dan Sasuke. Kakak kandung Nakashi ini sangat prihatin adiknya bersedih karena dua putranya hilang dan sekarang istrinya sakit. Saat ini dia hanya bersama dengan Hana istrinya karena dua putranya dan satu putrinya saat ini ada di kediaman adiknya untuk menghibur Stella istri Nakashi.

Duagh!

Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka teralih pada suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Karena penasaran mereka langsung menuju pintu depan yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Oji-san! Tolong Onii-chan." Kata Miro sambil menangis. Kedua orang ini sedikit tersentak ketika melihat mata blue safire yang biasa mereka lihat hilang digantikan dengan mata merah bertomoe tiga mirip milik kakaknya.

Namun masalah itu sekarang tidak penting karena ada permasalahan yang lebih penting adalah keadaan dua keponakannya ini . Darah cukup dominan menodai baju mereka yang rusak. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Miro datang sambil menangis bersama 'Sasuke' yang terluka dipangkuannya. Dari ekspresinya yang panik pastilah pertanda ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tanpa basa-basi ia segera menolong 'Sasuke' yang keadaannya bisa dikatakan sekarat. Nakato segera menyuruh istrinya menghubungi rumah sakit dan ia langsung membawa kakak Miro ke ruang dokter pribadi miliknya di rumah yang bisa dikatakan cukup lengkap karena ia juga membuka klinik sendiri.

"Hikz..hikz…hikz…Onii-chan." Tangisnya semakin pecah ketika Hana istri Nakato memeluk Miro untuk menenangkan bocah ini.

"Miro, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hana dengan nada prihatin.

Bersambung

Terimakasih

mitsuka sakurai ,Hadinamikaze ,Uchiha Yui-chan ,Rannada Youichi , akasuna no ei-chan ,Nabila Chan BTL ,UchiHarunoKid, koga-san ,cheryxsasuke , Ifaharra sasusaku ,hanazono yuri ,BlueSnowPinkIce ,chii no pinkycherry ,SoulHarmoni dan seluruh yang udah mampir baca.

Chap 8

Yeeeeeeee! *Lompat-lompat* Up-date ! Ini satu lagi udah complete. Oke saya jawab. **Tsunade nangis?** Anggap aja feeling gitu. **Romance SasuSaku?** Tetep nanti Sasuke-Sakura cuma ya berhubung saya payah dalam hal romance mohon di maafkan. **Up-datenya lama?** He he he gomen, ini up-date cepet loh. **Ending? **Endingnya lihat chapter depan ya… ,**Rencana 'Sasuke'?** terjawab kok. **Ada dua Sakura?** Ini dua sosok berbeda yang tidak ada hubungan satu sama lain, dua individu berbeda yang kebetulan mirip. Dua masa ini bukan masa depan-masa lalu tapi dua dimensi yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama, **Update fic lain? **Gomen, saya pending semua dulu untuk nyelesaikan fic ini. Oke …kayaknya udah. Piuhhhh akhirnya selesai, gomen bila ada kesalahan apalagi jutsu dan diskripsi pertarungan yang jujur ngawur abis. Gomen bila tidak memuaskan karena gak bisa bikin diskripsi yang seru, bila ada kekurangan, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata. Terimakasih.

Berminat Riview?


	9. Chapter 9

Back to The Real Uchiha Clan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family/Romance/Angst/ Fantasy

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura, 'Sasuke' X Sakura

Warning: Aneh, OOC, ada OC bikinan author, Typo Bertebaran :D

Chapter 9

Senin pagi yang cerah sedang menaungi kawasan Tokyo pada hari itu. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menggerakkan sedikit pepohonan, burung-burung kecil berterbangan kesana kemari dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah hari yang baik untuk melakukan mengawali aktifitas di awal pekan. Namun, kesempatan itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi keluarga Uchiha Nakashi yang masih dirundung duka karena putra pertama mereka sudah hampir tiga bulan mengalami koma.

Di salah satu ruang VVIP rumah sakit Tokyo terlihat sesosok perempuan paruh baya cantik yang baru saja mengganti rangkaian bunga di samping ranjang dimana sang putra berbaring.

"Sasu kapan kau bangun nak, Kaa-san udah kangen nih." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengangkat tangan putranya yang masih saja belum sadar meski masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika putra yang disayanginya menghilang lebih dari dua bulan dan kembali dalam keadaan sekarat.

Ya 'Sasuke' pulang dalam keadaan sekarat, ia kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami luka dalam yang amat parah. Namun keberuntungan masih menaunginya dengan pertolongan medis yang sigap masa kritis 'Sasuke' akhirnya bisa terlewati meski sampai saat ini belum sadar.

"Bangunlah Kaa-san janji tidak akan memarahimu." Kata-kata itulah yang hampir setiap hari dilontarkan Stella untuk bercengkrama satu arah dengan putra sulungnya. Apa yang dialami Miro dan 'Sasuke' secara garis besar sudah diketahui oleh semua keluarga klan Uchiha, cukup tidak masuk diakal tapi Stella tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu lebih dalam karena hanya akan menekan Miro. Ibu dua anak ini hampir marah besar pada seluruh klan Uchiha gara-gara putranya di interogasi layaknya tersangka oleh tetua klan. Ia yang tidak terima langsung menyeret Miro pergi sebelum putranya di interogasi luar dalam oleh beberapa sanak saudaranya yang berprofesi Polisi.

Ia usap rambut hitam berantakan putranya untuk melepas kerinduan akan hadirnya sosok ceria si sulung.

Srek.

Stella kemudian berpaling pada sosok wanita lain yang masuk keruangan itu. Ia Hana Uchiha istri Nakato, wanita jepang asli yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek, wajah oval yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Kau sudah disini rupanya, kupikir kau masih dirumah." Katanya sambil meletakkan sekeranjang buah segar di meja yang sama dengan vas. Ia rutin membawakan buah-buahan untuk Stella yang akhir-akhir ini susah makan. Terlihat sekali dengan badannya yang makin hari makin kurus saja.

"Maaf, merepotkan Nee-chan." Stella sebenarnya sedikit tidak enak pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Dia begitu peduli pada dirinya dan keluarganya selama ini. Dia saudara yang teramat baik.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Katanya sambil memasang ekspresi sedih. Tatapan sayu itu kini kembali datang ketika pandangannya harus bersiborok lagi terhadap sosok yang berbaring tak berdaya.

"Jangan sungkan, adikku. Kita keluarga bukan." Ucapan dari Hana begitu tulus hingga membuat Stella begitu nyaman di dekatnya. Tangan Hana menepuk pelan pundak Stella untuk menguatkan.

Angin berhembus pelan, cukup untuk menggelitik indera peraba. Tangan halus sang Ibu kemudian membenarkan selimut untuk memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda yang sedang berbaring. Ia kemudian mengecup puncak dahi 'Sasuke' sebelum keluar dari ruangan karena telah ada suster yang memperingatkan bahwa akan segera ada pemeriksaan.

"Cepat, bangun ya nak." Ujarnya sambil menyentil pipi putranya, sayangnya 'Sasuke' tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Hanya sebuah senyum lemah yang ditunjukkan Stella sebelum ia keluar ruangan meninggalkan putra sulungnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Bel sekolah telah usai, semua murid terlihat begitu antusias untuk pulang. Buku-buku sudah dirapikan kemudian dimasukan dalam tas. Antusias yang sama juga melanda seorang bocah berusia hampir Sembilan tahun yang terlihat paling buru-buru diantara yang lain.

"Miro-chan!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Miro yang tadinya berlari terpaksa berhenti untuk menemui seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dari belangkang muncul gadis yang usianya setahun lebih tua darinya. Miyano Uchiha sepepupu perempuan Miro , dia gadis kecil periang dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda, memiliki perawakan langsing yang tingginya tidak lebih dari Miro.

"Miyano Nee-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Miro sambil berbalik untuk melihat sepupu perempuannya yang sepertinya dia mengejar Miro untuk pulang bersama.

"Ne, ada berita terbaru dari kakakmu, aku baru saja mendapat sms dari ibu katanya kakakmu bisa dirawat di rumah mulai hari ini." Kata Miyano pada Miro. Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah berita bagus untuknya.

"Benarkah? Itu perkembangan yang baik. Kalau begitu aku harus segera pulang." Tentu ia akan dengan senang hati menyambut kakaknya pulang meskipun ia tahu kakaknya masih belum sadar. Ia menjadi orang yang paling terpukul selain Stella ibunya. Beberapa hari setelah kembali Miro bahkan menjadi sosok yang linglung, pendiam dan suka mengunci diri.

"Oke, aku ikut kerumahmu ya. Aku akan membantumu beres-beres." Tawarnya dengan nada tulus. Sosok Miyano sendiri bisa dikatakan sudah seperti kakak perempuan baginya, dia lah yang menyemangati dirinya untuk bangkit.

"Baik Onee-chan. Siapkan barisan!" Perintah Miro layaknya komandan yang menyiapkan pasukannya untuk bertempur.

"Siap, Kapten." Ujarnya dengan hormat.

Pulang sekolah kedua bocah kecil itu langsung menuju rumah Miro. Dikediaman Uchiha Nakashi sementara ini masih sepi karena Ibu mereka Stella sedang ada di rumah sakit. Ayahnya yang seorang dosen sedang ada di kampus untuk mengajar. Miro dan Miyano dengan rajinnya membersihkan seluruh rumah.

Kring.

Kring.

Kring.

Telepon rumah kediaman Uchiha Nakashi berdering. Saat ini Miro sedang membersihkan dapur dan Miyano membersihkan meja makan.

"Biar aku angkat, Miro-chan." Kata Miyano pada Miro yang terlihat bersemangat membersihkan dapur.

"Baiklah." Sahut pemilik rumah pada Miyano.

"Moshi Moshi, disini kediaman Uchiha Nakashi." Jawab Miyano melalui telepon.

"_Apa ini Miyano-chan? Ini bibi Stella sayang, apa Miro sedang bersamamu?" _Rupanya yang sedang menelfon adalah Ibu dari Miro. Tentu saja Stella sudah hafal suara Miyano karena gadis kecil ini sering ada dirumahnya.

"Oh Bibi Stella ya, Miro sedang membersihkan dapur, aku panggilkan ya." Jawabnya pada Stella.

"_Eng..tidak usah Miyano-chan, sampaikan saja kalau bibi sebentar lagi akan pulang bersama ibumu membawa 'Sasuke' jadi bibi minta Miro untuk merapikan kamar kakaknya. Tolong sampaikan ya Miyano-chan." _Pinta Stella pada Miyano.

"Baiklah, bibi." Jawabnya singkat.

"_Terimakasih anak manis." _

Setelah itu telfon ditutup. Miyano kemudian kembali kedapur untuk memberitahukan pesan bibinya pada Miro. Acara bersih-bersih rumah benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Akhirnya mereka berdua beristirahat sambil menonton tv.

Acara tv sedikit membosankan namun ada satu berita yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya yaitu sebuah berita tentang beberapa perampok yang sedang dikejar-kejar polisi. Kebetulan tempat kejadian perkara dekat dengan rumah sakit dimana kakaknya dirawat.

"Haaaah, lagi-lagi perampokan. Tidak bisakah mereka mencari pekerjaan yang halal." Komentarnya sambil memakan cemilan yang ada di dalam toples. Miro cukup kelaparan gara-gara acara bersih-bersih rumah yang cukup menguras tenaga.

"Hiii aku setuju, mereka semakin hari juga semakin nekat dengan terang-terangan merampok ditempat yang ramai. Mengerikannya lagi sekarang memakai senjata api untuk dijadikan senjatanya." Tutur sepupu perempuannya itu dengan nada ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, disana sudah ada polisinya pasti sebentar lagi akan segera ditangkap." Ucap Miro dengan santai. Tidak ada gurat kecemasan sama sekali dalam wajahnya, hal ini sungguh kontras dengan apa yang sedang menimpa ibunya dan Sasuke di waktu yang bersamaan.

**Suasana di dalam mobil Ambulan**

"Jangan berteriak atau akan kubunuh pemuda ini." Kata seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan topeng ski yang menutupi wajahnya. Beberapa pria bersenjata itu tiba-tiba menghentikan ambulan mereka dan melakukan pembajakan terhadapan mobil ini.

Stella dan satu suster yang ikut cukup shock ketika dua pria masuk tiba-tiba dan menodongkan senjata apinya untuk mengancam. Satu Pria menodongkan senjata pada mereka dan satu lagi menodongkan senjata mereka pada 'Sasuke' yang berbaring.

"Ja-jangan sakiti putraku kumohon." Teriak Stella reflek begitu moncong pistol itu mengarah pada putranya. Sungguh kepanikan kini melanda dirinya karena melihat nyawa Sasuke terancam. Sial bagi dirinya karena Hana yang jago karate malah tidak jadi pulang bersama karena mendadak ada urusan lain dengan suaminya.

Melihat wajah kepanikan Stella justru membuat si perampok senang karena korban yang panik akan semakin mudah dikendalikan. Kawanan perampok ini terpaksa membajak sebuah mobil ambulan untuk melarikan diri. Kawanan yang terdiri dari delapan orang itu memisah menjadi dua bagian, satu kawanan yang membajak mobil ambulan dan satu yang membajak mobil box hitam milik warga. Tentu hal ini dilakukan demi memudahkan untuk meloloskan diri.

"Hmmm. .turuti perintah saja. Sekarang diam atau nyawa pemuda ini akan melayang." Kata salah seorang lain dengan nada bengis sembari menodongkan pisau lipat melalui tangan yang lain.

Dalam ketakutan mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Dengan kode mata pada yang lain, perampok yang paling dekat dengan ibu dari 'Sasuke' kemudian menghampiri mereka. Secara paksa kedua tangan mereka di ikat kebelakang oleh sebuah tali dan mulut mereka di bekap dengan kain dengan erat.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Hmmmmmmmmmmmp!" Hanya sebuah erangan kecil yang hanya bisa keluar dari mulut keduanya yang disumpal. Dengan gerakan yang terbatas Stella berusaha mendekatkan tubuhnya ke putranya yang masih ditodong senjata.

Kepalanya ia jatuhkan ke dada 'Sasuke' untuk memberi tanda pada para perampok menjauhkan pistol mereka dari 'Sasuke' yang koma, Stella telah menurut dan artinya mereka harus menjauh dari putranya.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmph! Hmmmmmmmmph!" erangnya lagi sambil berlinang air mata yang terus berjatuhan pada baju 'Sasuke." Meskipun ia tidak bisa apa-apa setidaknya ia bisa berdekatan dengan putranya.

"Ha ha ha ha, mengharukan sekali. Terserah kau sajalah aku tidak akan melarangmu mendekati putramu. Toh kau juga tidak bisa apa-apa dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah sebelum kalian kubunuh." Ujar salah seorang yang tadi mengancam membunuh Sasuke.

Mata blue safire Stella membulat tidak percaya, ia sudah menurut dan masih saja tetap di bunuh. Oh ia baru sadar jika kawanan itu sengaja menyandra mereka untuk dijadikan senjata bila mereka sudah terdesak oleh polisi. Tentu saja jika mereka berhasil kabur mereka akan membunuh para sandera.

Dalam ambulan yang masih melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sontak Stella dan seorang suster memberentok bersamaan. Mereka terus saja meronta dan berteriak yang sudah tentu hasilnya sia-sia.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmph! Hmmmmmmmmph!" Teriak keduanya yang tentu saja suara mereka harus teredam oleh kain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, bergeraklah sesukamu sebelum tubuh kalian akan kaku. Hmmm!" Perampok ini sungguh bengis tanpa basa-basi mereka kini sudah menodongkan senjata mereka lagi pada mereka yang sudah tidak berdaya. Bahkan mereka membuat ikatan lagi pada kaki Stella dan seorang suster.

Stella meronta untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya, detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari bahwa di dalam saku celananya masih ada handphone. Ia ambil handphone itu hati-hati dan menyembunyikannya dalam tangan yang terikat. Berharap akan adanya keberuntungan ia mendial up sebuah nomer.

**Kediaman Uchiha Nakashi**

"Hallo Miro disini." Sapa bocah pemilik nomer pribadi ini.

"_Hallo, nak ini bibi Hana apa ayahmu sudah pulang?_" Tanya Hana dengan nada panik. Pertanyaan bibinya itu dinyatakan dengan nada tinggi dan seolah nafasnya memburu.

"Belum bi, eng bibi kenapa terlihat panik begitu?" Tanya Miro dengan nada ingin tahu.

" _Miro aku mendapat kabar dari pihak rumah sakit dan pihak kepolisian bahwa ambulan yang membawa kakakmu dan ibumu dibajak kawanan perampok yang baru saja melakukan perampokan perhiasan tadi siang. Aku menghubungi ayahmu handphonenya tidak aktif. Aku menelphone ayahmu di kampus katanya ia sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu . Aku bingung harus melakukan apa." _Ucapnya dengan cepat dan sontak membuat wajah Miro memucat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan ibunya dan kakaknya akan berada dalam bahaya hari ini.

Genggaman tangan Miro mengerat, tangannya bahkan sudah basah karena terlalu shock.

"Apa bibi sudah menghubungi Paman Daisuki?" Miro berusaha setenang mungkin namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahanannya yang berujung berubahnya nada bicara menjadi dingin.

"_Sudah aku sudah menghubungi Daisuki, katanya ponsel ibumu masih aktif beberapa menit yang lalu namun tiba-tiba sinyalnya menghilang." _Semakin diteruskan suara Hana semakin terisak dan tidak jelas karena tangisan. Emosi yang tak tertahan juga menimpa Miro di saat yang sama.

Genggaman tangan Miro semakin mengerat air matanya mulai turun.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya bibi, tenang saja akan kubawa Kaa-san dalam keadaan selamat." Nada dingin itu lagi-lagi yang keluar dari bibir Miro. Tanpa memberi salam Miro tutup handphonenya dengan cepat. Kepala Miro langsung tertunduk dan bahunya sedikit bergetar karena menahan amarah. Air matanya tanpa disadari sudah meluncur turun.

"Miro-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Miyano tentu khawatir dengan reaksi Miro yang terlihat sangat terpukul. Ia guncang-guncangkan bahu bocah yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu untuk mendapatkan reaksi. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika ia tidak bersiborok dengan mata blue safire sang bocah, yang ia lihat kini adalah sepasang mata merah persis mirip 'Sasuke'.

"Miro-chan ap-apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" Wajar saja Miyano amat terkejut karena ia selama ini belum pernah melihat mata itu selaian dari 'Sasuke' kakak Miro. Mata merah bertomoe tiga itu memandangnya gundah dengan berlinang air mata sembari menyungingkan senyum tipis.

Miro tersenyum kecut, hanya pada Bibi Hana, suaminya serta ayah dan ibunya saja yang tahu bahwa ia bisa mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Tolong jaga rumah saja selama aku pergi, aku percaya padamu Miyano-chan." Katanya sambil berpaling. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil dompet serta jaketnya. Dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari tiga menit Miro sudah menghilang dari pandangan Miyano yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa.

.

.

Di tempat lain sebuah mobil Corolla Altis berwarna silver meluncur cepat di jalanan Tokyo. Sang pengemudi yang notabene ayah sekaligus suami dari dua sandera pembajakan tentu sangat kalap mendengar kabar itu. Saking kalapnya ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kakak sulungnya yang sudah hampir mati berdiri gara-gara disupiri gila-gilaan oleh Nakashi yang memang terkenal paling berbakat soal kebut-kebutan.

"Nakashi tenanglah, kau jangan terlalu emosi." Kata Daisuki dengan sedikit nada membentak pada adiknya yang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah kota. Adiknya yang satu ini begitu terlihat kalap ketika menerima telephone dari istrinya, meskipun hanya sesaat tapi hal itu sungguh membuatnya kacau karena ia bisa mendengar istrinya dibentak oleh seseorang. Pikirannya semakin kacau lagi ketika telephone itu langsung mati.

Manik Hitam Nakashi masih tidak bergeming dari pandangan jalanan yang ia lewati. Fikirannya saat ini hanya terfokus pada pengejaran terhadap perampok yang menurut Daisuki sinyal terakhir mereka mengarah ke dermaga.

"Shit!" Umpatan kecil keluar dari mulut ayah dua orang putra itu ketika mobil yang ia kemudikan hampir menabrak mobil dari arah berlainan. Lajunya juga melambat gara-gara jalanan cukup ramai oleh kendaraan.

"Sial! Nii-san perintahkan salah satu anak buahmu berhenti. Kita bertukar mobil, tanpa sirine polisi aku tidak bisa membuka jalan." Pintanya pada sang kakak. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka langsung bertukar mobil.

Keduanya kini melaju kembali dalam diam. Mobil yang dikemudikan Nakashi melesat cukup jauh di depan meninggalkan anak buah Daisuki yang terlihat kesulitan mengimbangi kecepatan Nakashi.

Sreeeeet. Bunyi yang cukup keras itu terjadi akibat mobil yang dikendarai Nakashi membelok dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya pada adiknya dengan nada heran ketika mereka keluar dari jalan utama.

"Jalan pintas, kuharap kita tepat waktu." Ujar Nakashi singkat tanpa menoleh. Daisuki kini makin tertegun ketika mobil milik kepolisian itu melesat lebih cepat lagi di jalanan yang cukup sepi.

Jangtungnya berdesir hebat ketika pandangan matanya berubah layaknya video game yang bergerak cepat. Ia tidak biasa melaju dengan kecepatan setinggi ini. Nafasnya tambah memburu ketika mobil itu mampu melewati tikungan dalam kecepatan tinggi tanpa kehilangan kendali kemudian menyalip bagai anak panah yang lepas dari busurnya.

Wajah was-was sang kakak begitu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi dingin dari Nakashi yang begitu fokus pada jalanan, hanya sesekali saja ia melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat waktu.

Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Mobil yang dikendarai Nakashi membelok dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kembali kejalanan utama yang sudah diketahui arahnya oleh Daisuki. Jalanan itu cukup lurus dan sepi hingga pandangan mereka bisa melihat dua mobil yang jauh di depan tengah melesat dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ketemu juga kalian." Ujar Nakashi dengan nada serius. Tanpa ragu lagi ia menaikkan gigi untuk menambah kecepatan untuk mengejar mobil itu.

"Siapkan senjatamu, Nii-san." Ujar adiknya yang masih fokus mendekati dua mobil yang tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran mereka. Tanpa disuruhpun sebenarnya kepala kepolisian itu sudah mensiagakan senjatanya sejak tadi. Dengan peluru yang sudah terisi penuh ia mulai waspada. Sirine juga sudah dimatikan sejak tadi untuk bisa mendekat tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Dor!

Dor!

Seperti dugaan mereka, dari jarak sekitar lima puluh meter dua orang dari mobil box hitam melakukan tembakan kearah mereka. Untungnya Nakashi memeliki reflek yang bagus sehingga ia bisa mengendalikan mobilnya tanpa harus tertembak.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Mereka nampaknya semakin panik ketika kepolisian itu bisa menghindar dan justru semakin mendekati mereka. Pandangan Nakashi masih tidak bergeming dari sasaran utamanya yaitu sebuah mobil ambulan yang melesat di depan.

Dor!

Sebuah peluru mengenai pembatas jalan yang membatasi jurang dengan jalan raya. Jalanan yang mereka tempuh sudah memasuki area dermaga, karakteristik jalanan yang tadinya lurus kini telah berganti dengan jalanan yang turun dan curam dengan tebing dan jurang di samping kiri dan kanan. Posisi jalanan yang munurun dan tidak terlalu lebar menjadikan aksi kejar-kejaran ini semakin berbahaya.

Di dalam mobil ambulan Stella masih saja menangis ketika ia mendengar maki-makian kasar pria yang menyanderanya. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika sebuah laras panjang yang sedari tadi mereka sembunyikan sudah mereka keluarkan.

Ia tahu bahwa sudah ada bantuan yang sedang mengejar mereka. Namun kekhawatiran kini muncul lebih besar daripada tadi. Ia takut jika mereka yang akan menolong akan terluka.

"Hmmmmmmmmph!" erang Stella di bahu 'Sasuke' sambil menangis. Air matanya terus saja mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ia kini hanya berharap pada sebuah nasib beruntung yang berpihak.

"Shit! Nii-san tembak mobil itu saat aku sudah melewatinya." Kata Nakashi yang terus saja menghindari tembakan. Mobil kepolisian itu cukup beruntung karena peluru-peluru yang mengenai hanya berhasil mengenai spion ataupun lampu mobil bagian depan.

Ia hanya butuh satu waktu yang tepat untuk menyalip dan menghentikan mereka dengan selamat dan sekarang adalah waktu yang paling baik. Jalanan di depan cukup lebar dan sudah memasuki area yang datar dan tidak menurun. Tanpa ragu lagi ia melakukan steer hard sewaktu membelok untuk meluncur ke depan melewati mereka.

Dor!

Dor!

Dua tembakan dari kepala kepolisian sudah cukup untuk menghentikan laju mobil box hitam itu. Dengan gerakan sigap Nakashi melakukan banting kemudi ke kanan untuk tetap mengendalikan laju mobilnya yang sudah meluncur di depan mobil ambulance yang menyandera isteri dan putranya.

Tempat berhentinya mereka cukup luas namun sepi dan itu jelas memberi keuntungan pada kawanan perampok yang jumlahnya lebih banyak. Dua dibanding delapan ditambah tiga sandera jelas akan menyulitkan.

"Jangan bergerak!" Sebuah senjata api telah ditodongkan oleh Daisuki dengan gagah dihadapan mereka. Dengan atribut kepala kepolisian yang lengkap ia menghadang kawanan perampok itu di tengah jalanan.

Beberapa orang berperawakan tinggi tegap, berpakaian serba hitam kemudian keluar dari dua mobil dengan masing-masing membawa dua senjata api di kiri dan kanan tangan mereka.

"Haahh, dua tikus penghalang. Tentu hal mudah untuk disingkirkan." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka dengan mensiagakan revolvernya.

"Kalian kawanan perampok **Black King**, sekawanan perampok yang terkenal bengis dan licin. Tentunya sebuah hukuman berat akan jatuh kepada kalian." Ujar Daisuki sambil menyungingkan senyuman. Tentunya ia sudah mengirimkan data dimana keberadaan mereka dan saat ini ia tinggal menunggu bantuan.

Benar saja tidak lama kemudian suara helikopter disusul sirine mendekat kearah mereka. Dari sebuah helikopter sudah ada seorang polisi yang menodongkan senjatanya siap membidik kapan saja.

"Haaah, bantuan ya. Kami juga punya sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian berpikir ulang. Keluarkan mereka." Ujar seseorang yang di indikasikan sebagai ketua kawanan perampok

Mata Nakashi membulat ketika melihat siapa yang diseret paksa oleh mereka. Dua orang wanita satu berpakaian serba putih yang diketahui sebagai suster rumah sakit dan satu lagi seseorang yang amat ia kenal yaitu istrinya. Agaknya mereka cukup kesakitan ketika kaki mereka yang di ikat harus diseret tanpa ampun oleh kawanan ini.

"Lepaskan istriku!"Teriak Nakashi dengan nada geram.

"Hmmmmph!" Pekik Stella sambil berlinang air mata. Tubuhnya yang indah kini sudah terkunci sempurna dan berada genggaman kawanan perampok.

"Mau main-main dengan kami, haaahhhh..khu khu khu tidak semudah itu. Buang senjata kalian atau mereka kami habisi di depan mata kalian." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin di sela-sela suara sirine polisi yang sudah tiba. Seluruh pasukan langsung keluar menodongkan senjata mereka pada kawanan perampok. Kini mereka sudah kalah jumlah.

"Menyerahlah sekarang juga, kalian sudah kalah jumlah." Pekik Daisuki untuk memperingatkan. Namun bukannya menyerah mereka justru masih nampak santai.

"khu khu khu masa berbaik hati sudah habis. Silahkan mulai permainannya anak-anak." Ujarnya santai namun mematikan. Apa yang dikatakannya ini tidak main-main dengan gerakan cepat sebuah pisau tanpa ampun sudah menusuk ke sebuah perut. Darah segar langsung merembes dari perut dari seseorang yang tertusuk.

Mata mereka membulat tidak percaya.

"Emphhhhh!" Erangan tertahan muncul dari seorang suster yang baru saja menjadi korban. Semua membeku melihat tindakan sadis sang perampok.

"Sekarang kalian turuti perintahku atau mereka tidak akan selamat. Kalian tidak mempunyai pilihan. Letakan senjata kalian di karung itu dan suruh anak buahmu yang ada di helikopter membuang senjatanya. Jika kulihat kalian melawan akan kuledakkan kepala wanita itu." Kata pria bertopeng hitam itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada Stella.

Semua akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti permintaan sang perampok. Melihat semua berjalan sesuai rencana kali ini kawanan itu tinggal melakukan aksi penyempurnanya yaitu membuat sekarat sang korban dengan begitu perhatian polisi dapat terpecah, jelas peluang untuk melarikan diri. Sebuah pengejaran helikopter tidak akan jadi masalah karena mereka sudah ulung untuk meloloskan diri.

"Hmmmm, kalian baik sekali tapi sayang kami tidak sebaik itu." Apa yang diucapkannya langsung terbukti ketika sebuah sayatan pisau sukses melukai pipi Stella yang mulus.

"Jangan sakiti istriku kumohon." Pekik Nakashi yang tidak rela. Amarahnya sudah memuncak melihat istrinya disakiti di depan matanya.

"Khu khu khu, bagaimana ya kalau ku ledakkan kepalanya di depan mata kalian. Haaah!" Sungguh aura mencekam sudah menggelayuti. Mereka terdesak dan tidak harus tahu bagaimana.

"Ja-jangan." Nakashi sudah tidak tahan. Ia berusaha mencapai istrinya namun tubuhnya harus tertahan karena pegangan Daisuki. Emosi dari Nakashi hanya akan memperkeruh suasana saja bila dibiarkan. Kawanan perampok licik itu harus disergap dengan rencana yang matang.

"Wow menarik saja, emmm..bagian mana yang harus kuledakkan dulu ya?" Tanyanya ala psikopat. Udara serasa membeku ketika dengan gerakan lembut perampok itu menarik pelatuknya yang mengarah pada Stella. Waktu serasa berhenti dipandangan Nakashi, Stella hanya menutup matanya sebagai bentuk ketakutannya.

Jlebbb.

Sebuah Katana ditusukkan seseorang melalui bagian belakang tubuh seorang perampok yang akan menembak ibu dari 'Sasuke' dan Miro.

Meskipun tidak sampai menembus namun cukup untuk melukai hingga memucurkan darah segar.

"Hmm, jangan harap kau akan selamat jika sampai ibuku terluka." Bisik seseorang dengan nada dingin dan mengancam tepat ditelinga sang korban sambil mencabut katananya. Dengan pandangan tidak percaya mereka melihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat, bermata blue safire indah dengan baju pasien rumah sakit. Dia 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang selama ini koma, secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka entah sejak kapan sambil membawa katana.

"K-kau!" Ujar pria yang diserangnya dengan tergagap. Wajahnya memucat karena jelas ia merasakan aura gelap dari Sasuke. Rasa sakitnya entah mengapa sama sekali tidak ia khawatirkan ketimbang aura detensi yang menyergapnya tadi .

"Jangan bergerak! Atau ibumu kubunuh." Kata kawanan perampok yang kerjaannya dari tadi mengancam.

Beberapa senjata sudah mengarah kearahnya. 'Sasuke' tersenyum simpul ketika beberapa mulut senjata api itu mengarah kepadanya. Bukannya takut ia malah menatap jalanan yang kosong. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara mobil mendekat.

"Ahhhh, ini ada apa ya?" Tanya 'Sasuke' sambil tersenyum ramah sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berat. Ia bukannya bodoh tapi ia sengaja bersikap seperti itu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hmmmmmmmmph!" Erang Stella untuk memanggil putranya yang baru saja sadar.

"Sasuke turunkan senjatamu, ibumu dalam bahaya." Teriak Daisuki pada pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari koma. Daripada mendengarkan omongan sang paman, fokus perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada sesosok anak yang baru keluar dari taksi. Miro adiknya tampak begitu panik berlari kearah mereka.

Bukannya turut panik atau apa 'Sasuke' justru melambai-lambai pada Miro sambil nyengir yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop termasuk para perampok. Sekarang mereka jadi mempertanyakan kewarasan pemuda satu ini.

"Hei Miro-chan! Onii-chan pulang." Katanya riang sambil dada-dada sama adiknya yang berlari kearahnya. Bukannya tampak senang bocah yang hampir Sembilan tahun itu justru terlihat kesal.

JDHUAGHH!

Sebuah tendangan yang terlalu sadis mendarat di kepala 'Sasuke' yang masih berat, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan adiknya sendiri.

"Itai! Inikah sambutanmu pada Onii-chanmu, hah?" Tanya Sasuke pada Miro. Sepertinya mereka berdua lupa sesuatu jika mereka saat ini dalam bahaya. Err ralat kalau ada Miro yang sedang dalam bahaya adalah para perampok itu. Mereka belum tahu saja jika si kecil ini mengamuk. Dilatih seorang missing nin macam Uchiha Sasuke tentu sudah cukup untuk membantai sekawanan perampok itu sendirian.

"Lihat Kaa-san dalam bahaya dan Onii-chan masih bisa santai. Lihat sekarang kita ditodong dengan senjata api. Onii-chan!" Umpat Miro sebelum akhirnya memeluk kakaknya dengan erat tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya senjata yang siap membunuh mereka kapan saja.

"Hikz..hikzz..hikzzz..hikzzz..Onii-chan." Tangis Miro pecah begitu melihat kakaknya sudah siuman. Sungguh hal membahagiakan melihat kakaknya bisa selamat.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan cengeng. Onii-chan baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Miro. Tanpa ada yang tahu dari belakang mereka sudah ada yang bersiap menarik pelatuk senjata apinya.

Dor!

Dor!

Dua tembakan mengarah pada Sasuke dan Miro yang masih menikmati masa pertemuan mereka. Namun sayang tembakan mereka sama sekali tidak mengenai sang objek.

"Jduagh!"

Seseorang yang menyandera Stella sudah tersungkur. Detik berikutnya semua ikatan dirinya sudah terlepas. Sesosok tangan pemuda melindunginya kemudian membawanya ke tempat suaminya.

Dor!

Dor!

Kekacauan semakin tidak terelakan terjadi di depan mata. Pandangan mereka jadi sedikit panik ketika putra bungsu mereka turut dalam suasana penyergapan polisi.

"Nakashi, Miro!" Teriak Stella panik melihat putra bungsunya melakukan pertarungan.

"Ukh, tenanglah Kaa-san. Anak itu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke tanpa ragu. Jelas ia tidak akan ragu pada kemampuan Miro bertarung mengingat ia sudah terlatih. Kalau hanya perampok ia yakin adiknya ini masih bisa menghajar mereka.

Kini pandangan blue safire bertemu blue safire. Stella baru menyadari mata anaknya telah berganti dengan sepasang mata biru samudra yang hangat. Bukan mata merah yang menjadi miliknya selama ini melainkan warna mata yang persis akan dirinya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya 'Sasuke' pada Stella yang masih tertegun memandangi tidak menjawab satu patah katapun, tanpa menolak ia kini kembali kedalam pelukan ibunya yang menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

**Konoha**

Matahari sore begitu indah terlihat dari bukit Konoha. Burung-burung terlihat telah terbang kembali kesarangnya. Angin sore sedikit menyibakkan rambut seorang pemuda bermata hitam black onix yang tengah memutar-mutarkan bola basket orange di tangannya sambil tiduran di atas rumput.

Bola itu adalah bola milik seorang anak yang memiliki banyak kenangan dalam fikirannya. Seorang anak yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Bola itu kini yang jadi pelampiasan rindunya terhadap sosok bocah yang sudah dianggapnya adik.

"Sasuke-kun kau disini rupanya." Sapa seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang baru saja datang. Gadis ini cukup hafal kebiasaan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih lagi sejak kejadian tragis itu.

"Hn." Jawabnya datar tanpa berpaling.

"Kau tidak apa. Aku tahu kau pasti sedih tapi kita tidak bisa larut dalam kesedihan Sasuke-kun." Suaranya sungguh lembut dan menenangkan. Sakura tersenyum memandang matahari yang tenggelam. Ia lirik Sasuke yang masih saja tiduran diatas rumput.

"Aku tidak sedih." Ujarnya singkat.

"Hmmm, begitukah? Kupikir kau masih sedih sejak kepergian mereka terlebih lagi 'Sasuke'-." Jelas tergurat nada sedih ketika Sakura mengatakan nama 'Sasuke' kakak Miro.

"Aku percaya dia selamat." Jawab Sasuke cepat sambil menutup matanya untuk menikmati sensasi terpaan angin sore.

"Sasuke aku tahu kau sedih tapi-"

"Dia selamat Sakura dan aku tidak sedih!" Bentak Sasuke pada Sakura yang cukup membuat gadis bersurai pink itu shock. Tidak biasanya Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene dingin bisa emosi.

"Mengapa kau yakin begitu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Firasat, kau bisa menyebutnya sebuah ikatan persaudaraan. Firasatku mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dan aku mempercayai adikku untuk bisa bertahan hidup." Jelas Sasuke panjang yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tercengang. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu peduli pada Miro dan 'Sasuke'.

Sakura tidak bisa berucap apa-apa.

"Wajar bila kau rindu." Komentar Sakura pendek.

"Hn, sayangnya aku tidak merindukan 'Sasuke'. Bila bertemu dengannya aku malah ingin menghajarnya."

Sekarang Sakura jadi bingung tadi Sasuke terlihat begitu peduli kenapa sekarang ia acuh tidak acuh. Laki-laki itu memusingkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Karena dia mencium gadisku seenaknya sendiri, Sakura kau hanya milikku." Ujar Sasuke dengan serius sambil memandangi Sakura yang merona.

Langit sore itu kini menjadi saksi sebuah cinta yang bersatu. Dimana seseorang yang begitu dingin harus takluk pada gadis bermahkota bunga Sakura.

**Pagi Hari Kediaman Nakashi**

"Onii-chan! Bangun!"

"Brug!"

Lagi-lagi keributan terjadi di rumah keluarga Nakashi. Miro seenak jidatnya membangunkan kasar kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Mata blue safire Sasuke langsung menatap sang pelaku dengan tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau Miro, ini hari minggu hah!" Bentak 'Sasuke" marah-marah pada adiknya yang sudah pasang pose galak.

"Apa Onii-chan lupa mau mengajakku jalan-jalan." Kata Miro sambil cemberut.

"Akhhh Onii-chan masih ngantuk , satu jam lagi." Dengan malas Sasuke memeluk gulingnya lagi sambil menarik selimut.

"Onii-chan! Ayo!" Ajak Miro sambil menggeret selimut kakaknya yang melilit sempurna. Jika sudah tidur kakaknya itu bisa menyaingi seekor beruang yang hibernasi dan itu sangat membuat Miro kesal.

"Hn!" Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Baiklah jika Onii-chan tidak mau akan kuadukan pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalau Onii-chan memakai sharingan untuk hal tidak-tidak, padahal hal itu sudah dilarang Kaa-san. Onii-chan kemarin memalsukan tanda tangan untuk menebus komik yang disita, Onii-chan juga-" Perkataan Miro harus terhenti ketika sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya yang rewel.

"Dasar tukang ngadu!" Umpat Sasuke pada adiknya sambil melotot dengan sharingan yang telah aktif. Sementara itu Miro hanya terkikik geli karena sukses mengancam kakaknya agar menurut.

Tamat

Thanx to

_Nabila Chan BTL_

_cheryxsasuke_

_Uchiha Yui-chan_

_Tiya-chan_

_Namikaze Kevin_

_akasuna no ei-chan_

_hanazono yuri_

_mitsuka sakurai_

_Ifaharra sasusaku_

_koga-san_

_Rannada Youichi_

_Hadinamikaze_

_Dan seluruh pembaca_

Yeah semua kayaknya udah terjawab di chapter ini. Maaf endingnya gini. An hanya bisa minta maaf atas semua kesalahan atas penulisan ini selama cerita ini. Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima.

Sampai Jumpa lagi (?)

Berminat Riview?


End file.
